L'obsession de sa nouvelle muse
by Izabel65
Summary: Aujourd'hui est le grand soir, Castle et Beckett ont rendez-vous pour un dîner romantique. Tous les deux sont prêts à franchir un étape dans leur relation. Au dernier moment l'écrivain a un imprévu et annule ce dernier. Bien que déçue, Kate comprend. Mais bientôt sans nouvelles de Rick, l'inquiétude la gagne. La venue d'Alexis au commissariat aggrave son malaise...
1. une longue journée

**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle fiction. Les premiers chapitres ont été écrits avec la collaboration de , qui s'est chargée des passages avec le personnage de Kate Beckett. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci est classée M en raison de certains passages assez violents...en plus des passage plus "chaud".**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une longue journée**

La personne, assise dans la voiture, fait une dernière mise au point et vise avec précaution l'entrée de l'immeuble où vie Richard Castle. Il est 7h30 et elle sait que l'écrivain à une séance photo pour un magasine littéraire ce matin à Central Park. Suivie, dans l'après midi d'une lecture publique et dédicaces dans une librairie d'une galerie commerciale à Greenwich.

Le portier de l'immeuble ouvre la porte et salue Castle qui lui répond avec un sourire. Sourire qui apparaît dans son collimateur. Elle le laisse s'avancer au bord du trottoir pour héler un taxi. A l'instant même où il lève la main, elle exerce une légère pression de l'index. Aussitôt un tir en rafale se déclenche.

Rick monte dans le taxi donne l'adresse et se cale au fond de la banquette. Il se dit que cette journée promotionnelle va être la plus longue de sa vie. À cet instant précis il aimerait avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour faire accélérer le temps et se retrouver à ce soir 20h00. Il attend cette soirée depuis deux semaines. Et aurait volontiers étranglé son agent, Paula, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait un shooting et une lecture de prévue pour son dernier Nikki Heat « Overheating » précisément ce jour-là !

Dans la voiture la personne regarde les photos qu'elle vient de prendre. Elles sont parfaites, elle sourit satisfaite et range son appareil dans le sac posé sur le siège passager. Elle n'a pas besoin de suivre le taxi, pour une fois, elle connait par avance la destination de Castle. Elle démarre et prend à son tour la destination de Central Park.

Il est plus de dix heures, Beckett se lève et se dirige dans la salle de pause, elle a besoin d'un café. Au passage elle pose un œil furtif sur la chaise vide. Sa journée s'annonce monotone et très, très longue. Sans le savoir elle a exactement la même pensée que l'écrivain. Elle se saisit de son téléphone et relit le message qu'il lui a envoyé en début de matinée.

_« Passez une bonne journée_

_Si cette promo de me tue pas_

_A ce soir. _

_Rick »_

Elle prend un air rêveur et se souvient de ce jour là.

_Peu de temps après l'histoire du sniper, Castle et elle avait été fait prisonniers et menottés ensemble. Cette fois-là en se réveillant à ses côtés, elle avait trouvé cela naturel. Elle s'était même autorisée à penser qu'elle aimerait avoir ce genre de réveil tous les matins. Encore une fois, face au danger, elle avait pu compter sur Rick. Certaines actions les avaient mis dans des situations assez équivoques. Aujourd'hui elle en riait, cela avait été le début de l'acceptation de ses sentiments pour Castle. Ce mur, qu'ils avaient cassé, était une symbolique de son mur qui s'effritait de jour en jour. Quelques jours plus tard, il était passé la voir un soir à son appartement sans raison particulière. Il lui avait apporté une bouteille de vin et offert un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Quant elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait juste répondu « pour vous remercier d'être vous ».Elle avait souri, touchée par ces attentions et paroles. Elle lui avait proposé de rester manger et ils avaient discuté de sujets divers et aussi d'Alexis. Juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte sur lui, il s'était retourné et lui avait demandé. _

- Kate voulez-vous dîner avec moi…

- C'est ce que nous venons de faire Castle et ça nous arrive souvent.

- Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de dîner. Je parle de vous et moi dans un vrai restaurant. Il y en a un qui vient d'ouvrir sur la 5ème. Il ne désemplit pas et j'ai réussi à avoir une réservation. A 20h00 dans dix huit jours exactement.

- D'accord Rick, elle voit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

- Génial ! Et il pose un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il fait. Bonne nuit détective ! Il poursuit, marchant en reculant dans le couloir, un sourire radieux sur le visage. A demain !

- A demain Rick, bonne nuit.

_Elle avait refermé la porte, s'était appuyé dos contre celle-ci et avait passé sa main sur sa joue tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se coucha heureuse en pensant que Rick était passé du mode « off » au mode « on ». Quelque chose en son for intérieur lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le seul repas au restaurant qu'ils feraient tous les deux. Et cela la comblait de joie, ce soir là elle s'était endormie avec le sourire, enfin heureuse._

- Beckett ? Beckett !

- Quoi ?! Elle sursaute, surprise de voir Ryan en face d'elle.

- De retour sur Terre ? Se moque-t-il gentiment, il n'attend pas de réponse et poursuit. Nous avons un cadavre sur la rive de l'East River.

- Ok on y va.

Au même moment dans le parc Rick est entre les mains de la maquilleuse qui lui arrache son téléphone des mains.

- Posez ça !

- Mais…

- Si vous n'arrêtez pas de bouger, je n'arriverai à rien !

- Richard s'il te plait sois coopératif ! Supplie Paula.

- Mais je suis coopératif ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être une poule de luxe avec tout ce maquillage !

- Courage dans deux heures c'est fini.

- Et pour cette après-midi ? Je te préviens à 17h30 j'arrête. Je t'ai avertie.

- Oui, on en a déjà parlé. Tu as rendez-vous avec ta copine.

- C'est une amie !

- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est plus dans tes dédicaces, les déclarations d'amour, c'est carrément dans les aventures de Nikki et Jameson.

- Tu…

- Aaah Richard vous êtes prêt, allons-y ! S'exclame le photographe avec de grands gestes. Cette journée est magnifique, ce soleil d'automne donne un ton et une ambiance particulière à cet endroit. Vous allez être superbe !

- Merci. Dit Rick d'un ton renfrogné.

- Quoique vous n'ayez guère besoin d'aide, vous êtes parfait ! Termine-t-il en montant dans les aigües.

Paula éclate de rire devant le visage défait de Castle qui vient de se faire clairement draguer par le photographe.

Durant les deux heures suivantes Rick doit subir les remarques extasiées de Matéo et se plier aux exigences du « maître ». Pour se calmer il réfléchit à plusieurs façons de le tuer et faire disparaître son corps. Dans un arbre, à une centaines de mètres, une carte mémoire est encore remplacée. Pour la pause déjeunée, Castle ne peut éviter le repas de convenance. Puis, direction la librairie.

_« …Jameson regardait Nikki s'éloigner. La fumée des bouches d'aérations formait une brume irréelle qui l'enveloppait peu à peu. Encore un pas et elle disparut à sa vue. Seul le bruit régulier de ses talons martelant le sol lui indiquait sa présence…. »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'élève dans la librairie. Rick remercie son publique et les informe qu'il prend une pause d'une demi-heure avant de commencer les dédicaces. Il réussit à s'éclipser jusqu'à un café ou il en commande un. Il sort son portable et appelle Beckett.

- Bonjour détective !

- Bonjour Castle, toujours vivant !

- Pour l'instant oui…pas de cadavre ?

- Si, un homme trouvé sur la berge de l'East River.

- Ah….n'oubliez pas ! Pas d'heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui.

- Je sais, je laisse Ryan et Esposito s'en occuper.

- Parfait, je passe vous prendre à 19h30.

- A ce soir Rick.

- Je vous laisse Kate, je dois y retourner.

- Courage.

- Merci.

Lorsque Castle revient dans la librairie, il frissonne. Il fronce les sourcils, encore cette impression bizarre. Depuis plus de deux mois, il ressent parfois un étrange sentiment. Une sorte d'oppression qu'il ne peut expliquer.

Curieusement ce sentiment d'insécurité latent s'est accentué depuis quelques jours. Il a ressenti ce matin encore, en montant dans le taxi et aussi pendant la séance photo. Il hausse les épaules en allant rejoindre Paula et le patron de la librairie.

Il est17h00, Kate Beckett, sous le regard effaré de ses collègues quitte le commissariat en lançant un joyeux « A demain, les gars ! » Les deux compères se regardent interloqués depuis qu'ils connaissent leur lieutenant, elle n'a jamais quitté son travail si tôt et, au vue de son sourire, ils se doutent qu'elle doit avoir un rendez-vous galant.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense bro ? Demande Esposito à son coéquipier.

- Oui, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Pourquoi il nous a rien dit ?

- Il ne voulait pas se porter la poisse avec la miss lunatique ! Répond Ryan avec un air taquin.

Esposito regarde son ami, un sourcil levé.

- Ouais ! On le cuisinera demain !

- L'irlandais hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Oui demain monsieur l'écrivain devra leur faire un rapport détaillé.

17h30, Castle ne s'attarde pas et quitte Paula comme prévu. Avant de rentrer se préparer, il a une course à faire et il doit récupérer son costume au pressing. Il est vraiment heureux et n'en revient toujours pas que Kate ne l'ai pas abattu sur place lorsqu'il lui a fait cette bise sur la joue. Il se met à sourire bêtement en repensant à sa demande et surtout à sa réaction en attendant la réponse de Kate.

_Lorsque la porte s'était fermée il avait failli sauter de joie en tapant dans ses mains. Il s'était contenté de faire un pas chassé, avant de descendre par les escaliers en sifflotant. Encore ce soir, dix-huit longues journées plus tard, il était toujours aussi excité. Il était heureux, il y avait désormais une brèche dans le mur. Et, si Kate le laissait faire, il réussirait à y faire un passage suffisant grand pour eux deux._

Il se regarde encore un fois dans la psyché, il veut vraiment être à son avantage mais sans non plus trop en faire. Il est satisfait de ce qu'il voit, avant de quitter sa chambre, il n'oublie pas le petit écrin qu'il a posé sur sa table de chevet. C'est un petit présent sans prétention pour Kate. Il veut lui offrir en gage de leur amitié et il espère que cela lui plaira d'une part et qu'elle ne le prendra pas pour une sorte d'engagement définitif entre eux.

Kate arrive chez elle, dépose ses clés sur la petite table à côté de la porte d'entrée. Et, après avoir choisi une robe qui, à coup sûr, ferait un effet renversant sur son partenaire, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Celle-ci lui permet de réfléchir à tous les évènements qui s'étaient enchainées ces derniers mois_. _

_Elle avait été confrontée à ses sentiments envers Castle, surtout à cette jalousie qu'elle avait eu du mal à cacher devant cette bimbo blonde qui avait voulu séduire « son écrivain ». Puis, il avait été pris en otage. Cela avait été les pires heures de toute sa vie depuis l'annonce de la mort de sa mère. Elle avait pensé le perdre plusieurs fois, impuissante face à ces braqueurs qui retenaient l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se figea à cette pensée, oui elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle aimait Richard Castle. Son partenaire, ami, confident et bien plus que cela se disait-elle. Depuis longtemps déjà s'avoua-t-elle mais, le savoir est une chose, l'admettre en était une autre. Il était toujours là pour elle, restant en retrait lorsqu'il le fallait. Comme lorsque qu'elle avait dû de nouveau faire face à ses démons sur l'affaire du sniper, il avait été là, présent sans s'imposer. Ils avaient été récemment emprisonnés par ces trafiquants d'animaux, Castle s'était montré fort courageux, la protégeant et, pour la première fois, elle s'était laissée faire, acceptant sa protection. Mais cette expérience avait été difficile, car leur proximité avait été un supplice pour elle. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée sur ce matelas avec lui à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas réalisé où elle se trouvait immédiatement regardant cet homme avec adoration, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres comme s'ils venaient de passer une nuit d'amour passionnée. _

_Ce soir, serait leur soir, celui qui changerait tout entre eux. Car, Kate Beckett était prête, elle ne dirait pas qu'elle n'était pas effrayée, loin de là, mais elle allait enfin faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie comme elle l'avait dit à son psychanalyste. Oui, enfin ce soir elle donnerait une chance à leur histoire afin d'aller de l'avant et être finalement heureuse avec le seul homme qu'elle voulait, Richard Castle._

- A 18h30 fin prêt il s'apprête à quitter le loft.

- Passe une bonne soirée papa !

- Merci ma puce, il prend la pose, comment je suis ?

- Super ! Je rêve ou tu es nerveux. L'adolescente se met à rire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ressembles à un ado pour son premier rendez-vous. Attend il faut que j'immortalise ce moment. Dit-elle en prenant son téléphone le pointant sur son père.

- NON ! Assez de photos pour aujourd'hui ! Je file, bonne soirée mon ange. Trop tard pendant sa supplique, sa fille a le temps d'immortaliser le bonheur de son père.

- Sois sage ! Lance sa fille alors qu'il claque la porte.

Kate sort de la douche, se sèche, s'habille, se coiffe, puis met la touche finale à sa préparation par un léger maquillage mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux verts. Elle s'observe dans la glace avec un sourire satisfait, elle est renversante, en se mordant les lèvres, elle imagine déjà la tête de son écrivain lorsqu'il la verrait, ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'assombrissant à la vue de sa muse avec un peu de chance cette nuit serait leur nuit.

Elle est prête jetant un regard à l'horloge elle voit qu'il est presque l'heure, elle est surexcitée, impatiente comme une adolescente qui attend son cavalier pour son bal de promo. Elle se fait un café regardant cette maudite pendule, toutes les deux secondes.

19h45 Kate essaie de joindre Rick toujours sans succès. Elle est sur le point d'appeler le loft lorsqu'elle entend la sonnerie attribuée aux messages. Elle le lit immédiatement.

_« Désolé pour ce soir_

_Dois annuler. _

_Affaire urgente à régler »_

Beckett relit plusieurs fois le message_….. _

Pourquoi annulait-il ? Comme ça, juste par texto ? Alors qu'ils attendent tant de ce rendez-vous, leur premier rendez-vous, celui qui changerait tout entre eux. Elle soupire de dépit, elle est triste, déçue, mais a une drôle d'impression qu'elle ne peut expliquer. S'il a eu un empêchement, ce qu'elle comprend, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas appelée plutôt que de lui envoyer un message si bref sans explication. Elle ne lui en veut pas, mais ce rendez-vous raté la déçoit. Elle attendait tant de cette soirée, elle voulait le séduire, le charmer en espérant que lui aussi sortirait le grand jeu.

Kate ôte sa robe, la balançant à travers la pièce sans se préoccuper de son point de chute. Elle entre dans sa chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit, et repense à tout ce qu'elle a raté avec lui ces quatre dernières années. Tant de non-dit, d'occasion manquée, comme ce soir, à croire qu'ils sont des amants maudits. Amants ? Ils n'ont même pas encore eu l'occasion de l'être. Cette nuit aurait dû être leur nuit, celle de la passion où enfin ils laisseraient parler leur désir mais surtout leur amour. Mais elle s'est transformée en nuit de la solitude pour Kate et, bizarrement de l'inquiétude. Pourquoi ? Se dit-elle, il lui a envoyé un message pour la prévenir ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait laissée dans l'ignorance et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle.

Demain elle l'appellerait pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle l'écouterait sans méfiance et ils se fixeraient un autre rendez-vous amoureux. Et enfin leur histoire commencerait. C'est sur cette pensée attirante qu'elle s'endort épuisée par ses réflexions. Un poids pesant sur l'estomac, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Lorsque Kate se réveille le lendemain, elle a l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi, sa nuit a été peuplée de cauchemars sur Castle mort. Complètement ridicule se dit-elle, son partenaire va bien et doit dormir à cette heure matinale.

Après une douche qui ne lui fait aucun bien, elle s'habille puis part, emportant son café avec elle. Son mauvais pressentiment s'est accentué alors qu'elle a tenté vainement de le joindre.

Rick ne se sent pas très bien, il a la bouche sèche avec un goût métallique. Celui du sang sans aucun doute. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il n'ose bouger, ni même ouvrir les yeux car il a l'impression que son crâne va exploser. Il est couché sur quelque chose de mou, un lit ? Est-il à l'hôpital et pourquoi ? Puis il se rappelle… Kate et leur rendez-vous.

- Kate ! Elle va me t…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il hurle de douleur et porte ses mains à son cou. Elles attrapent le collier qui l'enserre et qui émet des décharges électriques. Tout stop brusquement, une voix déformée et en colère résonne.

- TAIS-TOI ! NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE PRENOM !

- POURQUOI ? QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ?

- JE T'AI ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE !

Les décharges se déclenchent à nouveau, faisant hurler Castle. Qui cette fois tombe du lit et se retrouve au sol, le corps secoué par des spasmes. La punition dure plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Mais finit par s'arrêter aussi. L'écrivain est replié sur lui-même, totalement perdu. Son mal de tête s'est accentué. Il a la respiration haletante et a du mal à récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal. Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans son esprit. Mais il est au moins certain d'une chose. Il a été enlevé par une personne prête à tout, reste à savoir pourquoi.

Avec précaution, il essaie de se lever et arrive à se hisser sur le lit. Il prend le temps d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouve. C'est une pièce en béton d'environ trois mètres sur quatre. Le lit est dans l'angle droit face à la porte métallique. Au pied, il y a une table et une chaise. Du côté opposé on a installé une cabine de douche et des toilettes. Contre le mur, entre la douche et le lit il y a une commode. Apparemment la personne qui l'a kidnappé envisage de le garder longtemps.

La pièce est éclairée par un plafonnier solidement boulonné. Mais, le plus étrange est l'anneau métallique scellé dans la dalle de béton qui forme le sol. Castle lève les mains et les porte au collier qu'il a autour du cou. Il tâtonne pour l'examiner. Il est en cuir épais lui semble-t-il, il y a des sortes de petits boîtiers placés à intervalles réguliers. Ce sont certainement eux les responsables des décharges et ils doivent être commandés à distance. Il poursuit son examen et trouve le cadenas qui maintient le collier fermé. Ainsi que l'anneau d'où par une chaîne, pas plus grosse que celle d'une laisse, dont l'extrémité est fixée par un cadenas à l'anneau de fer dans le sol.

La peur se mêlant à la colère qui monte en lui, Castle ne réfléchit pas et fonce vers la porte. Il se met en y donner des coups de poings de rage en criant.

- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! DE L'ARGENT ? VOUS ENTENDEZ ! REPONDEZ-MOI ! KATE ! KATE ! KATE ! crie-t-il comme un défi à son tortionnaire

La sanction une nouvelle fois est immédiate. Etrangement la seule chose que Rick remarque avant de perdre connaissance, est que les décharges sont beaucoup plus fortes cette fois.


	2. Où est-t-il?

****Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Où kate est de plus en plus inquiète. Quant à Rick...vous verrez bien.

Bonne lecture!

**2.Où est-il ?**

Lorsqu'elle arrive au commissariat, ce sentiment d'inquiétude a grandi, elle a essayé de joindre son partenaire, plusieurs fois le long du chemin sans y parvenir. Cela n'arrive jamais, il répond toujours lorsqu'elle appelle. Plus le temps passe et plus l'angoisse s'ancre en elle. Réaction irrationnelle qu'elle ne peut s'expliquer, appelez ça le sixième sens, l'intuition féminine ou tout bien simplement cette connexion qu'il y a entre eux. Est-ce l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour lui, qui exacerbe ses sentiments ? Mais, elle est quasi certaine qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Cette simple pensée lui serre le cœur. Non pas lui, c'est impossible, Castle est un roc, il est à l'épreuve de tout, il ne peut rien lui arriver tente-t-elle de se convaincre

Kate va de nouveau essayer de le joindre, lorsque son téléphone de bureau sonne. Elle se jette sur celui-ci comme la misère sur le monde, avec l'espoir que, par miracle, Castle l'appelle sur son poste. Chose complètement ridicule puisqu'il appelle toujours sur son portable ou chez elle. L'espoir fait vivre dit-on et lorsqu'elle entend la voir de Lanie, elle ne peut retenir un soupir de déception. Elle descend la retrouver à la morgue.

- Cache ta joie ma belle, ça fait plaisir !

Kate la regarde un sourcil levé, elle ne commente pas car oui, elle est taciturne, oui sans lui elle perd sa joie de vivre et surtout, elle est morte d'inquiétude et ne parvient pas à le cacher apparemment.

- Tu sembles préoccupée honey !

La jeune détective soupire, n'étant pas vraiment enclin aux confidences elle demande.

- Alors de quoi est morte notre victime ?

- Il est bien mort noyé, pas dans l'East River cependant, mais dans une piscine. J'ai trouvé une marque de piqûre, j'ai fait des analyses et découvert qu'il a été sédaté, ce qui a facilité la tâche au tueur. Et tu vois là sur ses épaules. On distingue bien les paumes et les doigts de mains. Impossible que cela serve d'identification car elles sont trop épaisses à cause des gants que devait porter l'assassin. Ce qui laisse à penser que la victime a été maintenue de force sous l'eau jusqu'à qu'elle se noie. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle a été balancée dans l'East River. J'ai envoyé les empreintes à la scientifique, les gars devraient bientôt avoir son nom.

Beckett hoche la tête distraitement, elle n'a pas interrompu une seule fois sa légiste, ce qui est rare. Elle l'interrompt toujours avec des questions sur la victime sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, ou bien c'est Castle. Son absence interpelle Lanie et cela fait tilt dans l'esprit du médecin, elle comprend enfin que son amie est préoccupée, par Castle de surcroit.

- Où est passé ton ombre ?

La brunette relève vivement la tête, elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme, fronçant les sourcils. Puis, après mûre réflexion, elle se décide à confier ses craintes à sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas, nous avions rendez vous hier…

A ce moment, la belle black interrompt Kate, en l'attrapant dans ses bras et en la serrant fort contre elle.

- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Alors c'était bien ? Il t'a amenée dans un grand restaurant ? Il t'a sorti le grand jeu ? Vous vous êtes embrassés, vous avez enfin évacué cette tension sexuelle qui devenait palpable ?

La détective lève la main pour interrompre le flot incessant de paroles de son amie.

- Lanie, si tu me laissais en placer une ça serait bien ! Cette dernière se tait enfin et écoute la jeune femme. Il n'est pas venu, il a annulé au dernier moment.

Les yeux de la légiste s'agrandissent d'indignation.

- Quoi ? Il a osé te poser un lapin ? Non mais attend que je le vois, il va m'entendre ! Il te court après depuis 4 ans et, lorsque tu lui cèdes il te fait faux bond ! Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il a dans la tête, pas étonnant que tu sois préoccupée, tu dois être furieuse ! Elle voit la jolie brune soupirer.

- Non Lanie, je ne suis pas furieuse mais inquiète au contraire. Car je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas annulé sans explication et surtout il m'aurait appelée, précise-t-elle. Quelque chose a dû arriver pour qu'il ne puisse m'envoyer qu'un simple sms.

- Oui, en effet quand tu connais Castle c'est étrange qu'il ne t'ait pas appelée, il avait l'air bizarre la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Non en faite on s'est parlé au téléphone hier, il avait l'air impatient de cette soirée, à ce moment, il n'a fait aucune allusion sur le faite qu'il risquait de ne pas venir. Il m'a même envoyé un message avant cela et …

Kate se fige, elle sort son portable et relit le premier sms de Castle. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, elle se sent défaillir .La légiste la retient.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kate ça ne va pas ?

Sans lui répondre Beckett sort en courant de la morgue. C'est de plus en plus inquiète que Kate sort de l'ascenseur et se dirige vers son bureau. Angoisse qui ne fait que s'accentuer lorsqu'elle aperçoit Alexis l'attendant près de ce dernier. La jeune fille a l'air soucieuse mais se détend un peu quand elle voit la détective. Kate note tout de suite qu'elle cherche une autre personne du regard.

- Détective Beckett, où est mon père ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

Les craintes de Kate se confirment, il s'est passé quelque chose. Alexis a dû comprendre à sa réaction qu'il y avait un problème car son visage devient grave.

- Kate ? Où est mon père ?

- Je ne sais pas. Finit-elle par balbutier, après avoir hésité à répondre.

Et, avant que l'adolescente ne dise un mot, elle l'entraîne dans une des salles de repos. Elles s'assoient côte à côte sur le canapé. L'incompréhension et l'inquiétude se lisent sur le visage de la jeune fille. Bien que cela lui fasse mal, Kate laisse la place à Beckett.

- Ton père a annulé notre rendez-vous au dernier moment hier et…

- C'est impossible Kate ! Elle sort son portable. Regardez ! Je l'ai prise avant qu'il ne parte !

Le cœur de Kate bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle voit la photo de l'écrivain. Rick rayonne littéralement de bonheur. Elle ne la jamais vu comme cela avant. Aucun doute sur le fait que rien ne lui aurait fait annuler la soirée

- Et il m'a envoyé un message dans la soirée, poursuit l'adolescente. Tenez, lisez.

_« Je passe une excellente soirée_

_Ne m'attends pas_

_A demain »_

Kate relit le message, l'heure d'envoie indique 23h17. Autre détail, il n'y a pas de signature. Comme pour celui qu'elle avait reçu.

- Alexis, est-ce que ton père a pour habitude de signer ses messages ?

- Pourquoi …oui, il termine par « papa ». ce qui en soit est totalement inutile puisque les messages sont envoyés de son portable….elle s'arrête brusquement, venant de comprendre. C'est vrai, il n'a pas signé celui-ci !

Alexis arrive alors à la même conclusion que Beckett. Il est forcément arrivé quelque chose à son père. La peur de le perdre l'assaille et elle ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle se laisse faire quand Kate la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Essayant, tant bien que mal, de lui cacher son inquiétude. Mais, à ce moment les battements effrénés de son cœur doivent certainement la trahir.

- Mon Dieu Kate, où est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? J'ai…

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur Ryan qui lance.

- Beckett on a du nouveau sur notre victime, il s'agit d'un certain Steven Barns, il…remarquant enfin les pleurs d'Alexis et la mine grave de la détective... que se passe-t-il ? C'est Castle ?

- Oui…il a disparu.

Castle reprend conscience petit à petit. Tous ses muscles lui font mal et ont des contractions sporadiques qu'il ne peut contrôler. Mais le plus douloureux est la sensation de brûlure lancinante qu'il éprouve autour du cou. Il reste allongé, les yeux fermés, sa migraine s'est accentuée lui engendrant des nausées. Il doit faire un effort considérable pour se concentrer. Il a peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur irrationnelle mais bien présente. Il sait qu'il n'est plus dans la « chambre ». Ce nouvel endroit est froid, humide, sent la moisissure et le sol est en terre. Il sait aussi qu'il est entièrement nu, que la chaîne attachée au collier a disparue. A sa place il porte des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux et se retrouve plongé dans les ténèbres.

Son imagination d'écrivain s'emballe, des centaines de scénarii lui viennent en tête, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Bien plus que la peur c'est une angoisse incontrôlable qui s'empare de lui. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il se retrouve à vomir, brusquement penché sur le côté en appui sur un bras. Chaque contraction stomacale est douloureuse, le goût acide de la bile lui brûle l'œsophage, le faisant pleurer. La crise passée, il se laisse retomber sur le dos, épuisé.

Dans un grincement sinistre la porte de sa «prison » s'ouvre, dessinant un rectangle lumineux dans le mur. Assez de lumière filtre dans la pièce pour que Castle remarque qu'elle est petite, à peine deux mètres sur deux, une ancienne cave ? Un cellier ? Il n'a pas le temps de faire d'autres suppositions qu'une silhouette apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Apparition sombre et inquiétante. Rick note qu'il s'agit d'une femme mais, comme elle se tient à contre jour, il ne peut voir son visage. Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la pièce et s'approche de lui, il a une réaction de protection immédiate en se recroquevillant sur lui-même en position fœtale. Ce qui déclenche un rire chez l'arrivante. Celle-ci s'arrête près de Rick, ce dernier ne peut détacher son regard de sa geôlière.

Mentalement, il note qu'elle porte une paire de bottes à lacets qui lui montent jusqu'aux genoux sur un pantalon moulant noir. Tenue complétée par un chemisier ample blanc, retombant sur ses hanches maintenu à la taille par une large ceinture. Ses cheveux sont longs et attachés en catogan. Petite touche finale qui le fait déglutir avec difficulté, une cravache qu'elle tient fermement dans la main droite. Et, avec laquelle elle donne de petits coups rapides contre sa botte d'un geste nerveux.

La femme s'accroupit et l'empoigne par les cheveux d'une main ferme, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle amène d'un geste vif la cravache jusqu'à son visage puis, doucement elle pose l'extrémité sur la joue de l'écrivain qui ne peut s'empêcher de frémir. Ce qui la fait sourire alors, tout en faisant glisser lentement le cuir tressé sur son visage puis le reste de son corps, elle parle enfin.

- Richard…Richard…. Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche qu'emploierait une mère devant la bêtise de son enfant. tu as été désobéissant, ce n'est pas bien. Je n'aime pas ça et je dois te punir pour cela.

- Non…s'il vous plait. Tente Castle dans une supplique.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! Son ton à changé brusquement. Elle resserre sa prise, tirant plus violemment sur les cheveux. Arrachant des larmes à l'écrivain. Lorsque je te donne un ordre tu dois obéir ! Elle le lâche, balançant violemment sa tête en arrière.

Rick ne peut retenir le mouvement et l'arrière de son crâne va fortement cogner le sol. Le choc l'étourdit légèrement. La femme se relève tout en continuant son monologue.

- Ça va être plus difficile que je ne le croyais. ELLE, il a l'impression qu'elle a craché ce pronom, a corrompu ton esprit et ton âme. Je vais avoir du mal à t'en guérir.

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de refermer la porte elle se retourne.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Richard, mais c'est un mal nécessaire. Dit-elle d'une voix peinée.

La porte claque, des verrous sont tirés. Les ténèbres ont repris possession de la place.

Cela ne fait plus aucun doute pour Kate, son mauvais pressentiment est confirmé. Son partenaire est en danger, il a été enlevé, par qui, comment et surtout pourquoi ? Plus elle réfléchit et moins elle parvient à répondre aux questions qui assaillent son esprit. Esposito les interrompt en faisant à son tour son entrée dans la pièce. Les voyant tous soucieux, il demande à Beckett ce qui se passe. Elle raconte alors le déroulement des évènements de la veille pour ses deux collègues. Elle emploie un ton neutre, plat et morne pour cacher son inquiétude, mais ses deux collègues ne sont pas dupes. Cependant par respect pour leur patronne et amie, ils s'abstiennent de tous commentaires.

- Bien le mieux à faire est de retracer son itinéraire depuis son départ de chez lui jusqu'à son enlèvement, Ryan et moi on va s'en charger !

Kate le regarde reconnaissante avec une once de sourire, elle sait qu'ils feront de leur mieux quitte à y passer jours et nuits car pour eux aussi Castle est important. Avant de partir le latino pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa supérieure.

- On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas !

Kate hoche la tête légèrement découragée. Esposito effectue une pression de sa main.

- Hey ! Courage Castle ne t'a jamais laissée tomber, il ne va pas commencer maintenant !

Cette fois Kate a un franc sourire, oui jamais il ne l'a laissée tomber, elle le sait. Il tiendra pour elle, le temps qu'elle le retrouve car elle sait qu'il a autant confiance en elle, qu'elle en lui. Il tiendra pour eux… La détective hoche la tête puis regarde Alexis.

- Je vais voir Gates pour lui demander l'autorisation d'enquêter !

- Mais si elle ne veut pas ? Demande la jeune fille inquiète.

Beckett s'approche de l'adolescente posant ses mains sur ses épaules elle lui offre un sourire rassurant.

- Alexis, c'est juste par courtoisie, je ne lui laisse pas le choix !

La belle rouquine lui sourit en retour, timidement. Elle la laisse partir vers le bureau de sa supérieure, son allure est fière et décidée, nul doute n'est permis sur ses intentions, Gates ne pourra s'opposer à la volonté de Kate Beckett. La détective frappe trois coups à la porte du capitaine.

- Oui !

Kate entre et fait face à une Gates peu attentive à ses déboires, en effet cette dernière écrit sans même lever un regard vers elle. Kate prend une profonde inspiration et débite.

- Monsieur, Castle a disparu et je suis persuadée qu'il a été enlevé !

- En quoi cela concerne t'il la crime ? Demande Gates en levant les yeux vers Beckett.

- Il est mon partenaire ! S'outrage violemment la jeune femme.

- Et alors, nous ne sommes pas le service des personnes disparus !

Kate fulmine, elle se met à trembler.

- Je m'en fous ! Malgré le regard surpris de Gates, elle poursuit. Il est mon partenaire ! Que vous le vouliez ou non je le rechercherai !

'Iron' Gates la regarde, tentant de retenir un sourire. Elle lève la main avec dédain et tout en reprenant ses activités d'avant l'interruption de son lieutenant.

- Faites ce que vous voulez lieutenant, mais n'oubliez pas, le meurtre reste l'objectif premier !

Kate sourit, elle salue son capitaine et sort lui promettant d'élucider cette affaire. Puis, stop brusquement, se retourne et lance.

- Oh capitaine, une dernière chose ! Gates relève la tête s'apprête à parler mais Kate continue. Je pense que nous aurons besoin du FBI ! A la mine peu convaincue de sa supérieure, Beckett ajoute. L'agent Shaw a travaillé avec nous il y a un moment. Elle est très compétente et connait bien Castle !

Levant de nouveau la main, mais cette fois avec un regard blasé.

- Vous avez carte blanche détective, faite venir la NASA s'il le faut mais je veux que cette affaire soit résolue dans les plus brefs délais, je ne veux pas du maire sur le dos !

Kate s'incline sans un mot et referme la porte du bureau de son chef satisfaite. Elle sait que quoi qu'elle fasse Gates sera derrière elle. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle laisse un message à l'agent Shaw espérant qu'elle n'a pas d'affaire en cours.

Lorsque Kate sort du bureau, elle lance un clin d'œil à Alexis qui comprend que tout c'est passé comme elle le voulait. Cette dernière ne veut pas quitter le commissariat pour autant. Elle ne saurait pas quoi faire chez elle et, si elle peut être utile, si elle peut faire la différence pour aider son père, elle se doit d'être là. Jours et nuit s'il le faut, son père ferait la même chose pour elle. Kate se refuse à voir cette jeune fille, la fille de son amour, dans un tel environnement, elle doit trouver une solution et surtout convaincre Alexis. En attendant, il y a une autre personne à prévenir et à rassurer. Elle téléphone donc à Martha qui est en voyage à Rome en amoureux, lui promettant qu'elle s'occupera de sa petite fille, car il est hors de question pour la détective, au vu de la détresse de la rouquine de la laisser seule au loft.

La fin de journée arrive lorsque Kate reçoit enfin l'appel du messie, Shaw arrivera demain lui assurant tout son soutient, Kate la remercie amplement et raccroche. Elle regarde Alexis qui tombe de fatigue, littéralement. Elle la ramène au loft, l'ado n'a même pas la force de manger, elle va directement se coucher sous le regard protecteur de Kate. Celle-ci s'installe dans le salon pour étudier les maigres indices qui pourraient la conduire à son Castle. Mais elle ne trouve rien et, c'est, emportée par la fatigue qu'elle s'endort. Ses rêves sont peuplés de cauchemars, Castle torturé, Castle qui crie, Castle mort…

Kate se réveille en sursaut, elle regarde l'heure 6h du matin, bondissant de son canapé elle va prendre une douche. Avec une grimace elle remet ses affaires de la veille, mais elle n'a pas le temps de passer chez elle. Alexis, qui elle aussi a très peu dormi et qui vient de se lever, l'interpelle lui imposant un petit déjeuner qu'elle accepte à contre cœur. Puis, après s'être assurée que tout irait bien pour l'ado elle part en courant.

Le long du trajet Beckett trace un tableau rapide de la situation. Qui a pu enlever Castle et pourquoi ? Alors une question angoissante s'impose à elle. Était-il encore tout simplement en vie ? Après tout aucune rançon n'avait été demandée alors qu'il est millionnaire, aucune vidéo ou photo les lançant sur la piste de l'enlèvement ne leur étaient parvenues.

Elle doit bien le reconnaître elle n'a rien de rien ! C'est dans un soupire de dépit qu'elle franchit les portes de l'ascenseur. Cependant, un sourire nait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle voit l'Agent Shaw, son messie, celle qui lui rendrait son Castle.

Vingt minutes plus tard les trois femmes fixent le deuxième tableau blanc. Celui attribué à Castle, à côté de sa photo un grand point d'interrogation et des possibilités. – enlèvement- meurtre- disparition volontaire- La ligne temporelle s'est étoffée grâce aux recherches des gars. Elles savent que Castle à fait arrêter le taxi cinq minutes, le temps que Rick récupère un bouquet qu'il avait commandé. Il était 19h07 exactement, comme le prouve le règlement par carte bancaire. Le chauffeur affirme avoir déposé Mr Castle devant l'immeuble du lieutenant Beckett à 19h21. Non, son client n'avait pas l'air anxieux mais plutôt nerveux. Mais d'une nervosité liée à une excitation de joie à l'idée d'un rendez-vous. Oui il est certain de l'heure car son client s'inquiétait de savoir si la jeune femme serait prête puisqu'il était en avance.

Les gars avaient fait fouiller l'immeuble et les alentours. Mis à part le bouquet retrouvé dans la cage d'escalier au rez-de-chaussée rien ne laissait supposer une lutte quelconque. Rien, pas le moindre indice permettant de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Castle.

Gates remercie l'agent Shaw de mettre officieusement les ressources du FBI à leur disposition. Elle confirme à Beckett qu'elles sont toutes les deux en charge de « l'affaire Castle ». Faute d'avoir plus de renseignements les deux femmes commencent par la base de toute enquête. Les motifs qui pourraient pousser une personne à nuire à l'écrivain.

Elles observent toutes les deux le tableau blanc, le fixant avec intensité comme si la solution allait leur sauter aux yeux subitement. Jordan tourne la tête vers Kate qui se ronge les ongles, anxieuse, nul doute n'est permis que, pour la détective, Castle est bien plus qu'un simple partenaire.

- Vous vous êtes donné une chance ?

- La brunette regarde l'agent Shaw d'un air dubitatif, détourne les yeux pour fixer de nouveau le tableau blanc. Kate se mord les lèvres, les sourcils froncés, elle est gênée d'avoir à avouer ce genre de chose, mais pour l'heure le moment n'est pas à la pudeur, seul le fait de retrouver son partenaire compte. Alors peu importe ce que les gens peuvent passer ou dire.

- Oui, je voulais nous donner une chance, cette fameuse soirée où il m'a invitée à dîner, était notre premier rendez vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez pleins d'autres occasions de sortir en tête à tête tous les deux et de rattraper le temps perdu.

L'inspectrice hoche la tête esquissant un faible sourire, elle espère vraiment de tout son cœur, retrouver son ami bientôt et enfin oublier toute cette histoire.

La journée du lendemain se déroule avec une lenteur impressionnante, ils n'ont toujours aucune piste sur la disparition de Castle, aucun témoin ou point de départ qui pourrait leur donner espoir de le retrouver en vie. Dans l'esprit de Kate se forme déjà le pire des scénarii, celui de l'homicide. Si dans les 48 heures une personne disparue n'est pas retrouvée, il y a de très forte chance qu'elle soit morte.

Voila ce que l'on apprenait à l'école de police et la plupart du temps, cela s'avérait être vraie. Non c'est impossible, il ne peut pas être …non, elle ne le supporterait pas, il fallait qu'il soit en vie…

L'autre équipe de choc arrive coupant les réflexions morbides de leur patronne.

- Yo, on a une nouvelle qui va vous mettre sur le cul, devinez quoi !

- On n'a pas franchement le temps de jouer aux devinettes, alors déballez votre sac.

Beckett exaspérée, répond plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Personne ne relève son ton agressif sachant que la jeune femme est déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Eh bien notre victime Steve Barns exerçait bien en tant que courtier d'assurance mais il avait un second métier moins connu celui-ci ! Esposito voit l'impatience sur le visage de sa chef et enchaîne. Il était aussi écrivain à ses heures perdues.

Kate et Jordan se regardent interloquées puis reportent de nouveau leur attention sur les deux détectives, les interrogeant du regard.

- Oui nous avons retrouvé dans son appartement un ordinateur qui est protégé mais les experts de l'informatique se chargent de le cracker. Il semble également, que notre gars est fan de Castle, il a tous ses romans ainsi que ceux de ses potes de poker. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, nous avons retrouvé une carte de Gina, l'ex de Castle, les éditions Black Pawn viennent de lui proposer un contrat pour publier son tout premier roman. Nous avons appelé l'éditrice de Castle qui nous a confirmé qu'en effet le roman de Steve Barns était sur le point d'être publié.

Kate réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence, non la disparition de Rick et la mort de Barns, ne peut qu'être reliées. La jeune femme reprend espoir. Enfin un début de quelque chose même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est toujours mieux que rien du tout.

Un cri de frayeur résonne dans la cellule et se propage dans le couloir au bout duquel une lourde porte en bois pivote silencieusement sur ses gongs. Une femme, les cheveux longs détachés, portant une robe longue et ample se précipite dans le couloir.

- Où vas-tu ? Hurle une voix de femme.

- Le libérer ! Rétorque une voix plus douce mais tout aussi ferme.

- NON ! Il doit être puni !

- Ecoute-le ! Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a eu ni eau, ni nourriture !

- J'AI DIT NON !

- TU VAS LE TUER ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Essaie de raisonner la plus douce.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Tout en parlant elles étaient arrivées devant le cachot. La jeune femme en robe ouvre la porte et braque sa lampe torche sur le corps tremblant de l'écrivain couché au milieu de la pièce. Elle se précipite et s'agenouille près de lui. Elle pose la lampe sur le sol et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il a les yeux rouges et le regard d'un dément. Ses lèvres sont craquelées. Elle relève la tête en colère.

- Tu es contente ? Il a de la fièvre et est en plein délire !

- Il devait être puni. Elle répond en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

- Ce n'est pas en le tuant, que tu vas avoir ce que tu veux !

- C'est bon ! Ramène-le dans la chambre !

- Aide-moi.

- Non ! Débrouille-toi ! Et lave-le, il pue !


	3. Le bon la méchante et la gentille

**Avec un peu de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui commentent, et ont mis la fic en suivis et en favoris. :) **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Soirée du 4**__**ème**__** jour**_

Le silence se fait brusquement, seulement troublé par les lamentations de Castle, totalement désorienté. La jeune femme maugrée contre le traitement que l'autre lui a infligé. Comment peut-elle être aussi cruelle. Elle caresse la joue de l'écrivain qui sursaute à son touché, se pelotonnant un peu plus, effrayé. Elle constate que non seulement il a fermé les yeux, certainement les pupilles agressées par la lumière, pourtant faible, qui vient du couloir et de la lampe torche posée près de lui, après plusieurs jours passé dans l'obscurité complète. Mais aussi qu'il se force à les garder clos, comme pour se protéger de visions horribles.

Elle essaie à nouveau de le toucher mais cette fois en lui parlant d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il a un tremblement plus fort que les autres mais la laisse faire. Elle lui caresse alors la joue puis les cheveux, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant malade pour le réconforter. Petit à petit les tremblements sont moins violents, il ne se force plus pour garder les paupières baissées. Elle continue à le rassurer tout en l'observant. Dans son état il sera incapable de marcher, elle va avoir besoin de la chaise roulante pliante. Et doit aussi prendre les clefs pour lui enlever ses fers. Pour cela elle va devoir le laisser et elle craint sa réaction, alors elle insiste, lui faisant la promesse de revenir. Appuyant chacun de ses mots pour qu'ils touchent l'esprit de l'écrivain.

- Je vais vous sortir de cette pièce Richard, je vous le promets. Vous comprenez…je vais vous aider. Il ne faut plus avoir peur, je suis là. je vais m'occuper de vous Richard…. Richard ça va aller, promis. Je vais partir chercher des affaires.

Elle le voit aussitôt remuer la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour lui dire de ne pas le laisser. C'est pourquoi avant que la panique ne gagne Castle, elle reprend d'une voix très douce, car elle n'est pas certaine qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle lui dit.

- Non, n'ayez pas peur, je vais revenir, j'ai promis. Vous comprenez, je vais revenir pour vous. Je suis là pour vous aider. vous ne risquez plus rien, ça va aller maintenant.

Elle continue de le rassurer, il a l'air de se détendre un peu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espère en constatant son immobilité et son silence, il a cessé de gémir. Elle souhaite que ce ne soit pas une crise de catatonie. Elle se relève tout en poursuivant d'un ton apaisant et toujours en insistant sur les mots.

- Je reviens Richard, promis. Je vais revenir. Soyez courageux.

Elle sait que ça va être difficile pour lui, mais elle n'a pas le choix puisque cette garce a refusé de l'aider. Elle doit se débrouiller seule. La jeune femme se détourne de Castle et sort en courant. Elle doit faire le plus vite possible d'autant que le cri de désespoir que lance l'écrivain lui brise le cœur. Pourquoi Kendra a-t-elle été aussi méchante ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir où il était et ce qui lui arrivait puisque désorienté par son enlèvement et la charge du Taser qui l'avait assommé. Sa réaction était prévisible, elle aurait dû en tenir compte. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une conversation avec elle. La prochaine fois elle risquerait fort de le tuer.

Elle s'affaire le plus vite possible et repart vers la cellule moins de dix minutes plus tard. Pour ne pas l'effrayer elle appelle Castle et recommence à lui parler d'une voix douce. Elle remarque tout de suite qu'il a placé ses mains devant son visage. Il a du essayer d'ouvrir les yeux et s'en ait servies pour les protéger de la lumière. Elle est contente, il a eu une réaction, c'est bon signe. Elle s'approche au plus près avec le fauteuil et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Je suis là Richard, comme promis. Je suis revenue, ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de vous maintenant. Je m'appelle Katiana.

Elle jurerait qu'il a réagi à son prénom. Mais sa priorité est de lui donner à boire, c'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort de soif. Tendant le bras elle attrape le récipient se trouvant sur le siège et le pose à côté d'elle. Il contient de l'eau et une petite éponge. Katiana s'en saisit et la porte aux lèvres de Castle qui, encore fois, sursaute à ce nouveau contact. Elle presse l'éponge faisant couler le précieux liquide dans le bouche de l'écrivain qui la automatiquement entrouverte et bientôt essaie de presser à son tour l'éponge avec ses lèvres pour absorber l'eau. Durant un long moment elle recommence la même opération. Le réhabituant peu à peu à boire. Sa première véritable gorgée lui ayant provoquant une quinte de toux. Lorsqu'elle l'en croit enfin capable, elle prend le récipient d'une main, de l'autre soulève doucement la tête de Castle et le fait boire directement.

- Allez-y doucement… voilà c'est bien Richard. Pas trop d'un seul coup…comme ça oui, parfait. C'est bien, je vous en redonnerai plus tard. Maintenant je vais vous détacher, d'accord. Vous comprenez ? N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai pas mal.

Encore une fois, avec des gestes lents et des paroles douces, Katiana lui enlève ses fers. Elle note qu'un de ses poignets est écorché. Il a dû tenter d'ôter ses chaînes. Toujours avec précaution et patience, elle le fait s'asseoir puis, pour le tranquilliser elle le couvre avec la couverture qu'elle a amenée. Immédiatement il agrippe les bords et la resserre autour de lui. Arrive le moment le plus délicat le faire se lever et le mettre dans le fauteuil. La jeune femme place ce dernier juste à côté de l'écrivain et se positionne derrière lui. Comme pour le reste, elle lui explique ce qu'elle veut faire. Pour ne pas lui faire peur et aussi pour qu'il comprenne qu'il va falloir qu'il y mette du sien et faire un effort pour se lever.

- Maintenant Richard, vous devez m'aider d'accord. Nous allons partir de cet endroit, tous les deux. Comme je vous l'ai promis. Mais je ne peux pas vous porter, juste vous soutenir. Vous allez voir, on va y arriver, vous allez y arriver et nous pourrons quitter cette pièce. je vais vous soutenir et il faut que vous vous leviez assez pour vous placez dans le fauteuil. D'accord ? Attention je vais passer mes mains sous vos bras. Laissez-vous faire, vous ne risquez rien…. Parfait. Quand je vous le demande essayez de vous mettre debout…. Prêt ? …. Maintenant.

Bien qu'il ne lui ait toujours pas parlé, il semble plus réceptif à ce qu'elle lui dit. Et, à son ordre et avec son aide, il arrive à se redresser. Il titube un peu et a juste le temps de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avant que ses jambes ne flanchent. Katiana l'installe bien, prenant soin de le recouvrir comme il faut avec la couverture. Elle cherche quelque chose dans le sac accroché à l'une des poignets. C'est une paire de lunette de soleil qu'elle met à Castle, sans oublier de lui préciser que c'est pour protéger ses yeux. Enfin, il lui fait un petit signe de tête signifiant qu'il a compris. Ils quittent enfin cette pièce sombre et humide.

Ils arrivent bientôt devant la « chambre » de Castle. Katiana prend soin de baisser l'intensité lumineuse, le bouton se trouvant à l'extérieur et étant réglable. Kendra a vraiment tout prévu. Elle pousse le fauteuil à l'intérieur de la chambre et se dirige directement vers la cabine de douche. A cet instant, elle recommence à exposer à l'écrivain, ce qu'elle va faire. Toujours d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Est-ce l'eau qu'il a bue, ses paroles ou le fait qu'il soit sorti de sa prison ? Elle n'en sait rien, mais toujours est-il que Castle a l'air de se reprendre un peu. C'est donc avec moins de difficultés que prévues qu'elle arrive à le faire aller dans la douche. Naturellement, il est trop faible pour rester debout, alors elle l'aide à s'asseoir dans le bac. Puis de la même manière que s'y prendrait une mère avec son enfant, elle le lave. Il se laisse faire, n'esquivant aucun de ses gestes même lorsqu'elle atteint une partie plus intime. Une fois qu'elle l'a rincé, elle prend une première serviette pour lui essayer les cheveux.

C'est alors qu'il craque, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais, dès qu'elle s'est approchée, il s'est agrippé à son bras et s'est mis à pleurer. Elle ne cherche pas à le repousser au contraire, elle étreint et il vient poser sa tête sur son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle reste un moment dans cette position, lui chuchotant des mots de réconforts pour qu'il se calme. Tout en maudissant mentalement Kendra pour être la cause de son tourment.

La crise passe, elle le soutenir pour qu'il marche jusqu'au lit dans lequel elle l'aide à se coucher. Il ne parle toujours pas mais, est de plus en plus attentif à ses paroles. Et ne la quitte pas du regard, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle lui sourit, il lui attrape la main et la serre assez fort malgré son état d'extrême faiblesse. Pour Katiana le message est très clair, il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. Elle le rassure, invariablement avec les mêmes mots, la même voix apaisante.

- Je vais rester près de vous Richard. Je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil et m'installer près du lit. Je veillerai sur vous. Mais avant je vais vous donner un peu de soupe chaude. Cela vous fera du bien. J'en ai mis dans un thermos tout à l'heure. Ensuite vous pourrez dormir, je serais là. Vous ne risquerez rien.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui fait prendre la soupe, doucement par petite gorgée. Katiana se rend compte qu'elle n'a rien pris pour faire tomber la fièvre de l'écrivain. Celle-ci tombera peut-être d'elle-même après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Comme elle l'a promis à Castle, elle reste près de lui, même après que ce dernier se soit endormi.

Il est presque 18 heures lorsque Ryan reçoit un appel d'un des gars du labo informatique. Il prend quelques notes et raccroche. Il se lève son bloc en main et se dirige vers la salle où Shaw et Beckett prennent un peu de repos. Elles ont passé une partie de la journée à interroger les connaissances professionnelles de Castle.

- J'ai du nouveau ! Lance Ryan en entrant, brandissant son bloc comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal. Les gars du labo ont réussi à accéder aux données de l'ordinateur de notre victime Steve Barns. Ils y ont trouvé son roman, que Black Pawn va éditer mais aussi le projet d'un second. De simples notes sur les persos, l'intrigue…etc. Ils ont fait un tour sur son navigateur et ils ont trouvé des sites où le type était inscrit sous le pseudo de « Plume d'Or »

- Voilà qui dénote une haute estime de lui-même et surtout de son talent d'écrivain. Souligne Shaw.

- Tu as les adresses de ces sites ?

- Oh oui ! ça va te plaire Beckett. Il y a le blog de Castle, son site officiel associé à sa maison d'édition. Plus deux autres sites de fans « Les plumes assassines » et « Le Maître du crime »

- Voilà qui confirme le lien de la victime avec Castle, Kate.

- Oui, tu as autre chose Kevin ?

- Il y a aussi pas mal de photos de Barns avec ou sans Castle lors de soirées. Ils vont me les envoyer avec le roman et le projet du second.

- Ok ! je veux qu'Esposito et toi vous me trouviez les endroits où ces soirées ont eu lieu, quand et….

- Et vous ferez tout ça demain, coupe l'agent du FBI devant l'empressement de Kate.

- On ne peut pas attendre ! Il faut aussi voir sur les sites ! C'est notre seule piste sérieuse…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Kate mais pas maintenant. Ce soir nous allons tous rentrer et nous reposer. Demain, Ryan et Esposito examineront les photos, et d'ailleurs je leurs conseil de faire venir Melle Haas, l'agent de Rick. Elle pourra être utile, après tout c'est elle qui gère ces genres d'évènements.

- Oui, la plupart du temps sinon c'est directement la maison d'édition. Précise Beckett.

- Quant à nous, nous iront faire un tour sur ces sites pour voir ce que « Plume d'Or » y disait sur Castle.

- L'agent Shaw a raison Beckett, coupe Esposito qui a suivi Ryan lorsqu'il s'est levé et qui a tout entendu. Nous avons tous besoin d'avoir les idées claires non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais qu'il s'agit de Rick, nous sommes tous inquiets pour lui, mais nous devons aussi nous comporter comme pour n'importe qu'elle autre affaire.

- Il a raison Beckett et tu le sais, ajoute Ryan. Si on se laisse emporter par nos sentiments pour Castle, nous risquons de passer à côté d'un détail important.

- D'accord on se retrouve tous demain.

A contre cœur Kate se dirige vers l'ascenseur, elle repense à la connexion entre la disparition de Castle et le meurtre de Barns. Mais, c'est le cœur en berne qu'elle pénètre dans la cabine, elle est frustrée. Ils n'ont rien, aucunes preuves qui relient directement les deux affaires. Pourtant, tout porte à croire que le meurtre à un rapport avec l'enlèvement de Rick, mais quel est le fil conducteur ? Kate est certaine que lorsqu'elle le découvrira, elle aura une piste sérieuse pour retrouver son écrivain. La détective se rend à sa voiture, s'installe et, après un long soupir de dépit, elle démarre, direction le loft. Elle ne veut pas laisser Alexis seule et surtout elle a besoin d'être auprès d'elle.

Très vite le flic en elle revient vers l'affaire qui occupe son esprit en permanence depuis près de 5 jours. Elle refait le point, aucun véritable lien entre Castle et le meurtre cependant en son for intérieur, elle est sûre et certaine de son intuition : le meurtre est la conséquence de l'enlèvement de Rick ou plus exactement le contraire, car elle vient de réaliser que le meurtre a eu lieu avant la disparition de l'écrivain. Néanmoins pour l'instant elle doit abdiquer et reconnaître que Jordan et les gars ont raison, que fera-t-elle de plus ce soir, si ce n'est s'agacer encore plus et tourner en rond tel un tigre en cage. Malgré tout, Beckett ne peut pas accepter cet état de fait, se reposer revient à laisser Castle un peu plus entre les mains de son ou ses ravisseurs. Kate ne peut se résoudre à cette idée, chaque minute qui passe, risque de coûter la vie à son partenaire.

De plus elle a promis à Alexis tout autant qu'à elle-même, qu'elle ferait tout pour lui ramener son père. Mais surtout, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait s'il venait à mourir et encore moins sans qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose. Elle est trop amoureuse pour envisager de le perdre, sa vie deviendrait de nouveau un enfer sans lui et bien pire que cela avait été. Il faut qu'elle trouve cet élément qui relie ces deux affaires mais pas ce soir, elle le sait, et bien que son cœur lui hurle de retourner au 12th, sa raison elle, lui dicte d'aller rejoindre Alexis. Et, pour une fois sa raison est une bonne chose pour elle, il n'est jamais bon d'écouter son cœur dans ce genre de situation, sur ce point Ryan a raison. Non, la vie de son amour était en jeu alors plus de sentimentaliste juste des faits et rien d'autre.

- Kate arrive au loft, lorsqu'elle pénètre dans l'immeuble standing de son écrivain le gardien l'a salue, un grand sourire placardé sur les lèvres. Comme tous les soirs depuis la disparition de Rick.

- Bien le bonsoir miss Beckett !

- Bonsoir James, comment allez vous ? S'enquiert-elle avec politesse.

- Très bien et vous ? Il n'attend pas vraiment une réponse et enchaîne. Monsieur Castle s'est-il absenté ? Cela fait presque 5 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave j'espère ?

La détective grimace, esquisse malgré tout un sourire crispé et sur le ton le plus neutre qu'elle puisse avoir.

- Une promotion de dernière minute à Miami, c'est gentil à vous de vous quérir de sa santé.

- Oh vous savez c'est normal, continue le gardien sur un ton affable, malgré sa célébrité Mr Castle a toujours une parole aimable pour moi ou mes deux autres collègues et il ne nous oublie jamais pour noël et même pour nos anniversaire. Bonne soirée à vous

- Merci James.

Elle s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, et fait un dernier rictus au gardien en appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage. Les portes se referment sur elle et enfin elle peut ôter son masque. La discussion qu'elle vient d'avoir avec le gardien, soulève un nouveau problème. Personne ne doit savoir mais, plus le temps passe et plus les gens vont commencer à poser des questions, lorsqu'une personnalité comme Richard Castle ne donne plus signe de vie ça se remarque assez vite.

Beckett arrive devant la porte du loft et sonne, quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvre sur une Alexis au visage rongé par l'inquiétude, ce qui resserre un peu plus le cœur de la jeune femme. Sans nouvelles et surtout sans savoir ce qui est arrivé à son père, l'angoisse de la jeune fille ne fait que s'accentuer comme elle l'a noté au fil des soirées qu'elle passe en s'en compagnie. C'est tout naturellement que la jeune Castle serre fort Kate dans ses bras, fermant les yeux et tremblant légèrement. La détective étreint la rousse avec tendresse, lui transmettant son soutien et sa force. Etreinte qui les réconforte aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Elles affrontent cette épreuve ensemble dans l'espoir du retour de l'homme qu'elles aiment. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent enfin, Kate caresse la joue d'Alexis en lui souriant puis finit d'entrer dans l'appartement.

- Grand-mère sera là demain, elle n'a pas pu prendre l'avion plus tôt à cause du nuage de cendre !

La brunette hoche la tête en signe de compréhension puis se dirige vers la cuisine.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim ! Répond l'adolescente.

- Eh bien il faut manger, jeune fille, tu crois que ton père sera content de voir un squelette lorsqu'il sera de retour ?

- La jeune fille sourit puis rejoint Kate.

- Je vais t'aider, j'ai toujours voulu faire cela avec ma… La phrase d'Alexis meurt sur ses lèvres.

La détective comprend ce que la rouquine voulait dire et est touchée. Très souvent avant la mort de sa mère, elle cuisinait avec cette dernière et elle se souvient que cela était toujours des moments de pure magie pour elles deux. Alors ce soir si Alexis le désire, elle sera en quelque sorte une mère de substitution. Remplaçant temporairement celle qui ne semble pas savoir la chance qu'elle a d'avoir une fille aussi fantastique qu'Alexis.

Durant une bonne demi-heure, elles cuisinent oubliant pour un temps que, le père pour l'une et l'amour de sa vie pour l'autre, a disparu et est peut-être en grand danger. Ce moment est une pure merveille de détente, elles sont toutes deux en harmonie et malgré toutes les dissensions qu'il a pu y avoir auparavant entre elles, à cet instant l'osmose et la magie opèrent, les enveloppant dans une bulle de bien être.

Leur préparation terminée, toutes deux s'installent à table et commencent à déguster leur repas. Tout se fait naturellement entre elles, c'est le premier dîner détendu qu'elles ont depuis que chaque soir adolescente et détective mangent en tête à tête.

Très vite la conversation en vient à l'enquête en cours, Kate apprend à la lycéenne que la disparition de son père et l'affaire de meurtre sur lequel ils enquêtent, semblent liées. Alexis écoute avec attention et alors que la détective achève son récit.

- Merci Kate. Devant l'air d'incompréhension de la jeune femme elle poursuit. Merci de vous occuper si bien de moi, votre présence à mes côtés m'aide à mieux supporter la situation. Et surtout merci de me tenir informée, c'est important pour moi et je veux me rendre utile. Si je peux aider au lieu de rester ici à broyer du noir, je préférerai.

Kate observe la jeune fille un long moment puis lui sourit prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas très conventionnel mais je pense que personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, si tu viens nous aider. Après tout, ton père est bien dans mes pattes depuis quatre ans !

- Tel père, telle fille ! Lance Alexis avec un léger sourire.

Kate sourit à son tour. L'atmosphère détendue leur fait du bien à toute deux et elles terminent le repas par une glace qu'elles dégustent sur le canapé. Un silence serein s'est installé, jusqu'à ce que la jeune adolescente propose à la partenaire de son père de l'aide pour éplucher tous les messages qui figurent sur les différents sites dédiés de son père.

- Ok Alexis, mais tu n'iras que sur le blog et le site officiel de ton père. Interdiction d'aller sur les sites des fans, tu sais qu'il ne veut pas, alors je respecte sa volonté.

La rousse accepte avec un grand sourire. Elle se lève pour ramener les bols vides dans la cuisine lorsqu'un bip rompt le silence. Alexis se saisit de son portable, lit rapidement le message et sans attendre elle le fait lire à Kate.

_« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je t'aime_

_Papa »_

Beckett regarde la jeune fille aussi surprise qu'elle, néanmoins toutes deux sont d'accord pour dire que ce message n'est pas de l'écrivain, mais du ou des ravisseurs. Un faux message histoire d'embrouiller les esprits et de leur faire abandonner leurs recherches. Mais ce message est une bonne nouvelle malgré tout, car il signifie que Rick est en vie. Devant le doute de la jeune fille Kate lui explique.

- Pourquoi prendre la peine de t'envoyer un texto si ton père…n'est plus, cela serait absurde. La ou les personnes qui ont enlevé ton père ne veulent pas de rançon, sinon tu aurais reçu leur demande depuis longtemps. Non, ils veulent autre chose de lui et pour cela ils ont besoin de temps, d'où ce message pour arrêter de le chercher.

Alexis acquiesce avec un grand sourire. L'espoir renaît en elle, son père est vivant, nul doute n'est permis, elle le sent.

Beckett prend son téléphone et appelle son amie Jordan. Elle lui donne le numéro qui s'affiche sur le téléphone d'Alexis bien qu'ayant peu d'espoir d'obtenir une piste sérieuse. Peu de temps après elle en a la confirmation lorsque l'agent la rappelle, l'informant que c'est un portable jetable prépayé, donc pas de possibilité ne le tracer ou de remonter jusqu'à l'acheteur.

Mais Shaw est d'accord avec Beckett, tout laisse à penser que Castle est en vie, ses ravisseurs tentent de faire arrêter les recherches. Mais c'est mal connaître Kate Beckett, jamais elle n'arrêtera de rechercher son partenaire, quoiqu'il en coûte.

_**5**__**ème**__** jour **_

Rick se réveille en sursaut, il vient de faire un terrible cauchemar. Il soupire de soulagement en sentant qu'il est dans un lit. Puis, il réalise brusquement qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre. La vérité s'impose brutalement à lui, ce n'était pas un cauchemar en fin de compte. Il porte une main tremblante à son cou. Le collier est bien là, mais il n'est pas attaché à la chaîne qu'il voit enroulée sur le sol. Il se redresse mais doit aussitôt se rallonger, pris de vertiges. Il est épuisé physiquement, tout son corps lui fait mal, comme s'il avait été roué de coups. Tout son être est envahi par une impression à la fois de crainte voire, de pure terreur mais aussi de réconfort et de chaleur. Ce sentiment contradictoire ne fait que le perturber un peu plus. Il tente de rassembler ses souvenirs mais n'y arrive pas. Castle prend conscience de la présence de la chaise roulante près du lit. Le souvenir d'une voix douce s'impose à lui, il ne s'agissait donc pas un rêve non plus. Ce n'était donc pas Kate qui est venue le chercher pour le mettre en sécurité. Ce simple constat le bouleverse un peu plus, tout comme le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi il est là. Il tente de se relever et se fige dans son élan lorsqu'il entend les verrous de la porte être tirés.

Son regard reste rivé sur la porte, il voit la poignée tourner et le battant s'ouvrir doucement. Puis, tout s'arrête brusquement tandis que des éclats de voix se font entendre. Ces voix, il les connait, Castle ne peut rien faire contre les tremblements qui secouent tout son corps.

- NON ! Tu vas le laisser tranquille !

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ! Je veux qu'il fasse ce que je lui demanderais ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher Katiana !

- PLUS TARD ! Il en est incapable maintenant et C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Les cris cessent, laissant place à une discussion animée mais sur un ton plus calme. Ce qui rend la suite de la conversation incompréhensible pour Castle. Enfin la porte s'ouvre entièrement et une jeune femme entre dans la pièce. Elle porte un plateau bien garni, qu'elle dépose sur la table, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Son visage affiche un magnifique sourire qui a le pouvoir d'apaiser aussitôt l'écrivain. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il se sent en sécurité avec elle.

Ils s'observent l'un l'autre, en silence. Castle la trouve plutôt jolie, elle a un visage aux traits d'une extrême douceur, des yeux couleur noisette et une longue chevelure noire ondulée qui lui recouvre les épaules. Elle porte un jean, un chemisier vert amande et des tennis de toile. Mais, c'est lorsqu'elle s'adresse à lui, qu'il comprend pourquoi elle lui inspire confiance. C'est elle, c'est SA VOIX, c'est la personne qui l'a aidé. Il lui sourit à son tour.

- Bonjour Richard, je constate que votre fièvre a disparu. Comment vous…

- C'est vous ? La voix de Castle est rauque. Vous êtes venue me chercher ? Ce n'était pas Ka… il stoppe soudainement, se rappelant ce qu'il a subi la dernière fois qu'il a prononcé le prénom de sa muse.

- Oui, mon prénom est Katiana, vous vous souvenez ? Elle ne relève pas son hésitation.

- Oui…merci. C'est qui ?... L'autre femme ?

- C'est ma sœur Kendra. Elle continue alors qu'il s'apprête à parler. Je vois bien à votre expression que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions. Je vous promets d'y répondre mais avant, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

Castle ne répond pas et se contente d'un hochement de tête. De toute façon que peut-il faire d'autre, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Elle l'aide à s'asseoir et commence par lui faire boire un des jus d'orange frais qu'elle a apporté. Ensuite elle va chercher des vêtements dans la commode pour qu'il s'habille. Ce qu'il fait, en notant que tous les habits sont des mêmes marques que ceux qu'il porte quotidiennement. Une fois prêt, elle l'aide à marcher jusqu'à la table. Il est encore faible et a besoin de soutien. Il regarde le contenu du plateau. Il y a un autre vers de jus d'orange, deux pêches, de la confiture, du pain et de la « bouillie » pour enfant…à la vanille apparemment. Devant son froncement de sourcil.

- Je sais que ça semble étrange mais après trois jours sans manger, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour réhabituer votre estomac à accepter de la nourriture.

- Ça…ça n'a duré que 3 jours…dans ce trou ? Je…j'ai cru…à plus. Sa voix est moins rauque mais sa détresse peut s'y remarquer. S'il vous plait racontez-moi…pendant que je mange. Ajoute-t-il doucement.

- D'accord, Kendra vous a enlevé il y a cinq jours, le soir où vous aviez rendez-vous avec le lieutenant Beckett.

- Pourquoi ? Elle veut quoi ? Une rançon ?

- Non, c'est compliqué. Avec elle c'est toujours compliqué. Elle vous aime Richard, elle vous veut pour elle. Elle est jalouse du lieutenant. C'est pourquoi elle vous a puni lorsque vous avait prononcé son prénom.

- Cette femme est folle ! Aidez-moi, Katiana, aidez-moi à fuir.

A peine a-t-il fin sa phrase qu'il voit la jeune femme se contracter et porter une main tremblante à son visage qui a pâli. Son regard aussi vient de changer, Castle peut y lire de la peur. Il regrette immédiatement sa demande, la jeune femme est sa seule alliée. Il ne peut se permettre de la faire fuir par peur. Il panique lorsqu'il la voit prendre le fauteuil et se diriger vers la porte.

- NON ! Ne partez pas ! Excusez-moi. Restez…je vous en prie.

- Je ne pars pas Richard, elle se retourne et lui sourit. Je voulais juste mettre ce fauteuil dans le couloir. Ce qu'elle fait rapidement avant de revenir vers lui. Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez… je suis désolée…elle….Katiana prend la main de Rick dans les sienne et fixe son regard au sien. Ecoutez-moi bien Richard, quoiqu'elle vous demande… faite-le, obéissez-lui ou elle vous fera souffrir encore plus…. Elle semble hésiter et poursuit, elle aime faire du mal aux gens… surtout à ceux qu'elle aime s'ils la contrarient.

- D'accord.

Tous les deux se taisent, Rick prend son temps mais il réussit à manger tout ce qu'il y a sur le plateau. En fait, il a traîné volontairement car il ne veut pas voir Katiana partir. La jeune femme l'a compris car elle prend un air désolé lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il a fini. Elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle va faire, mais Kendra a insisté. Elle se lève et se saisit de l'extrémité de la chaîne puis revient vers Castle. Ce dernier a un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais laisse faire la jeune femme. Il se contente de crisper les poings et de contracter sa mâchoire. Avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte, Katiana lui conseil de se reposer et qu'elle reviendra plus tard lui apporter son autre repas.

Il est à peine allongé qu'il crie de douleur en portant ses mains au collier qui émet ses maudites décharges électriques. Elles sont brèves et se succèdent rapidement. Et, elles s'arrêtent aussi brusquement qu'elles ont commencé plongeant Castle dans la plus grande confusion mentale. Il n'a rien fait de mal, pourquoi le punit-elle ?

Le lendemain, après une nuit plus qu'agitée, peuplée de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. C'est en sursaut que Kate émerge de ses rêves atroces.

_Elle y voyait son partenaire, attaché à une chaise, tête retombant sur sa poitrine. Il était inerte, comme mort, son corps était recouvert de bleus, d'hématomes et un filé de sang coulait en discontinue de ses poignets liés dans son dos. Plus elle approchait et plus l'angoisse l'étreignait et alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il disparaissait comme par magie._

Lasse, elle se traîne jusqu'à la douche attenante à sa chambre, elle se dévêt et se glisse sous le jet glacé un premier temps et bouillant dans un second. Elle commence sérieusement à manquer de sommeil chaque nuit depuis la disparition de Rick elle refait inlassablement les mêmes cauchemars terrifiants, où son amour est torturé encore et encore.

Elle sort de la douche, se sèche, s'habille et se coiffe rapidement puis descend dans le salon, elle y voit Alexis qui est déjà prête et prépare le petit déjeuner. Elle l'a salue, la rouquine lui sourit.

- Asseyez-vous Kate, j'ai fini les gaufres.

Kate esquisse un faible sourire, ce mets lui rappelle cette fois, où elle avait charrié son partenaire sur son utilité face à Josh qui lui, sauvait des vies. Elle sourit se rappelant sa tête à ce moment.

La jeune femme observe l'adolescente, même si ce n'est pas la grande joie, elle semble plus énergique. La veille elle lui a proposée de l'accompagner au poste et apparemment, cela enchante la jeune fille de pouvoir aider dans les recherches. De plus le sms fictif leurs a quelque peu redonné espoir car c'est la preuve que Castle est toujours vivant.

Alexis sert Kate puis s'installe en face d'elle, elle note que la jeune femme a les traits tirés et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Tout comme elle, ses nuits sont certainement peuplées de cauchemars insupportables. Elle détaille la détective et constate aussi que ses joues sont creusées, et qu'elle a très certainement dû perdre du poids. Elle qui est si mince cela se remarque rapidement et, en la voyant triturer sa gaufre sans la manger, la rousse ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire.

- Ce n'est pas en vous affamant que vous retrouverez plus vite mon père, Kate ! Croyez vous que cela aidera si vous tombez dans les pommes par manque d'alimentation ? Et papa, lorsqu'il vous verra, ne sera pas content que vous vous soyez laissée dépérir ainsi.

La jeune femme la regarde puis lui sourit, décidément elle se demande tous les jours comment Castle a pu élever une fille aussi mûre et réfléchie.

- Tu es sûre d'être la fille de ton père ? Plaisante Kate tout en prenant une bouchée de gaufre.

- Des fois je me demande ! S'amuse la jeune fille.

Elles se regardent, le sourire aux lèvres mais il disparait très vite lorsque la situation de l'homme qu'elles aiment leur revient de plein est vraiment contente de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour retrouver son père, elle se sent enfin utile. Car depuis plus de trois jours elle tourne en rond, serongeant les sangs, impuissante_. _Rester chez elle la rend folle, elle broie du noir et, comme dans ses cauchemars des visions de son père à l'agonie s'imposent à aujourd'hui grâce à Kate, elle sert à quelque chose, alors oui, elle bénit la jeune détective d'avoir compris qu'elle avait besoin de participer_. _Même si cela n'avait été que pour faire le café ou apporter le repas à l'équipe, peut importe, elle aurait accepté pour ne pas rester seule au loft sans savoir.

En arrivant au 12th, elles vont directement en salle de travail où Jordan est déjà en activité, épluchant le courrier des fans de Castle. Kate constate que Ryan et Esposito ne sont pas avec elle. La détective interroge l'agent sur cet état de fait et cette dernière l'informe qu'ils sont partis sur une scène de crime. Voyant que Jordan fixe Alexis, Beckett présente la jeune fille.

- Jordan, je vous présente Alexis Castle, la fille de Richard Castle.

Shaw se lève. Tendant la main à l'adolescente qui la saisit.

- Enchantée Alexis, Jordan Shaw, je suis agent du FBI, j'ai rencontré ton père et Kate sur une affaire commune, il y a quelque temps. Je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver saint et sauf.

Alexis sourit timidement à l'agent Shaw, tout en serrant sa main. Puis l'adolescente et la détective s'installent en face de Jordan. Kate prend un tas de courrier tandis qu'Alexis pose son ordinateur portable sur la table.

- Que dois-je chercher au juste sur le blog et le site ? S'enquiert la rouquine.

- Tu sélectionnes tous les messages de « Plume d'Or » et tu les répertories. Une colonne + pour ce qu'il dit de bien et une autre – pour tous ses griefs. Ainsi cela va nous faire gagner énormément de temps, lorsqu'on analysera ses propos. Explique Shaw.

Alexis acquiesce et se met immédiatement au travail. Quant à Jordan et Beckett, elles continuent à éplucher le courrier des fans. La brunette commence à lire le courrier des fans et d'un coup une vague de souvenirs, la submerge. Envahissant son esprit et son cœur. Elle se souvient de la première fois où elle a eu à lire ce genre de lettres.

_C'était lors de leur première rencontre, ils étaient dans cette même salle de repos et lisaient les lettres de fans. A cette époque, il l'insupportait et, même si aujourd'hui elle reconnaissait avoir été attirée par lui, il lui sortait par les yeux. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il éveillait des sentiments si contradictoires en elle. Tout de suite une sorte de séduction subtile s'était installée entre eux mais il l'horripilait tant qu'elle lui aurait volontiers troué la peau. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait percée à jour en une fraction de seconde elle, la grande Kate Beckett. _

_La femme flic au cœur endurci par la vie et qui avait monté un mur infranchissable pour qui que ce soit, sauf pour lui. Au-delà de la froideur apparente il avait vu son âme blessée. A ce moment là, la jeune femme en avait été complètement déstabilisée, pour la première fois de sa vie, on l'avait percée à jour. Et, c'est aussi pour cette raison, qu'elle avait instauré autant de distance entre eux._

Mais qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Et bien c'est simple, aujourd'hui elle ne veut plus de distance, elle le veut dans sa vie. Car sans lui celle-ci n'a aucun sens. Elle poursuit sa lecture les lettres se ressemblent toutes. _« Vous êtes fantastique » « Vous me faites rêver, j'adore la relation Nikki/Rook, ils sont faits pour être ensembles, de vraies âmes sœurs » _Kate sourit en lisant ces dizaines de lettres faisant référence à la complicité fusionnelle des deux héros… et, par extension à leur propre connexion.

_Cela lui rappelle cette affaire où l'infirmier Greg avait monté une combine pour faire évader de prison sa petite amie Amy. Les lettres enflammées entre le couple qu'ils avaient lues, l'avait électrisée. Alors que Castle en lisait une, il avait lu le « je t'aime » de l'un d'eux et alors ses yeux, s'étaient fixés sur elle comme pour lui signifier qu'il pensait la même chose pour elle._

Elle soupire secouant la tête, ressasser les souvenirs n'aide pas son partenaire, il faut qu'elle se concentre et ne se laisse plus aller à la nostalgie ainsi.

Cela fait deux heures et demi qu'elles épluchent lettres, site et blog, il est donc neuf heures du matin lorsque Paula Haas, l'agent de Rick arrive au commissariat. Elle est venue pour identifier les lieux où ont été prises les photos de Barns. Kate l'installe au bureau de Ryan puisque les gars ne sont pas encore revenus. Tandis que Jordan lui tend un calepin afin qu'elle note l'emploi du temps de Castle, heure par heure, le jour de sa disparition.

Puis l'agent Shaw informe Kate et Alexis qu'elle va faire une demande de mandat pour saisir les bandes des caméras de surveillance, s'il y en a, des endroits dont Paula leurs indiquera le nom. Elles seront envoyées directement au laboratoire du FBI, mieux équipé, pour analyse_. _Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveront un indice, quelque chose, une personne au comportement suspect. Un visage, une silhouette qui seraient régulièrement présente sur chacun des lieux où l'écrivain s'était rendu.

Les gars arrivent enfin au 12ème, Esposito rejoint les quatre femmes qui font une pause, alors que Ryan va déposer son dossier sur leur nouvelle affaire sur son bureau.

- Alors les gars, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Une femme 50-55 ans, retrouvée dans une benne à ordure. La cause de la mort pourrait être un coup reçu à la base du crâne avec un objet contondant.

- Son nom ?

- Nous ne savons pas, elle n'avait aucuns papiers sur elle, et nous n'avons rien trouvé sur et autour de la scène de crime. Rien, pas de sac, ni de témoins.

- Un vol qui aurait mal tourné ?

- Peut-être, Lanie s'en occupe, elle nous a déjà donné une photo de la victime et ses empreintes. On les a passées au labo pour indentification. Explique l'hispanique.

- Et sinon, de votre côté, ça donne quoi vos recherche ? Demande Ryan.

- Pour l'instant pas grand-chose, nous faisons le tri. Répond Kate d'une voix lasse.

- Par contre, j'ai terminé d'examiner les photographies. Je vous ai faite une liste complète avec les lieux, les dates, le type d'évènements et les noms des personnes présentes sur les clichés lorsque je les reconnaissais.

- C'est parfait Paula, votre aide va nous être précieuse. Nous allons pouvoir interroger toutes ces personnes. Remercie Kate.

- Et bien si je peux encore me rendre utile, n'hésitez-pas. Elle se tourne vers Alexis. Je suis sûre qu'ils le retrouveront, garde espoir.

Paula Haas les salue et se dirige vers le bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. Mais, en prenant son sac à main, elle renverse le dossier que Ryan a posé et qui tombe au sol, éparpillant son contenu. Ryan qui revient avec une tasse de café, remarque tout de suite l'air surpris de Paula. Elle tient la photo de la victime et la fixe étrangement. Elle sursaute en poussant un petit cri de surprise lorsque le détective lui parle.

- C'est une photo de notre victime, ça fait toujours ça lorsque l'on voit l'image d'un cadavre pour la première fois.

- Non…ce n'est pas ça. enfin ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ressente rien, dit-elle précipitamment pour se justifier, mais cette femme…je sais qui c'est. Termine-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Hein ?

- C'est Abygaëlle Inkall, une critique littéraire, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Au même moment, ils sont rejoints par les autres qui ont noté le trouble de l'agent de Castle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe mec ? Lance Esposito.

- Melle Haas vient d'identifier notre morte.

- Vous la connaissez Paula ? Demande doucement Beckett qui constate qu'elle est choquée.

- Oui, c'est Aby Inkall, plus connu dans notre milieu sous le charmant surnom de « Vipère »

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'écrie Alexis.

Toutes les têtes se tournent de concert vers la jeune fille, qui s'explique.

- J'ai lu quelques messages d'une femme inscrite sous le pseudo « Vipère » sur le blog et le site de mon père.

- Si c'est elle, ils doivent être plus que piquant, commente Paula.

- Attendez un minute, coupe Esposito, cela voudrait dire que ce nouveau meurtre est aussi lié à la disparition de Castle ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression, confirme l'agent Shaw.

Le silence se fait, les laissant tous dans leurs pensées. Chacun se posant de multiples questions et y répondant avec des hypothèses plus ou moins valables. Gates qui observe le groupe depuis un moment de son bureau, trouve leur attitude étrange. Elle arrive bientôt près d'eux, curieuse de savoir ce qui les met dans un tel état. Elle questionne Beckett qui lui fait un rapport de la situation.

- De toutes évidences ces trois affaires sont liées, cela ne fait pas de doute. Ryan, Esposito, vous en êtes où avec votre première victime, Steve Barns ?

- Grâce à Melle Haas nous avons de nouvelles pistes à exploiter.

- Bien je vais demander à Karpowski de s'en occuper avec son équipe. Vous, concentrez-vous sur votre deuxième victime.

- Bien capitaine.

- Quant à vous trois, je vais vous donner Connors et Tobias pour vous aider. Beckett avez-vous une idée sur les raisons de ces meurtres et l'enlèvement de votre partenaire ?

- Non monsieur, pas pour le moment.

Gates retourne dans son bureau, disant qu'elle veut être informée du moindre indice. Ryan et Esposito quittent le commissariat pour se rendre chez leur victime. Alexis doit maintenant en plus des messages de « Plume d'Or » relever et trier ceux de la « Vipère ». Heureusement Tobias et Connors arrivent pour les aider et s'occuper des deux autres sites.

A la fin de la journée, la seule chose de concrète qu'ils ont est la cause de la mort d'Abygaëlle Inkall. Morte par noyade, la veille entre 16h00 et 17h00. De plus d'après les premières analyses faites pas Lanie, il semblerait qu'elle ait été tuée dans le même endroit que Steve Barns. La légiste a envoyé l'eau qu'elle a trouvée dans les poumons de la victime pour une analyse plus complète au labo de la scientifique.

Le soir venu Kate ramène Alexis chez elle et, après quelques brefs échanges sur la journée, la jeune femme laisse l'adolescente pour rentrer à son appartement. Avant de la quitter elle l'informe qu'elle passera la chercher vers les 7h du matin le lendemain. Elles s'embrassent et Kate rentre chez elle.

Arrivée à destination elle prend son courrier auquel elle ne jette aucun coup d'œil, elle n'a pas faim, mais rêve d'un bon bain pour se prélasser comme elle aime tant le faire. Elle allume de l'encens met une musique douce et à la lueur des chandelles pénètre dans l'eau.

Habituellement ce rituel est accompagné d'un bon livre, de Castle la plupart du temps, mais ce soir elle est incapable de se concentrer pour lire. Seul son partenaire la préoccupe, où est-il ? Avec qui ? Que subit-il ? Combien de temps tiendra-t-il le coup avant de succomber ? Toutes ces questions incessantes qui lui harcèlent l'esprit, lui pourrissent le moment. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de 10 minutes, elle sort de la baignoire, enfile son peignoir et se rend à son salon.

Elle s'affale sur son canapé en soupirant, fortement épuisée, elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle tienne le coup mais ce n'est pas facile à faire. Son ami est quelque part, peut-être en danger de mort. Retenu contre gré pour des raisons qui leurs échappent totalement. Un fort sentiment d'impuissance face à cela étreint Kate.

Ses yeux se portent sur sa table basse et son courrier se rappelle à son souvenir lorsqu'elle le voit. Elle prend une enveloppe de couleur jaune, elle fronce les sourcils constatant qu'elle n'est pas affranchie.

Mue par l'instinct de flic qui la caractérise, elle l'ouvre du bout des doigts la manipulant le moins possible. A l'intérieur se trouve une feuille avec seulement imprimé en gros caractères gras :

**« OUBLIE-LE ! IL EST A MOI A PRESENT ! »**

Immédiatement elle appelle Jordan qui dit qu'elle lui envoie deux agents afin de récupérer la lettre et l'enveloppe. Et qu'elles seront toutes deux amenées à la scientifique du FBI pour analyses

A présent ils ont enfin une preuve certaine que Castle est en vie. Kate sourit à l'idée et une larme solitaire coule sur sa joue qu'elle écrase immédiatement avec sa main. Elle ne sait pas où il est mais, elle se fait la promesse de le retrouver au plus vite et de le libérer des mains des ravisseurs. Auxquels elle jure de faire payer leur geste pour avoir oser lui faire du mal.

Rick est assis sur le bord du lit, mains jointes, coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, le regard perdu. Il fixe une petite tâche 'gravée' dans le sol en béton qui lui fait penser, par sa forme, à un oiseau. Katiana est repartie, après lui avoir apporté son repas de midi. Il sait qu'il ne la reverra pas avant le lendemain. Il est donc seul avec ses idées noires, il attend avec plus au moins d'impatience l'arrivée de Kendra. Mais pour l'instant son esprit est focalisé sur sa fille, sa mère et Kate. Sa muse, la femme qu'il aime, CELLE dont il ne doit plus prononcer le nom sous peine de sanctions immédiates. S'inquiètent-elles pour lui ? Le croient-elles mort ? Et Kate, a-t-elle pensé qu'il avait fui ? Et surtout le cherche-t-elle ? Que lui a dit Katiana déjà, qu'il est là depuis le soir du rendez-vous. Cela fait donc quatre jours et une nuit qu'il a disparu, qu'il est entre les mains d'une cinglée dont il ignore ce qu'elle attend de lui.

Il espère vraiment avoir quelques éléments de réponse lorsqu'elle viendra le voir. Il sait aussi qu'il va devoir jouer son jeu s'il ne veut pas en payer le prix. Surtout que son collier s'est activé plusieurs fois déjà, pour des périodes plus ou moins longues avec des décharges plus ou moins fortes_._

_Il se rappelle la réaction de Katiana lorsqu'il lui a demandé pourquoi sa sœur le « punissait » alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais l'avait regardé avec un air d'infime tristesse sur le visage et lui avait caressé les cheveux. Puis juste avant de le laisser, elle lui avait encore une fois conseillé de lui obéir. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était de nouveau retrouvé à se tordre de douleur._

En quatre années de partenariat avec Kate, il avait déjà connu pas mal de situations critiques mais, il doit bien admettre que celle-ci mérite une place sur le podium, la bombe sale et le tigre occupant les première et deuxième marches de ce dernier. Alors pour la première fois depuis sa captivité, il sourit bêtement en imaginant ce que Beckett lui dirait s'il lui faisait part de ses pensées.

La douleur lui provoque un spasme et il se retrouve à genoux, plié en deux, ses mains essayant vainement d'écarter le collier. Il essaie de se contrôler, de respirer régulièrement, de focaliser son esprit sur le doux visage de Kate. Mais les hurlements qui lui parviennent, l'empêchent de se concentrer. La cinglée est là, absorbé par ses pensées il ne l'a pas entendue entrer dans la pièce. La seule chose qui perçoit entre ses larmes de douleurs est la paire de bottes noires à côté de lui. La vision de son « cachot » refait surface et le terrifie malgré lui.

- Pourquoi tu souris ! Tu penses à elle ! Encore ! Quand vas-tu comprendre !

- Ma fille ! Je pense à ma fille !...Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait. Supplie-t-il, le souffle court en espérant l'avoir convaincue. Je pensais juste à ma…petite fille…il a réussi, son supplice s'arrête.

- Debout ! Relève-toi ! Plus vite !

Rick sent une poigne de fer le saisir par le bras et l'aider à se relever. Il est encore trop secoué pour vraiment faire attention à Kendra. Mais nul doute, qu'elle a une force hors du commun pour une femme. Elle le tire sans ménagement vers la table et le fait s'asseoir violement sur la chaise. Elle lui ordonne de poser ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table, ce qu'il fait sur le champ. Puis, devant son brusque silence, il ose lever la tête vers elle. Il reste stupéfait par ce qu'il voit, son étonnement n'a d'autre effet que de faire rire Kendra.

- Je constate que Katiana a omis de te dire que nous étions jumelles. Je suis sûre que madame « je suis gentille » avait peur que tu la repousses si tu avais su. Humm….amusant.

Rick déglutit mais ne parle pas, il préfère attendre qu'elle lui en donne la permission. Il en profite pour l'observer. Oui, elle ressemble à sa sœur, mais alors que chez Katiana ses traits sont doux et avenant, chez sa jumelle ils reflètent la méchanceté. Même dans leur tenue vestimentaire elles sont dissemblables. L'une fait décontractée l'autre plus stricte, comme lorsqu'il a aperçu pour la première fois, elle porte le même genre de vêtement, bottes, pantalon moulant, ici un pull en cachemire remplace la chemise. Elle fait très « maîtresse » de domaine, effet accentué par la cravache qu'elle tient à la main. Objet dont elle appuie l'extrémité sous son menton en s'approchant de lui.

- Comme ça tu penses à ta fille ? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, normal, je t'ai observé. Je sais que tu es un bon père. Alors rassure-toi, je lui ai envoyé un message en ton nom. Je lui dis…enfin tu lui dis que tu vas bien. A l'autre aussi d'ailleurs, ses traits se durcissent encore plus. Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, c'est pourquoi tu vas mettre tes talents d'écrivain en œuvre !

- Comment ? Ose-t-il demander.

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir, mais avant, je voudrais que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. J'ordonne, tu obéis, c'est aussi simple que ça. Toute tentative de rébellion sera immédiatement punie, elle passe derrière lui, pose sa main libre sur son épaule et se baisse pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Ton séjour dans ce cachot t'a peut-être plu ? Peut-être pourrais-tu y retourner ou connaître bien pire. A toi de voir. Compris ?

- Oui, je ferais ce que vous voulez. Mieux vaut lui dire ce qu'elle attend, il ose encore une question. Et pour les…décharges ?

- Ah oui les décharges, tu te demandes pourquoi je les ai déclenchées alors que tu n'a rien fait. Ne soit pas surpris, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec ma sœur ce midi. Et bien en voici les règles. Elles sont plutôt simples tu vas apprécier. Je vais continuer à les provoquer, comme ça à n'importe quel moment, de la durée et de l'intensité que je voudrais. Elles seront espacées ou rapprochées, tu ne seras jamais quand elles te frapperont de nouveau. Par contre, obéis, prouve-moi que tu es sincère et petit à petit elles s'arrêteront. En disant cela, elle lui caresse les cheveux, provocant un léger mouvement de recul. Regarde Richard, elle montre le manche de la cravache, il y a une sorte de bouton dessus. Est-ce que tu veux savoir à quoi cela sert ?

- Non…je sais. Il ferme les yeux et se contracte, s'attendant à une décharge imminente, pour avoir eu cette réaction de rejet.

- Parfait, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te mettre au travail. Sa main quitte sa chevelure pour descendre sur sa joue puis son torse. Je suis sûre que bientôt tu m'aimeras autant que moi je t'aime Richard. Ne bouge pas je reviens.

Castle la regarde sortir et revenir avec un bloc de papier à lettre et son stylo plume, un cadeau d'Alexis. Elle place le tout devant lui et frappe du plat de la main sur la table. Castle lève son regard vers elle dans l'attente de sa demande. Tout en caressant les joues de l'écrivain avec sa cravache, elle lui dit avec un sourire mauvais.

- Maintenant Richard tu vas écrire une lettre de rupture. Inutile que je précise avec quelle personne. Dis lui ce que tu veux, mais que cela soit crédible….et fais attention, si je ne suis pas satisfaite, tu sais ce qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Parfait, je te laisse à ton inspiration. Elle repart vers la porte, l'ouvre et se retourne brusquement. J'ai trouvé, ce que tu vas mettre ! Dis lui que tu as trouvé une nouvelle muse pour ton nouveau personnage ! Et elle sort avec un rire jubilatoire.


	4. La lettre

_**Merci, pour les reviews, les MP et les mises dans vos favoris. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_**6**__**ème**__** jour dans la matinée.**_

Kate se réveille épuisée, elle a très mal dormi, son esprit préoccupé par ce mot énigmatique glissé dans son courrier. Elle reste quelques minutes de plus dans son lit un bras sur ses yeux pour lui permettre une meilleure concentration et recommence à se passer en boucle les maigres preuves qu'elle a en sa possession. Une seule et unique question revient sans cesse lui marteler le crâne, telle une migraine persistante, qui a bien pu enlever Castle et pourquoi ?

Son partenaire a-t-il eu connaissance d'informations confidentielles, détient-il un quelconque secret ou une chose assez importante pour que des inconnus s'en prennent à lui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé, ils se disent tout en général ou du moins tout ce qui est vraiment important, s'il détenait des informations pouvant être dangereuses, il lui en aurait bien fait part.

Le ou les individus qui l'ont kidnappé, l'ont-ils fait pour les lui soutirer de forces ? Ce n'est pas l'argent qui les intéresse car, dans ce cas, ils s'en seraient pris à Alexis sachant pertinemment que la fille de Castle était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Alors quoi ? Une vengeance peut-être ? Mais elle n'y croit pas non plus, son partenaire est l'homme le plus gentil qu'elle connaisse, il se montre agaçant parfois, enfantin même, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme au fond.

Décidément Kate doit bien admettre que cet enlèvement n'a aucun sens, et le pire étant que plus l'enquête avance, moins elle comprend le lien entre les trois affaires. Et ce message, que signifiait-il ?

C'est lasse et confuse que la jeune détective se lève, se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle prend une douche rapide, s'habille, boit un café et part chercher Alexis qui doit déjà l'attendre. Elle se doute que pour la jeune fille aussi, la nuit n'a guère dû être réparatrice.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, elle gare sa voiture et après en être sorti, elle pénètre dans le hall tout en saluant James le gardien, elle appelle l'ascenseur.

- Bien le bonjour détective, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, c'est régulier ces temps-ci.

Kate regarde le concierge, lui souriant

- J'ai promis à monsieur Castle de veiller sur sa fille et sa mère durant son absence.

Elle reporte son attention sur les chiffres qui défilent au dessus de la porte de la cabine, annonçant son arrivée imminente.

Le concierge la regarde avec un grand sourire, lui fait un clin d'œil espiègle.

- Il va falloir que je dise à monsieur Castle, dès son retour, de vous épouser, vous êtes un ange pour lui.

La jeune femme sourit puis enfournant ses mains dans ses poches, pénètre dans l'ascenseur, la tête baissée, pensive.

Le bip caractéristique de la machine, la sort de ses songes, les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrent et après un long soupir elle en sort et va sonner à la porte du loft.

Une jeune tête rousse lui ouvre, esquissant un faible sourire, l'adolescente étreint la jeune femme qui la serre à son tour. Elles s'observent un moment sans échanger une parole, semblant communiquer à la façon Castle.

- Oh mon cœur, ne laisse pas Kate à la porte, fais-la entrer, voyons. S'exclame la matriarche en avançant vers la brunette pour la serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

Martha s'éloigne un peu de Beckett tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle l'observe.

- Je crois qu'un bon café et un petit déjeuné bien consistant est de mise, vous avez une triste mine. Venez !

La mère de Castle l'entraîne dans la cuisine et l'invite à s'asseoir, tout en lui servant un café, un jus d'orange et des pancakes.

- Merci Martha mais je ne prendrai qu'un café, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

L'actrice fait de grands gestes théâtraux et rétorque.

- Pas de discussion, ce n'est pas en vous affamant que vous aurez de l'énergie pour retrouver notre Richard alors mangez, c'est un ordre !

La détective sourit timidement à son aîné et finit par accéder à sa demande, dévorant finalement son petit déjeuné, contredisant ainsi ses dires quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme dit l'adage, l'appétit vient en mangeant.

- Alors avez-vous du nouveau ? S'enquiert l'adolescente.

Kate finit d'avaler sa bouchée et les informe de sa découverte.

- Eh bien oui en quelque sorte, j'ai trouvé un mot dans mon courrier hier soir. Il n'y avait juste d'inscrit « Oublie-le, il est à moi maintenant ! ».

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demande Martha.

- Je ne sais pas trop, en tout cas cela confirme que Rick a bien été enlevé et que le ou les personnes qui le gardent, le considèrent comme leur propriété.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Je ne le sais pas Alexis mais je compte bien le découvrir. C'est pour cela que nous devons continuer nos recherches afin d'accumuler le plus d'informations possible et ton aide nous est précieuse, nous faisant gagner un temps essentiel. Lui spécifie Kate afin d'encourager l'adolescente à garder espoir.

- Je suis certaine que lorsque nous serons pourquoi ton père a été enlevé, nous aurons un début de piste afin de le retrouver.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuit en silence, lorsque Kate et l'adolescente ont fini, elles s'excusent auprès de Martha et partent au plus vite.

Arrivée au commissariat, Beckett s'enquiert auprès de Shaw sur l'avancer des analyses effectuées sur le mot.

- Pour l'instant tout ce que les gars du labo ont déterminé, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un papier blanc classique, du 80g. On peut s'en procurer dans d'importe quelle papeterie, magasin ou entreprise de photocopies. Pareil pour l'imprimante, il s'agit d'une à jet d'encre, ils essaient de trouver la marque. Mais même dans ce cas ça ne risque pas de nous aider vraiment. Lui répondit Jordan cachant mal son découragement face à cette affaire inextricable.

- Et pour l'inscription dessus ? S'enquit la brunette, espérant en apprendre plus sur le mot mystère qui lui torture l'esprit

- Un psychologue est en train de l'examiner, il fait au plus vite pour nous rendre ses résultats.

- Bien, j'espère que cela donnera quelque chose, que nous ayons un vrai début de piste. Soupire le lieutenant se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Jordan pose une main sur les épaules frêles de son amie.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront tout ce qui pourra l'être. En attendant, remettons-nous au travail, il nous reste pas mal de courrier et de messages à trier, la journée va être longue.

Kate acquiesce en soupirant et emboîtant le pas à Jordan, va rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

La journée serait certes très longue mais cela en valait la peine si ça permettait de trouver quelque chose qui les mènerait à l'écrivain. Elle serait prête à y passer des jours sans sommeil pour cela.

Castle assis à la tête du lit, jambes repliées les bras posés sur les genoux, joue machinalement avec son stylo plume. Le regard dans le vague il essaie de réfléchir d'une façon rationnelle à sa situation. Ce dont il est sûr c'est qu'il a été enlevé par cette Kendra parce qu'elle « l'aime ». Elle est autoritaire, attend de lui une obéissance totale et n'hésitera pas une seconde à le faire souffrir s'il la contrarie. Que veut-elle de lui ? Croit-elle vraiment que cette lettre de rupture qu'elle lui a ordonnée d'écrire va changer quelque chose ? Que ça va suffire à éloigner Beckett et lui faire arrêter ses recherches ? Car oui, il est persuadé qu'elle le recherche, il ne peut pas en être autrement. De même, comment cette cinglée va gérer sa « disparition », son absence finira bien par être remarqué. Et Alexis qu'éprouve-t-elle ? Et qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par « _Alors rassure-toi, je lui ai envoyé un message en ton nom. Je lui dis…enfin tu lui dis que tu vas bien. A l'autre aussi d'ailleurs…._ » ?

Autant de questions auxquelles pour l'instant il ne trouve aucunes réponses. Il soupire de lassitude et porte son regard vers la porte. Curieusement il se surprend à attendre la venue de Katiana avec impatience. Sa gentillesse et sa douceur lui apporte l'illusion d'une certaine sécurité. De plus ses visites rythment ses journées d'emprisonnement. Tout du moins en apparence, car sans aucun repère temporel, difficile de dire s'il fait jour ou nuit, si c'est le matin ou le soir. Après tout rien de l'empêche de lui apporter son petit déjeuner à 17h00, son déjeuner à minuit et son dîner à 6h00. C'est pour ces mêmes raisons, qu'il ne peut également pas se fier à l'intensité de l'éclairage de la pièce, qui varie automatiquement.

Le bruit des verrous que l'on tire, le sort de ses pensées. Il se contracte malgré lui et porte instinctivement la main droite à son cou. Que lui a-t-elle dit déjà ? _« Je vais continuer à les provoquer, comme ça à n'importe quel moment, de la durée et de l'intensité que je voudrais. Elles seront espacées ou rapprochées, tu ne seras jamais quand elles te frapperont de nouveau ». _Or depuis qu'elle est venue récupérer la lettre, il n'a eu à subir aucunes décharges. Cela n'a rien de rassurant, au contraire, il appréhende d'autant plus celles à venir. Il sait qu'elles seront douloureuses, à moins que…Castle jure intérieurement, devant son impuissance et sa faiblesse, il se sent perdre pied. Il ferme les yeux en proie à une angoisse incontrôlable, son corps est pris de tremblements. Rick essaie vainement de les maîtriser, encerclant ses jambes avec ses bras, appuyant son front sur ses genoux, le plus fortement possible. Comme si cette pression pouvait faire partir les souvenirs de terreurs et de souffrances qui l'assaillent.

Il a les yeux fermés et pourtant il voit un visage familier qui lui sourit, c'est celui de Kate. Sa muse, la femme qu'il aime depuis quatre ans déjà. Son cœur se serre, la reverra-t-il un jour ? Comment va-t-elle réagir à la lettre ? Autant de pensées qui l'amènent à se faire une promesse. Il jure que le jour où il la retrouvera, il n'attendra plus et lui avouera tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle. Mais, en attendant ce jour, il doit tout faire pour satisfaire les lubies de cette folle et surtout rester en vie.

Il est si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il sursaute lorsqu'il sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se reprend en quelques secondes et fixe son regard sur la femme qui le dévisage. Il peut voir la tristesse sur le visage de Katiana. Alors il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- Richard, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je pensais à ma famille. Ma fille me manque tant. Sa voix meurt dans un murmure.

- Venez, je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner et aussi un livre pour vous aider à passer le temps.

- Merci Katiana... c'est gentil de votre part.

Il se lève et va s'installer à la table mais, le bruit de la chaîne qui frotte sur le sol le met subitement hors de lui. Il s'en saisit à deux mains et tire dessus comme un forcené en criant.

**- J'en ai marre ! Combien de temps cette cinglée va me garder enchaîné ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ! Katiana dite-le moi ! Pourquoi elle me fait ça ! POURQUOI ?!**

- Calmez-vous Richard. Elle recule malgré tout pour rester hors de sa portée.

**- Me calmer ! Je veux une réponse ! Vous m'entendez** !

- Je vous en prie, sa voix et toujours douce mais tremble légèrement. Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien.

**- Je m'en moque !**

Il pousse un cri de rage et donne un violent coup de pied contre le rebord de la table. Celle-ci bascule et tombe sur le sol bétonné avec fracas, emportant avec elle le plateau dont le contenu s'éparpille, brisant tasse et assiette. Castle se calme aussitôt comme si le bruit venait de le réveiller de son accès de colère. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise, les coudes en appuis sur ses cuisses, le front reposant sur les paumes de ses mains, il reste sans réaction.

Katiana reste tout aussi silencieuse, maudissant encore un fois Kendra dont le manque d'humanité est responsable de l'état de l'écrivain. Elle est inquiète pour lui, si Castle décide de lui tenir tête, il court à sa perte. Son sort risque d'être pire que la mort. Elle s'approche de lui, elle sait qu'il ne lui fera rien. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et doit l'appeler plusieurs fois par son prénom avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

- Pardonnez-moi Katiana... je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, mais...elle hésite, mais évitez ce genre d'attitude devant Kendra, elle vous le ferait payer très cher.

- Que me veut-elle ? Vous m'avez dit qu'elle m'aimait.

- Oui. Mais je vous ai dit aussi que c'était compliqué. Depuis toujours elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut, peu importe ce que c'est. Elle finit inexorablement par l'avoir. Et, si pour cela elle doit faire souffrir les personnes qui lui barrent le chemin, elle n'hésite pas à éliminer le problème, de quelques manières que ce soient.

Elle s'arrête, Castle voit son regard lointain, comme si elle se remémorait des souvenirs. Son visage affiche une grande tristesse. Il se lève tout en obligeant Katiana à en faire autant.

- N'en parlons plus d'accord ? Elle finira bien par me dire ce qu'elle attend de moi. Venez je vais vous aider à ramasser tout ça.

- Merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qu'il vient de se passer restera entre nous.

Ensemble, ils redressent la table et nettoient les dégâts causés par l'écrivain. Le livre a miraculeusement échappé au café et au jus d'orange. C'est le dernier roman de Patterson, Rick prend le livre et le pause sur le lit. Katiana qui tient le plateau le regarde et lui sourit.

- Je vais vous en préparer un autre, je reviens.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, mais un...

Il se fige brusquement ainsi que la femme à ses côtés. La voix de Kendra emplit la pièce.

- Bonjour Richard, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. Inutile de répondre, ceci est un enregistrement diffusé automatiquement. Je vais être absente toute la journée. Mais ce soir je te promets de tout t'expliquer. En attendant ne crois pas que tu sois à l'abri de mon bon vouloir. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tout ça. C'est que sans ton dernier roman, je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée « piquante ».

Katiana n'a pas le temps de retenir l'écrivain qui s'écroule en hurlant de douleur. Son corps secoué de spasmes de plus en plus violents. Rick pleure de douleur, la brûlure qu'il ressent au niveau du collier est terrible, beaucoup plus forte que les autres fois. Il a l'impression de sa consumer de l'intérieur, ses nerfs sont en feu, tous ses muscles se contractent au maximum. Il devine plus qu'il ne voit la présence sa geôlière près de lui. Sa vue se brouille, les battements de son cœur s'emballent. Alors qu'il croit que le pire est passé, il râle de nouveau, une douleur atroce lui transperce la poitrine, il a peur, il se dit qu'il va mourir, que son cœur va lâcher.

Bientôt son esprit n'est plus focalisé que sur cette douleur. C'est comme si l'on avait placé son torse dans un étau et que l'on serrait celui-ci au maximum. Les conséquences de la compression de sa cage thoracique ne tardent pas à faire leurs apparitions. Sa respiration s'accélèrent, il cherche la moindre goulée d'air. Il commence à suffoquer, les muscles entourant sa trachée, serrent celle-ci tellement fort, qu'ils l'écrasent, rendant sa respiration de plus en plus difficile. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, il devine que Katiana lui parle, mais sa voix résonne comme un écho. Sa vue se voile et dans un dernier effort pour inspirer il sombre dans les ténèbres.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils épluchaient les post et mails qui pouvaient avoir un intérêt quelconque avec leur affaire lorsque Alexis remarqua que plusieurs pseudos revenaient assez souvent, notamment ceux de plume d'or et de vipère, communiquant entre eux régulièrement.

- Regardez plumes d'or parle de mon père sur ce post du 30 janvier 2012 « _Castle est l'un des meilleurs écrivains des temps modernes, sa plume est sûre et fluide, il sait nous transporter dans son univers et l'on ne peut décrocher de notre lecture, j'aimerai arriver à son niveau un jour, il est un exemple pour tout écrivain qui se lance dans l'aventure de l'écriture._ »

Kate se penche sur l'adolescente et pointe un message de vipère.

La réponse de vipère est assez virulente « _Je ne peux décemment pas comprendre comment ont peut admirer un auteur de seconde zone tel que Castle, il n'a aucun talent et sa réussite n'est due qu'à son charme et son aisance à séduire son publique, avoir de l'admiration n'est qu'une admission de sa propre médiocrité. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa muse, un lieutenant respecté, qui supporte les facéties de cet homme. La police de New York est descendue bien bas pour allez jusqu'à accepter un énergumène de ce type, juste pour acquérir un semblant de notoriété !_ »

Kate se redresse une mine contrariée sur le visage, décidément cette femme avait bien choisi son pseudo. Elle laissait entendre que les fans de Castle étaient des idiots et que Castle était un minable et en plus elle l'insultait. Elle comprend qu'on ait pu la vouloir morte, elle se demande même comment cela n'était pas arrivé plus tôt même si elle ne tolère en aucun cas le meurtre, cette femme savait éveiller, chez les autres, les plus vils sentiments humains.

Ses propos avaient dû attirer la haine des autres qui appréciaient l'écrivain. Elle la première si elle avait été en vie, l'aurait certainement détestée pour ses propos.

Alexis attire l'attention de Beckett de nouveau.

- Kate ! Plume d'or a mis un extrait de son écrit pour avis de mon père et vipère a commenté juste après. «_ Très bon début il est certain que vous avez un réel talent, je suis certaine que vous n'aurez aucun problème à surpasser cet écrivaillon minable qu'est votre modèle !_ »

Et malgré toute l'empathie que Kate peut avoir pour les victimes, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'en éprouve aucune pour cette femme aigre et amère. Elle était si infecte, même si elle ne le cautionne pas la jeune inspectrice n'a aucun mal à envisager que certains fanatiques de Castle puissent vouloir sa mort. Et, aux vus des commentaires, certain lui donne raison. Comme ce message, d'un certain Rooky qui n'est pas tendre avec elle :

"_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fous sur ce site espèce de salope, tu fais rien de ta vie mis à part critiquer la réussite des autres, la jalousie est un vilain défaut, tu mérites de crever comme une chienne que tu es dans un caniveau. Plume d'or, j'adore ce que tu fais, j'ai hâte de lire ton œuvre, je serai un des premiers à l'acheter. Tu as un réel talent, je dois dire que tu as un des meilleurs exemples qui soit en la personne de Richard Castle_."

Kate grimace devant tant de violence, les fans sont vraiment pour certains assez virulents dans leurs propos. Elle peut comprendre l'engouement autour de l'auteur étant une fan de la première heure mais, de là à souhaiter la mort d'une femme parce qu'elle ne partageait pas l'adoration des fans autour de Castle cela faisait un peu trop.

- Je suis d'accord avec Rooky, vas te pendre et nous fait pas chier, Plume d'or super extrait, ça serait trop cool que tu nous en mettes un second. Dit un autre.

Kate constate quelques post plus bas que son ami à répondu au passage de plume d'or. « _Je suis agréablement surpris par ce passage, je constate que mes fans ont un véritable talent, n'en déplaise à certaines langues de vipère. Je vous encourage vivement à vous faire publier, l'histoire semble bien menée et détaillée, l'écriture est fluide et agréable, je serais heureux de lire votre ouvrage lorsque ce dernier sera publié. Quand à vous vipère, je ne relèverai pas votre commentaire, votre avis acerbe au sujet de mon écrit ne me touche aucunement, je constate seulement que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire une de vos œuvres, la critique est facile mais l'art est difficile. Je serai curieux de lire autre chose de vous que des critiques acérées et agressives, à vous de me montrer que votre talent n'a d'égal que votre rancœur et aptitude à descendre, votre prochain._ »

La jeune femme sourit, elle reconnaît bien là, la répartie de son partenaire et son cœur se serre, elle aimerait tant qu'il soit à ses cotés.

Après un soupir de dépit elle s'adresse aux Agents du FBI ainsi qu'à Alexis

- Relevés tous les post de ce genres, les pseudos qui reviennent le plus. Puis demandez aux informaticiens de remonter si possible les adresses IP, il doit bien y en avoir d'autres qui répondent à cette Vipère. Vérifiez aussi si cette dernière a répondu aux agressions, ainsi qu'à Castle. Les intéressés acquiescent et se mettent à la tâche.

Alors que tout le monde s'affère à leurs affaires, un agent entre dans la salle de repos, une feuille en main, il s'adresse à Shaw en lui donnant ledit papier.

- Le résultat psy au sujet du mot retrouvé par le lieutenant Beckett est arrivé !

Jordan remercie l'officier qui après les avoir salués, sort. La rouquine commence à lire le rapport.

"_Aux vus des résultats, je peux dire que la personne qui a écrit ce mot désire isoler monsieur Castle, elle a un fort désire de possession. Il semblerait qu'elle prenne le lieutenant Beckett comme une rivale et l'avertit qu'elle ne le retrouvera jamais, car dans sa tête, il est à elle. De plus elle ne se laissera en aucun cas attraper, je dirais que c'est une personne sûre d'elle et avec un fort quotient intellectuel. Ce qui en fait une personne potentiellement dangereuse et qui ne laissera rien la détourner de son but. J'ajouterai qu'elle est méthodique et assez intelligente pour savoir brouiller les pistes_."

Lorsque la lecture du rapport est finie, un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Kate serre les dents, elle a eu à faire à ce genre de malades comme Jerry Tyson ou Scott Dunn. Tous deux se prenaient pour des êtres supérieurement intelligents, mais elle les avait toujours confondus. Quant à celle qui a enlevé son partenaire, elle ne fera pas exception, elle la traquera comme une lionne traque sa proie dans la savane. Elle ne laissera rien au hasard et, contrairement à Tyson, elle ne lui laissera aucune échappatoire.

- Si cette personne est un fan incontesté de Castle recherchez tous les messages qui encensent Castle. Les déclarations d'amour, des messages qui pourraient laisser supposer, croire, que l'individu derrière le pseudo est persuadé que Castle partage ses sentiments, tout ce qui peut vous interpeller. Demande Shaw à ses agents qui se mettent aussitôt au travail.

Castle reprend conscience, il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il est épuisé mais toujours en vie. Il est allongé sur le sol, là où il s'est effondré, Katiana auprès de lui. Il n'a pas la force de parler, encore sous le choc. Il ferme les yeux, soupire et laisse échapper des larmes de soulagement. Il sent une main se glissée sous sa tête et la relever légèrement. Il lève ses paupières et son regard se perd dans celui de la jeune femme qui lui sourit timidement.

- Tenez, buvez un peu d'eau. Doucement. Vous pensez pouvoir vous relever ?

- Je vais... essayer.

- Parfait à trois, accrochez-vous à moi. Un, deux et trois.

Aidé de Katiana il arrive à se mettre debout, non sans gémir. Son corps entier le fait souffrir, mais le plus terrible est la douleur au niveau des côtes. Il a la sensation d'avoir était roué de coups. Péniblement ils arrivent près du lit où elle l'aide à s'allonger. C'est alors qu'il remarque le changement.

- Le...collier, vous l'avez ôté ?

- Oui, elle montre une chaîne en argent autour de son coup, j'ai la clef.

- Merci...

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous seriez mort. Et je ne vais pas vous le remettre, c'est promis, cette torture gratuite a suffisamment duré.

- Mais, votre sœur, elle va s'en prendre à vous.

- Ne vous souciez pas de Kendra, c'est mon problème. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Est-ce que vous êtes gêné pour respirer ?

- Non, ça va. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphant. Ça passera bien. Conclut-il fataliste.

- Vous avez de méchantes brûlures autour du cou. Je vais chercher de quoi les soigner. Je reviens.

Rick la remercie d'un signe de tête. Elle quitte la pièce, emportant le plateau et verrouillant la porte derrière elle. L'écrivain tente de se lever pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mais doit renoncer son corps meurtri le rappelant à l'ordre.

Katiana est vite de retour, elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et pause une petite trousse à côté d'elle. Elle y prend un pot de crème. Elle l'ouvre, prend un peu de son contenu sur le bout de ses doigts et l'étale délicatement sur les brûlures de Rick. L'effet est immédiat, il sent tout de suite un apaisement, la crème laisse une sensation de froid agréable. Ensuite elle pose des compresse de gaze et les maintient en place en entourant le cou de l'écrivain avec une bande, prenant garde à ne pas trop la serrer.

- Et voilà, j'ai fini.

- Merci, ça fait du bien.

- Richard, je vous ai enlevé le collier, mais je dois vous...

- Je comprends, vous en avez fait déjà beaucoup, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.

La jeune femme va ramasser la chaîne et fait passer l'extrémité autour du cou de Castle. Elle s'arrange pour que la boucle soit la plus large possible, elle ferme le tout en maintenant deux maillons avec le petit cadenas.

- Je vais vous laissez vous reposer maintenant. Voulez un somnifère pour dormir ? J'en ai si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, je crois que c'est inutile. Il attrape la main de Katiana dans la sienne. Merci, merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé...seul.

- Reposez-vous maintenant, et vous aurez droit à un copieux déjeuner.

Rick suit la jeune femme du regard lorsqu'elle quitte la pièce, récupérant au passage le collier posé sur la table. Une fois les verrous tirés, Castle fixe le plafond, il n'ose imaginer la réaction de Kendra lorsqu'elle apprendra ce que sa sœur à fait. Son esprit se focalise alors sur sa fille, se remémorant tous leurs moments de bonheur. Puis, s'en qu'il s'en rende compte il s'endort, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Kate se lève, lasse, elle retourne à son bureau suivie d'Alexis qui désire faire une pause dans ses recherche et Jordan. La brunette s'assoie tandis que Jordan s'adosse sur celui d'à côté alors qu'Alexis s'installe dans le siège de son père.

Posant une main sur l'office de la détective, elle fait tomber sans le vouloir une enveloppe, qu'elle ramasse. Lorsqu'elle la retourne, elle pousse un cri, reconnaissant l'écriture. Les deux femmes la regardent surprises.

- Qui a-t-il Alexis ? S'enquiert doucement Kate en posant une main sur la sienne.

La mine défaite, l'adolescente regarde la muse de son père, le visage grave, d'un geste incertain et tremblant, la rouquine lui tend la lettre qui est adressée à la jeune détective.

Fronçant les sourcils Beckett prend le bout de papier,ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle reconnaît l'écriture de son ami. «_ A Kate_ ». Jordan se positionne derrière elle, une main posée sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

Dans un soupir la jeune femme ouvre l'enveloppe son visage s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.


	5. Sens caché

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, avec la fameuse lettre écrite par Rick pour Kate ... alors les impatients, allez-y!**_  
_

**Maintenant j'écris cette fiction seule, d'un commun accord avec mon ex co-auteur.**

**Je remercie ceux qui lisent et vous êtes nombreux et doublement ceux qui laissent une petite review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive.**

* * *

_Kate,_

_J'aimerai tellement être près de toi à cet instant. Ne serait-ce que pour voir ton visage lorsque tu liras cette lettre. Je me prive moi-même de ce petit plaisir que m'apporte ma vengeance. Tu dois te demander « mais de quoi parle-t-il? De quelle vengeance? ». _

_Pour tout t'avouer, je me joue de toi depuis un moment déjà. Plus exactement depuis le jour où tu es venue faire dédicacer ton livre. Tu es subitement réapparue dans ma vie, après m'avoir dit de partir car tu avais besoin de temps. Ce que j'ai fait et tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles pendant trois mois. Temps durant lequel j'ai eu l'impression d'être un animal enchaîné dans sa propre cage._

_Alors, quand tu m'as annoncé ta rupture, que tu m'as parlé de ce mur intérieur encore plus épais que ceux d'un cachot, tout s'est déclenché en moi. J'ai vu l'occasion de te faire payer ces minutes, ces heures, ces jours, ces années que j'ai passés à t'attendre en vain. Mère serait fière de moi et de mes talents d'acteur. Tu ne t'es aperçue de rien, tu n'as rien vu venir._

_Peut-être que lorsque je reviendrais à New York, je contacterai un agent et monterai mon propre Show. Cette isolation volontaire arrivera certainement à enlever ton souvenir de mon esprit. Pour cela, la femme que je vois déjà depuis quelques mois, et auprès de laquelle je me trouve actuellement m'y aidera sans soucis. _

_Elle s'y emploie déjà, ton prénom étant prohibé de toutes nos conversations. Son petit jeu consistant à me mettre à l'amande à chaque fois que ton prénom maudit s'échappe de mes lèvres._

_Peut-être ai-je trouvé ma nouvelle muse ou du moins une femme qui m'aime et me le montre tous les jours. À ces côtés je ne vois pas le temps s'écouler._

_Adieu, je te quitte pour toujours._

_Et, je te laisse méditer sur cette citation de Sénèque :_

_« C'est quand on a plus d'espoir qu'il ne faut désespérer de rien » _

_Richard A Castle_

Kate est sous le choc après cette lecture. Elle ne parvient pas à croire aux mots qu'elle vient de lire. Touchée en plein cœur, seule la colère empêche les larmes de franchir la barrière. Elle serre les dents et relit une nouvelle fois cette lettre de rupture. La colère fait place à l'incompréhension et au doute. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Naturellement elle reconnaissait qu'elle lui avait mené la vie dure en se cachant derrière son « fameux » mur. De quoi se cachait-elle d'ailleurs, du bonheur ? De l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour « son » écrivain ?

- Kate ! Kate que se passe-t-il ? Que dit mon père ? S'inquiète Alexis, morte d'angoisse devant le visage défait de la détective. Kate répondez-moi, je vous en prie ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Mais Beckett ne lui répond toujours pas. Perdue dans ses propres tourments, elle ne l'entend même pas. Ne réagit pas non plus lorsque Jordan s'empare de la lettre. N'étant pas comme Kate, investie émotionnellement, elle a remarqué deux mots bien précis qui ont tout de suite attiré son attention. Cela ne peut pas être le fruit du hasard. Mais, elle n'a pas le temps de relire la lettre que la fille de l'écrivain lui arrache prestement des mains.

Sans prêter attention aux deux femmes, Alexis s'assoit sur la chaise de son père et se met à lire. Elle est surprise par son contenu, mais la citation à la fin lui rappelle tout à coup un vieux souvenir. Se concentrant, elle entreprend une relecture.

La réaction de la jeune fille a sorti Kate de ses pensées. Elle se sent tout à coup confuse et honteuse. La brume du désespoir commence à se dissiper et la jeune femme recouvre peu à peu son esprit pratique. Comment a-t-elle seulement imaginer que ces mots étaient sincères. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Rick avait dû être forcé d'écrire cette lettre. La jeune femme observe Alexis qui lit et relit celle-ci, montrant de plus en plus des signes d'agitation. Elle va pour lui parler lorsque cette dernière brandissant la feuille devant elles s'écrie toute excitée.

- C'est un message ! Mon père nous fait passer un message ! Cette lettre, elle veut dire autre chose ! Il compte sur nous ! Je ...

Kate se lève et saisit la jeune fille par les épaules.

- Calme-toi Alexis, d'accord ?

- Hein? ... heu...oui, je. Bafouille-t-elle confuse.

- Tu veux bien nous dire de quoi tu parles, mais plus doucement, demande Shaw qui n'a plus de doute quant à son intuition.

- Bon alors voilà, c'était devenu un jeu entre mon père et moi. Pour m'apprendre la signification des phrases à double sens, lui et moi nous nous échangions des mots. Nous devions en trouver la signification exacte et y répondre de la même façon.

Les deux femmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire devant les techniques éducatives de Castle. Shaw devance Kate.

- Et tu penses que la lettre est écrite de cette manière ?

- J'en suis sûre. Papa terminait toujours les siennes par une citation pour...

- Que tu fasses des recherches sur son auteur, complète Beckett.

- Oui, soupire la rouquine.

- Tu veux bien me donner la lettre ?

- Bien sûr, tenez.

C'est donc avec une nouvelle approche que Kate la relit. Elle se rend compte qu'effectivement certaines parties peuvent être interprétées différemment. Et Alexis a raison en disant que son père compte sur elle. Au vu de cet éclaircissement, la citation prend une tout autre signification.

Il ne leur reste plus qu'à déchiffrer le message que Rick leurs fait passer. Elle prend une pince aimant et se dirige vers le tableau pour y fixer la lettre, mais l'agent Shaw l'arrête en posant la main sur son bras.

- Non Kate, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Mais on doit étudier ce mot, trouver le son sens caché. Réplique Kate surprise.

- J'en suis consciente mais pas ici. Elle prend l'enveloppe sur le bureau de Kate et la lui donne. Rien ne vous gène avec ceci ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclame-t-elle, venant de comprendre.

- Que se passe-t-il demande Alexis, soucieuse.

- Ce que Jordan veut dire, c'est que la personne qui a enlevé ton père, a fait apporter la lettre directement sur mon bureau.

- Mais alors ça veut dire aussi que cette personne peut savoir si on enquête toujours sur la disparition de mon père !

- Oui et ça peut être n'importe qui. Un officier, un détective, une personne du service d'entretien, une personne venant déposer une plainte, un avocat...

- Que va-t-on faire Kate ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons y travailler mais plus discrètement.

- Comment ? Puisque ici c'est...

- Je pense que votre appartement fera très bien l'affaire Kate, coupe Jordan, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Excellente idée. Mais avant allons mettre le capitaine Gates au courant.

Sa supérieure écoute leurs explications et leurs doutes avec attention.

- Je suis d'accord avec vos conclusions. Je crois aussi qu'il serait plus prudent pour la sécurité de monsieur Castle, d'enlever tout ce qui le concerne du tableau.

- Vous croyez que la personne qui l'a enlevé pourrait lui faire du mal ? Demande Alexis d'une voix alarmée.

Gates est prise au dépourvu par la question de la jeune fille. Heureusement Becket se charge de lui répondre.

- Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle veut exactement de ton père. Mais une chose est certaine, elle fait tout son possible pour que l'on arrête de le chercher. Or si nous continuons à le lier avec les affaires des deux meurtres cela risque de la mettre en colère.

- Je comprends, mais c'est bien cette personne qui s'en ait pris à mon père qui a aussi commis ces crimes ?

- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Nous le retrouverons Alexis. Termine-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Le lieutenant Beckett a raison Alexis, nous retrouverons votre père. Même si nos agissements laisse à penser le contraire.

- Merci capitaine Gates.

- Je vous en prie. Beckett qui d'autre est au courant pour la lettre ?

- À part nous, personne.

- Très bien, vous en informerez Ryan et Esposito. Je vais demander au service technique de vous envoyer les vidéos de surveillances du poste. À quelle heure êtes-vous partie hier soir ?

- Vers 18h30.

- Et ce matin vous n'avez pas vu la lettre en arrivant ?

- Je n'y ai pas prêté attention, nous avons directement continué nos recherches.

- Je vais donc demander toutes celles entre 18h00 hier soir et midi aujourd'hui. Vous mettrez vos coéquipiers dessus.

Les trois femmes sortent du bureau de Gates. Alors que Kate et Alexis se dirigent vers la salle de réunion, Jordan les interpelle.

- Je crois que nous devrions prendre une pause. Allons déjeuner, je ne pense pas que Richard aimerait voir les deux femmes auxquelles il tient se laisser dépérir, ajouta-t-elle, finissant de les convaincre.

Durant tout le repas, l'agent du FBI a beaucoup de mal à convaincre ces dernières à ne pas sortir la lettre et commencer à l'étudier. Kate promet alors à Alexis de partir plus tôt du commissariat pour y travailler chez elle.

De retour au 12th elles aperçoivent Karpowski qui complète le tableau, elles sont bientôt près d'elle.

- Alors Roselyn, qu'as-tu appris sur Barns ?

- Rien de particulier, il avait plutôt une vie calme. Il était apprécié de ses collègues et son patron m'a dit qu'il venait même d'avoir une promotion.

- Pas de petite amie ?

- Pas à leur connaissance.

- Loisirs ? Sports ?

- Pas de loisirs, à moins que l'on ne considère qu'écrire en est un. Il entretenait sa forme en courant régulièrement à Central Park, mais ne fréquentait aucune salle de sport. D'après ce que ma dit sa collègue Jennifer Niemann.

- Il faudrait montrer sa photo aux coureurs pour savoir s'ils le connaissaient ou s'il a eu un problème quelconque. Quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai noté sur son relevé de compte qu'il allait régulièrement dans deux restaurants. « The Palm » au 837 2nd avenue et au « Ear Inn » au 326 Spring street. Je vais aller questionner le personnel.

- Parfait. Tu as vu les gars ?

- Non, ils ne sont pas encore revenus.

- Ok merci. Tiens-moi au courant si tu as des infos intéressantes.

- D'accord.

Karpowski appelle son coéquipier et part.

Kate fixe le tableau en espérant que les garçons auront trouvé de nouvelles pistes pour Inkall. Son regard se porte alors su la photo de Rick et son cœur se serre. Se déconnectant totalement du monde qui l'entoure, elle se met à penser à ce qu'il peut bien ressentir en ce moment. Va-t-il bien? Qu'est-il en train d'endurer? Tient-il le coup. Fera-t-il quelque chose de stupide ? Que lui veut la femme qui la enlevé ?, l'envie d'étudier la lettre se fait plus forte. _« Je t'en prie Rick, tiens le coup. Garde espoir, on est là, JE suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas, où que tu sois je te retrouverai, je te le promets »._

- Kate ?... Kate, vous allez bien ? Questionne Alexis qui a noté la pâleur subite du visage de la jeune femme.

- Oui... oui, ça va. Allons voir ce que l'équipe a trouvé sur les sites.

C'est à cet instant que Ryan et Esposito sortent de l'ascenseur et se dirigent droit sur les trois femmes.

- Elle avait bien mérité son surnom de « vipère » ! Clame Javier. Une vraie teigne, elle s'est mis de nombreuses personnes à dos.

- Des menaces sérieuses ?

- Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, mais son patron va nous faire parvenir son courrier. Il a déjà dû nous envoyer une copie de ses E-mails, précise-t-il.

- Une des journalistes, Samantha Foller, nous a dit qu'elle avait été prise à parti lors d'une soirée. Ça a failli en venir aux mains aux dires de cette dernière. Ajoute Kevin.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

- Oh oui, c'était Gina ! Annonce Esposito.

- Convoquez-là je veux la voir.

- C'est déjà fait, elle passera demain matin. Elle est à Boston pour la journée.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle a mangé avec le patron du Ledger le midi du jour de sa mort. Devançant la question de Beckett, nous l'avons aussi contacté il passera lui aussi dans la matinée demain.

- Quel restaurant ?

- « The Palm » sur la 2nd. Précise Ryan

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Barns était un habitué de ce restaurant. On a enfin un lien entre nos deux victimes. Ryan envoie la photo d'Inkall à Karpowski et appelle-là pour qu'elle demande si l'un des employés se souvient d'elle. Et si un évènement inhabituel s'est produit.

- C'est parti !

Beckett savait que s'était plutôt mince comme piste mais, avec de la chance ils pourraient peut-être trouver quelque chose à exploiter. Elle attendit que Ryan termine et demanda aux gars de les suivre dans la salle de pause.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande l'hispanique en voyant les mines graves des trois femmes.

- On a déposé sur mon bureau une lettre écrite par Castle.

- Quoi ?! Que dit-il ?

Ils ont parlé en même temps. Kate leur explique alors toute l'histoire et leur montre la lettre.

- Donc à partir de maintenant nos recherches sur Castle doivent rester « invisibles » ?

- Oui, pour sa sécurité.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demande Ryan.

- Vous allez visionner les vidéos, elles ont dû être transférées sur vos ordis.

- Ok, mais ça va nous prendre du temps, même à deux. Note l'irlandais.

- Je peux les aider Kate, si vous voulez.

- D'accord Alexis. Jordan et moi allons retourner auprès des autres. Appelez-nous si vous trouvez quelque chose.

- Ok, viens Alexis, tu vas te mettre au poste de Beckett. Dit Kevin.

Un travail ennuyeux mais nécessaire commence alors. Il est presque 17h00 et, malgré les heures d'enregistrements visionnées, toujours rien d'intéressant. Esposito s'étire sur sa chaise et tourne la tête machinalement vers l'ascenseur quand les portes s'ouvrent. En voyant la personne qui en sort, il en reste bouche bée. Cela fait aussitôt réagir son coéquipier, qui lui aussi est surpris. Une fois que l'homme est à leur hauteur, Javier demande.

- Permulter ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans le monde des vivants ?

- Ceci, il montre un dossier. J'aimerai voir le lieutenant Beckett. Elle est là ?

- Je vais la chercher dit Ryan en se levant.

Quelques secondes plus tard il est de retour avec Kate et Shaw.

- Que se passe-t-il Permulter ?

- Je crois que vous allez devoir ajouter une photo sur votre tableau. Il y a une troisième victime. Tenez voici mon rapport.

- Comment ça ? De qui s'agit-il ?

- En fin de matinée j'ai eu à autopsier le corps d'une jeune femme retrouvée morte, en parti dissimulé sous un tas de feuilles mortes à Central Park. Nous n'avons pas encore son nom, mais ses empreintes sont au labo. Lorsque je me suis aperçu qu'elle était morte noyée, j'ai appelé le Dr Parish. Elle m'a montré ses rapports sur les deux premières victimes. Et j'ai découvert exactement les mêmes choses sur ma victime. Trace de piqûre et de sédatif. L'eau prélevée dans ses poumons est en cours d'analyse. J'ai dit au labo de vous envoyer directement leur résultat.

- Merci, qui sont les enquêteurs ?

- Rothman et Davis.

- L'heure de la mort ?

- Hier soir entre 11h00 et minuit. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je retourne auprès de mes clients, j'en ai deux en attente.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il repart. Kate va aussitôt prévenir Gates, celle-ci appelle les deux détectives en charge du dossier. Ils restent sur l'affaire mais doivent faire part de leurs recherches au lieutenant Beckett et à son équipe. Leur victime ayant de toute évidence un lien avec les deux autres.

Lorsqu'elle revient, l'agent Shaw qui remarque ses traits tirés, lui propose d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez raison et puis il y a la lettre de Castle à déchiffrer et comme on ne peut pas le faire ici. Alexis tu devrais prévenir ta grand-mère que tu viens chez moi. Dis-lui que je te ramènerai au loft.

- D'accord, dit-elle en prenant son téléphone et en s'éloignant.

- Jordan, vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Bien sûr...comment allez-vous Kate ?

- Bien, je suppose, je m'accroche à l'idée que Castle est toujours vivant...

- Quoique lui veut cette femme, tant que Richard jouera son jeu, ça devrait aller.

- Voilà, j'ai prévenu grand-mère.

- Dans ce cas allons-y.

Avant de quitter le commissariat, la jeune femme dit à tout le monde de rentrer chez eux.

En arrivant chez elle, Kate commande des pizzas pour 19h00 puis, invite Alexis et Jordan à prendre place à la table de la salle à manger. Elle sort la lettre et des copies qu'elle leurs donne. Leur fournit, papiers et crayons.

Chacune d'elle relève les mots ou phrases qui paraissent exprimer autre chose. Naturellement Alexis est la première à terminer, mais attend que ses aînées en face de même. En attendant, elle essaie de donner un sens à ce qu'elle a trouvé. Et ce qu'elle envisage lui fait peur. Imaginer la situation dans laquelle se trouve son père la fait craquer et elle fond en larmes.

Kate est aussitôt auprès d'elle pour la réconforter, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle ne peut qu'admirer le courage dont à fait preuve la jeune fille jusqu'ici. Elle imagine sans peine ce qu'elle peut éprouver.

- Viens, nous allons faire une pause, nous reprendrons plus tard.

Alexis se laisse faire alors que Kate la conduit sur le canapé. Jordan les y rejoint et s'assoit auprès d'elle.

- Nous ferons tout pour retrouver ton père. Et je suis sûr que le simple fait de penser à toi l'aide énormément et lui donne la force nécessaire pour tenir et garder espoir.

Les paroles rassurants des deux femmes, leur gentillesse, finissent par apaiser Alexis qui se reprend peu à peu. En attendant les pizzas qui devraient bientôt être livrées, Kate propose un verre de vin à Shaw et un jeu de fruit à la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elles se sont restaurées qu'elles se remettent au travail.

Toutes les trois comparent leur liste et en établissent une définitive. Pour chacun des mots, groupe de mots ou phrase, elles ont noté la signification la plus probable. Ce qui donne ça :

_« L'impression d'être un animal enchaîné dans sa propre cage_ : Castle enfermé, peut-être attaché ?

_Mur intérieur & plus épais que ceux d'un cachot_ : peut-être une pièce sombre ? Avec des murs en pierre, donc certainement dans une maison ancienne ? Une cave ? Un sous-terrain ?

_Contacterai un agent & show_ : référence à Jordan. Demander l'aide du FBI ?

_À enlever_ : confirme qu'il a bien été victime d'un enlèvement.

_Prénom étant prohibé_ : la personne lui interdit de prononcer le prénom de Kate ? Pourquoi ?

_Mettre à l'amande à chaque fois que ton prénom maudit s'échappe de mes lèvres :_ est-il puni si c'est le cas ? Que subit-il ? Le blesserait-elle gravement ?

_Je ne vois pas le temps s'écouler_ : aucuns repères temporels, pas de possibilité de voir s'il fait jour ou nuit, donc pas de fenêtre dans la pièce où il se trouve.

_« C'est quand on a plus d'espoir qu'il ne faut désespérer de rien » _: ça concerne directement Castle, malgré sa situation, il garde espoir que Beckett le retrouve. »

Alexis note aussi que son père a signé Richard **A** Castle. Il a mis un A pour Alexander et non pas le E pour Edgar, ceci pour faire comprendre que c'est bien lui qui a écrit la lettre. Mais le résultat leur laisse un profond sentiment de tristesse. Encore une fois, c'est Shaw qui reste la plus neutre et c'est donc elle qui prend la parole.

- Ton père est vraiment plein de ressources. Il ne perd pas espoir d'être secouru et en plus il nous donne une idée plus précise de sa situation.

- Oui mais... dans la phrase qui parle de le mettre à l'amende. Vous croyez qu'il veut dire... elle a beaucoup de mal à poursuivre. Qu'elle le fait...souffrir ?

- Cela correspond avec son désir de possession vis à vis de ton père. Jordan préfère être sincère avec elle et continue. Alors oui, si elle croit qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments, qu'il parle de Kate ou ne lui obéit pas, elle peut se montrer violente avec lui.

- Cette femme est folle ! Elle risque de le tuer parce qu'elle l'aime ?!

- Oui, mais ça, ton père l'a compris, puisqu'il nous en parle. Il sait donc ce qu'il a à faire, il est intelligent. Je suis certaine qu'il ne fera rien pour la contrarier. Et plus longtemps il jouera son jeu, plus il a de chance de rester en vie. Et surtout il sait aussi que cela laissera plus de temps à Kate et à l'équipe de le retrouver.

L'agent du FBI les quitte peu de temps après avec une copie de la lettre et de leur analyse. Elle va les montrer au psychologue de l'agence. Quant à Kate elle reconduit la jeune fille chez elle, lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Martha.

Lorsque Rick se réveille, il se sent un peu mieux, les brûlures à son cou piquent mais cela reste supportable. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit sans gestes brusques puis, se lève tout aussi doucement. L'écrivain attend quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le lavabo. Il regarde son reflet dans la glace et a du mal à se reconnaître. Le teint pâle, les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe naissante lui donnent l'air d'un vagabond ou d'un fou.

Il se rafraîchit et va s'installer à la table où un plateau avec sandwiches, un gobelet en plastique rempli de jus d'orange et une bouteille thermos l'attendent. Il a une pensée de remerciement pour Katiana. Sans sa gentillesse il n'aurait certainement pas pu faire face à sa situation. Cette cinglée de Kendra l'aurait probablement tué ou, du moins, laissé dans un état pitoyable.

Contre toute attente il mange avec appétit, au point où il se demande qu'elle heure il peut être et de quand date son dernier repas. Il se sert enfin un café, il est encore chaud, Rick en boit quelques gorgées et pense aussitôt à la femme qu'il aime. Le romancier donnerait n'importe quoi pour être en train d'en boire un à ses côtés.

Puis son esprit se focalise sur la lettre. Connaissant sa muse, il ne doute pas que ses mots ont dû lui faire autant d'effet que des coups de poignard dans le cœur. Avant, bien sûr, qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et comprenne que tout ceci n'était simplement pas possible. Mais, ce qui le préoccupe est de savoir si Kate a fini par comprendre le sens réel de sa lettre. Il se la récite mentalement, cherchant s'il a tout fait correctement, s'il n'a pas omis un détail.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains et soupire. Il a fait de son mieux sans risquer d'éveiller les soupçons de cette folle. Il ne peut guère faire plus qu'espérer. Il peut compter sur elle, jamais Kate de l'abandonnera, qu'elle cherchera le temps nécessaire. Oui, mais lui ? Sera-t-il toujours là ? Il n'en faut pas plus à son esprit fertile pour qu'il s'emballe et imagine les pires scenarii avec une fin pas toujours heureuse. Castle se lève et décide de prendre une douche, cela l'aidera sans doute à se détendre un peu.

Il va jusqu'à la commode et y trouve tout ce qu'il lui faut pour se changer. Les vêtements sont à sa taille et dans des marques qu'il affectionne. Aucun doute cette femme est parfaitement renseignée sur lui et pour le coup cela n'a vraiment rien de rassurant. La douche lui fait le bien escompté, il prend plaisir à rester sous le jet brûlant qui détend ses muscles tout en emplissant la cabine de douche d'une vapeur opaque.

Le simple fait de s'être lavé lui donne une impression de normalité. Une fois essuyé, il s'habille en laissant la chemise de côté. Il va prendre la petite trousse que Katiana a laissée et refait son bandage. Il vient juste de finir lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Il se retourne et tout son corps se tend. Kendra vient d'entrer et se dirige vers lui, tapotant nerveusement sa cravache contre sa jambe. Elle sourit en constatant l'état de tension extrême de l'écrivain.

- Détends-toi Richard, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne vais rien te faire, et je n'ai rien fait à la « Mère Theresa » qui me sert de sœur. Elle voit le soulagement dans ses yeux bleus. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a même rendu service.

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui et pose sa main sur son torse. Esquisse un sourire en voyant la mâchoire de Castle se serrer à ce contact. Puis commençant à le caresser doucement.

- Ce collier était devenu lassant, je connais bien d'autres moyens de te punir si besoin, comme un nouveau séjour dans le « cachot ». Elle rit en notant la crainte dans son regard d'azur. N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai rien si tu ne m'y obliges pas. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire.

- Bien, il est temps que je t'explique ce que j'attends de toi. Va t'asseoir à la table, je reviens.

Castle prend la chemise et la passe tout en allant prendre place alors que Kendra revient dans la pièce. Elle pose alors un ordinateur sur la table, ainsi qu'un bloc note et des crayons. Elle se saisit du câble d'alimentation et va le brancher à une prise dissimulée dans le mur.

Rick l'observe faire sans oser dire le moindre mot. Il essaie de rester sans réaction lorsqu'elle se positionne derrière lui et l'encercle de ses bras. Il sent son visage se rapprocher du sien et d'une voix encore plus douce, elle lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Ce que j'attends de toi est simple, je veux que tu fasses pour moi ce que tu fais le mieux...écrire. Je suis ta nouvelle muse maintenant, alors oublie Heat et Rook et trouve autre chose.

- Très bien, répond l'écrivain. Vous avez des idées ou je suis totalement libre pour l'histoire ?

- Je ne t'impose qu'une seule chose. Que le personnage masculin tombe amoureux d'une belle et riche héritière. Mais attention, elle doit aussi être intelligent et cultivée, cela va de soi.

- D'accord... il hésite craignant la réaction de Kendra. Mais je vais peut-être avoir besoin de faire des recherches et sans...

- Tu n'auras qu'à me faire une liste, je me ferai un plaisir de trouver tous la documentation dont tu auras besoin.

- Parfait. Est-ce qu'il y autre chose ?

- Non, écris seulement une ébauche de l'histoire et prépare une lettre pour ton éditrice et ton agent. Explique que le personnage de Nikki Heat ne t'inspire plus et que tu travailles sur un autre projet.

- Elles vont vouloir me parler pour m'en dissuader.

- Et bien je te souhaite d'être très convainquant dans ta lettre pour chacune d'elle. Surtout ne déçoit pas mes espérances Richard. Si je n'aime pas ce que je lirais les conséquences de mon mécontentement seront immédiates. Est-ce clair ?

- Tout à fait.

- Dans ce cas, elle se redresse, je vais te laisser travailler.

Elle s'en va et le laisse seul. Rick ne sait pas trop ce qui est le plus menaçant chez cette cinglée, ses hurlements ou sa voix d'une douceur froide. Cependant écrire va l'occuper et lui prendre du temps. Temps qui sera peut-être suffisant à Kate pour le retrouver. Une idée s'impose alors à lui et c'est avec le sourire qu'il lève le clapet de l'ordinateur. Mais ce dernier disparait aussitôt lorsqu'il voit les photos mises en fond d'écran.


	6. Sous contrôle

**Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alerte et favori de plus en plus nombreSESx! **

**Voici donc un nouveau Chapitre.**

***ATTENTION LA FIN DU CHAPITRE EST DURE ET PEUT CHOQUER CERTAINS LECTEURS! ÂMES SENSIBLES PRENEZ GARDES!***

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Castle les yeux rivés sur les images à l'écran, est tétanisé. C'est lui, enchaîné dans cette pièce obscure et humide. Il commence à trembler, en proie à une terrible frayeur. Il essaie de se raisonner se répétant que tout ça est fini puisqu'il a décidé de lui obéir. Mais rien n'y fait, la peur est là, bien présente. Ses muscles se contractent, le souvenir de la douleur provoquée par les chocs électriques refait surface. D'un geste brusque il rabat le clapet et ferme les yeux, espérant échapper à cette terreur irrationnelle qui s'est emparée de lui.

Mais cela est vain, au contraire cela ne fait que raviver la mémoire de Rick, qui revit son calvaire. La peur, le froid, la faim qui lui déclenche des crampes d'estomac, ses cauchemars...le néant. Il ouvre les yeux et tente de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Essaie de se convaincre qu'il ne risque rien dès l'instant où il lui donnera ce qu'elle voudra. Sa respiration se fait plus forte et plus rapide, il a l'impression que son cœur veut bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il sursaute si brusquement qu'il manque tomber de la chaise lorsque la voix de Kendra résonne dans la pièce.

_- Je pense que tu as eu le temps d'admirer ces photos Richard. Je ne les ai mises là que pour te rappeler ce dont je suis capable si tu me contraries. Mais cela ne va plus arriver maintenant, n'est-ce pas_ ? Sa voix est calme.

_- No...non. _

_- Bien, je constate que tu as appris la leçon. C'est parfait et pour t'encourager je t'autorise à les enlever. _Avec une douceur exagérée elle poursuit. _Je te laisse la liberté de mettre le fond d'écran de ton choix. Tu trouveras d'autres photos que j'ai sélectionnées rien que pour toi. _

Le silence se fait à nouveau, curieusement l'intervention de Kendra a eu un effet bénéfique sur Castle. L'aidant à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Son angoisse se dissipe peu à peu et son corps se décontracte. Il ne peut cependant pas empêcher sa main de trembler légèrement lorsqu'il relève l'écran de l'ordinateur. Alors qu'il s'apprête à faire disparaître les images, il note un détail important. Leur couleur, en grande partie dans les tons de vert. Il réalise que ce ne sont pas des photos à proprement parlé mais des captures vidéos. Très certainement prise par une caméra, en vison nocturne.

Bon sang, cette cinglée l'observait pendant tout ce temps. Castle a du mal à intégrer ce constat, la perversité de certain l'étonnera toujours. A-t-elle du plaisir à l'épier de la sorte, probablement. Instinctivement, il lève la tête, parcourant le plafond du regard. Y en a-t-il une dans cette pièce ? Il ne voit rien d'apparent mais cela ne prouve rien. Il préfère ne pas y penser et met rapidement un papier peint par défaut.

Avec une certaine appréhension Rick déplace le curseur sur l'une des deux icônes du bureau nommée « photos ». Il sait qu'avec cette femme, il doit s'attendre à tout et se prépare mentalement au pire. D'un clic, il ouvre le dossier, apparaissent alors des photos de sa fille, la surprise est de taille. Ému, l'écrivain laisse couler ses larmes et démarre le diaporama, finissant par esquisser un faible sourire malgré sa peine. Néanmoins le message à peine voilé est d'une clarté évidente, toutes ces photos ont été faites à l'insu d'Alexis dans sa vie de tous les jours. Elle y est seule la plupart du temps, sortant de leur immeuble, se rendant en cours ou faisant les magasins. De temps en temps il est avec elle, il y en a même une ou deux avec sa grand-mère.

Pour Castle le message que veut lui faire passer Kendra est très clair « _il n'y a pas qu'à toi que je peux faire du mal_ ». Aucun doute, elle doit connaître parfaitement l'emploi du temps et les habitudes de sa fille. Elle a sciemment laissé la date et l'heure de la prise de vue prouvant ainsi qu'elle l'observait déjà depuis plusieurs mois. Il en choisit une, prise au téléobjectif, où lui et Alexis marche côte à côte et l'installe comme fond d'écran. Dans un soupir de résignation Rick ouvre le deuxième dossier et, c'est sans surprise cette fois qu'il découvre qu'il en est le sujet principal. Tout comme pour sa fille, les dates montrent bien que cette malade l'épie depuis des mois.

Il note que beaucoup ont été prises alors qu'il se trouvait sur des scènes de crime, toutes à l'extérieur. Sur ces dernières, l'écrivain y voit Lanie, les gars mais aucune avec Kate. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce que lui a dit Katiana est donc vrai, sa sœur est vraiment amoureuse de lui, elle a vraiment une drôle de façon de lui montrer. Croit-elle que c'est en le torturant, en lui interdisant de prononcer son nom, en « l'oubliant » sur les photos qu'elle arrivera à ses fins. Pense-t-elle qu'une lettre écrite par force ou l'abandon des aventures de Nikki Heat va lui faire oublier Kate, sa muse, la femme qu'il aime. Jamais, aucune chance, rien ne pourra l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Petit à petit c'est la colère qui vient remplacer ses craintes et sa peine. Et ce n'est pas la photo qui vient d'apparaître à l'écran qui va le calmer, au contraire. Maintenant devant ses yeux défilent des montages où Kendra est présente, toujours en sa compagnie. Castle n'en revient pas, elle a été jusqu'à se faire prendre en photo aux mêmes endroits que lui pour que le montage soit presque parfait. D'un clic rageur il ferme le dossier et se lève rapidement. Il se retient de tout envoyer valser, se contentant d'un simple coup de poing sur la table.

Rick va s'assoir sur le lit se prenant la tête dans les mains, essayant de canaliser toutes ses pensées qui s'entrechoquent. Toutes se bousculent, deviennent confuses entre souvenirs, questions, hypothèses, espoir et crainte. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, toute cette histoire va le rendre fou s'il n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses. Mais comment le pourrait-il ?

Petit à petit, il redevient maître de lui-même grâce à l'unique souvenir de son amour...Kate. Il doit se montrer fort pour elle, tout faire pour lui laisser le temps de le retrouver. Car, sur ce point il n'a aucun doute, elle n'abandonnera pas et finira par venir le sauver. Et, pour cela, une seule solution, obéir à Kendra. Il se lève et après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, il s'installe à son bureau de fortune.

Il est plus que temps qu'il se mette au travail. En premier lieu il doit trouver le moyen de faire passer un message dans les lettres destinées à Paula et Gina. Leur faire savoir à tous qu'il va bien et qu'il compte sur eux, qu'il leur fait confiance pour le sauver. Galvanisé par cette idée il ouvre le traitement de texte tout en jetant machinalement un regard à l'heure affichée au bas de l'écran. Il est 18h45 et c'est déjà jeudi, il fait un rapide calcul. Ils avaient rendez-vous le vendredi soir, cela faisait donc six jours qu'il avait été enlevé.

Il décide de mettre le même message dans les deux textes et pour cela il tape directement ce qu'il veut leur dire « _Je vais bien, il y a deux femmes. L'une, la plus dure, veut que j'écrive un roman où elle serait l'héroïne. Sa sœur est douce et prend soin de moi. Écrire va me prendre du temps, suffisamment pour que tu me retrouves ma muse. Je garde espoir, je sais que tu me retrouveras_ » Voilà, ce qu'il espère pourvoir mettre, bien entendu, il devra certainement le modifier légèrement pour le glisser dans le lettre d'apparence anodine aux yeux de Kendra. Le plus difficile restant à leur faire comprendre ce que la lettre cache.

Il termine juste un premier brouillon lorsqu'il entend la clé tourner dans la serrure et voit la porte s'ouvrir. Il enregistre sont travail et ferme la page tout en souriant à l'arrivante.

_- Bonsoir Katiana...enfin si l'heure est exacte_. Précise-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle confirme_._

_- Je vous apporte votre repas. Ma sœur m'a dit que vous aimiez les pâtes à la Carbonare. Je vous en ai spécialement préparé pour vous_. Dit-elle tout en éludant la question.

Castle n'insiste pas et pousse ordinateur, bloc et stylos vers un coin de la table pour laisser de la place pour le plateau.

_- Merci... c'est gentil et merci pour les sandwiches et le thermos de café._

_- De rien Richard. Avez-vous réussi à vous reposer un peu ? Vous sentez-vous mieux ?_

_- Oui, grâce à vous. Hum ça sent bon_, dit-il en soulevant le couvre-plat. _Vous... vous pouvez rester, s'il vous plait ?_

_- Je ne comptai pas m'en aller. _Montrant l'ordinateur du menton_. Je vois que Kendra a fini par vous dire ce qu'elle voulait._

_- Oui, vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ne m'en veuillez pas Richard, elle m'avait ordonné de ne rien vous dire et..._

_- Je comprends, _il prend un bouchée_, ces pâtes sont excellentes. Merci je..._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? _S'inquiète en voyant subitement l'air abattu de l'écrivain_._

_- Ce...ce n'est rien, j'ai réalisé que c'était le premier vrai repas que je prenais depuis vendredi. _

_- Et ce ne sera pas le dernier, vous verrez je suis une très bonne cuisinière. Alors vous avez une idée pour votre prochain roman ?_

_- Je pense que oui. Votre sœur m'a imposé le personnage féminin mais, ce qu'elle m'a dit est insuffisant._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Pour mon dernier personnage, je me suis inspiré du passé de son inspiratrice pour l'écrire. _Il prend soin de ne pas prononcer les prénoms de Kate et de Nikki.

_- Oui, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Sa mère a été tué et c'est cela qui la mené à être policière._

_- Tout à fait, mais je ne vous oblige à rien. Si vous ne pouvez rien me dire je m'arrangerai autrement._

_- Non, je peux vous révéler certaines choses._

_- Je vous écoute Katiana._

_- Nos parents sont morts tous les deux dans un accident d'avion, lorsque le jet de la société de mon père s'est écrasé dans les rocheuses près de Denver._

_- Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû. Je suis désolé de vous faire revivre un si mauvais souvenir._

_- Cela s'est passé il y a huit ans maintenant. La douleur s'est apaisée, seuls les souvenirs restent présents. Depuis ma sœur et moi gérons la société crée par notre père._

_- Vous pouvez me parler de votre enfance, vos études, vos loisirs ? _Demande-t-il tout en s'attaquant à la part de tarte aux pommes.

_- Une enfance dorée, nous avions tous ce que nous désirions. Études classiques, en écoles privées naturellement. _Précise-telle en souriant_._

_- Cela va de soit, ici à New York ?_

_- Non, nous avons grandi à Boston, puis j'ai été à l'université de Yale où j'ai obtenu un master en administration des affaires et ma sœur son diplôme en droit à Harvard. Le siège de la société se trouve à Manhattan. Je pratique le tennis, le ski et la plongée sous marine._

_- Laissez-moi deviner, votre sœur préfère l'équitation._

_- Difficile de ne pas le deviner, _rit-elle_, elle pratique aussi l'alpinisme._

Castle s'en veut un peu de profiter ainsi de la gentillesse de Katiana pour lui soutirer des informations. Mais c'est la seule idée qui lui soit venue à l'esprit. Il termine son jus d'orange, attrape la bouteille thermos et sert deux cafés. Il tend la tasse en plastique à la jeune femme.

_- Tenez._

_- Merci._

_- Merci à vous, ce que vous m'avez raconté va m'être très utile pour donner plus de profondeur au personnage féminin._

_- Et pour le personnage masculin ?_

_- Disons que c'est moi avec des compétences empruntées à certaines de mes connaissances. _Voyant son air amusé_, qu'ai-je dit de drôle ?_

_- Rien de particulier, c'est juste que vous êtes tellement enthousiaste en parlant d'écrire ... Écoutez-moi bien Richard, quoique Kendra puisse vous dire ou ... vous faire. Accrochez-vous à la seule chose qui vous soit personnelle et qu'elle vous permet de garder. Votre passion d'écrivain. _

_- Je...mais je n'ai plus rien à craindre si je fais ce qu'elle me demande, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Sans doute, tant que vous lui donnerez ce qu'elle veut. Mais rappelez-vous mes paroles, elle aime faire souffrir les gens qu'elle aime, Richard. Je vous en prie de la provoquez pas. _

_- Je vois, elle ne veut pas qu'un simple roman. Elle me veut moi, elle ne se rend pas compte que je ne l'aimerai jamais ?_

_- Je ne sais pas..._

_- Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'elle devienne comme ça ?_

_- Je... je vais vous laisser maintenant._

Rick voit la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il est évident que sa sœur la terrorise aussi. Et il doit lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour arriver à lui tenir tête. Il s'en veut d'être la cause de son malaise et la retient par le bras alors qu'elle part.

_- Pardonnez-moi Katiana, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser._

_- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas votre faute. _Elle se penche et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue_. Bonne nuit Richard, travaillez-bien._

_- Bonne nuit._

Castle la regarde partir et lorsque la porte claque il passe sa main sur sa joue. Un sentiment étrange l'envahi, il est troublé par ce geste anodin. Mais il n'en éprouve aucune gêne car ce n'est pas un geste d'amour mais d'affection. Comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant. Incroyable que deux sœurs jumelles puissent avoir des caractères si opposés. Une cruelle et l'autre d'une telle gentillesse.

Ce geste de réconfort imprévu l'aide énormément et c'est avec l'esprit plus clair qu'il se remet à la tâche. Non seulement ce que lui a dit Katiana va effectivement l'aider à améliorer son personnage mais aussi lui permettre de donner des indices à Kate sur la femme qui l'a kidnappé.

Castle ne voit pas le temps passer et il est plus de trois heures lorsque la fatigue lui tombe dessus. Il ne s'est même pas aperçu que l'intensité lumineuse dans la pièce avait baissé. Il est content de lui il a réussi, non sans mal, à écrire les deux lettres avec le message identique. Fais la fiche de ses personnages principaux y compris le méchant et écrit le synopsis de l'histoire. De quoi satisfaire Kendra.

Kate se réveille brusquement en hurlant le nom de Castle. Elle est en pleurs, la sonnerie continue de son réveil la sort de son état de panique. Un cauchemar...encore, d'une main tremblante elle essuie ses larmes, essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire la vision du corps sans vie de son amour, enfermé et enchaîné dans une cave.

Elle sait que son cauchemar est le résultat des sombres pensées qui l'ont assaillie la veille. La découverte du message de Rick, les suppositions faites sur le sens des mots n'ont fait qu'accentuer son angoisse quant au sort de ce dernier.

Elle s'extirpe de son lit et se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bien. La douche la détend et l'aide à reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'a pas le droit de flancher, il faut qu'elle reste forte, qu'elle fasse son boulot avec encore plus de rigueur. Elle le lui doit.

_- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Rick, je te retrouverai où que tu sois je te le promets. Je te ramenai auprès des gens qui t'aime._

Kate retourne dans sa chambre plus déterminé que jamais, s'habille et va prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois prête elle appelle Alexis pour l'informer qu'elle sera là bientôt. Vingt minutes plus tard la jeune femme est devant la porte du loft. C'est Martha qui vient lui ouvrir, elle a une mine soucieuse.

_- Bonjour Martha._

_- Bonjour Kate._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez eu un message de Rick ?_

_- Non... c'est Alexis, venez, elle est dans sa chambre, je vais lui dire que vous êtes là._

Quelques instants plus tard elle frappe à la porte.

_- Alexis, Kate est arrivée._

_- J'arrive._

La jeune fille sort et suit sa grand-mère jusqu'à la cuisine. Beckett remarque tout de suite ses yeux rougis_._

_- Bonjour Kate. _

_- Bonjour Alexis, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as fait des cauchemars ? Tu es fatiguée, si c'est ça tu peux rester te reposer. Je..._

_- Non, je veux vous aider !... en fait c'est cela qui me préoccupe. Lundi mes cours reprennent et je ne pourrai plus venir. Mais je veux être là ! Je veux vous aider à trouver cette femme ! je veux aider à sauver mon père, surtout après son message ! Je m'inquiète pour lui ! Et..._

Alexis s'arrête brusquement se rendant compte de la bourde qu'elle vient de faire et, qui n'a malheureusement pas échappée à Martha. Maintenant cette dernière les fixe toutes les deux, l'air grave. Alors Beckett, après lui avoir demandé de ne rien reprocher à la jeune fille qui n'a fait que l'écouter, lui explique tout au sujet de la lettre.

_- Oh mon Dieu, mais cette femme est complètement folle ! Mon pauvre Richard..._

_- La seule chose qui importe est de savoir qu'il est vivant. D'une certaine manière la folie de cette femme peut être sa seule chance de survivre._

_- Je...je ne comprends pas. De toute évidence elle le..._en larmes Martha ne peut continuer_._

_- Oui, il est difficile d'imaginer ce qu'elle a pu lui faire subir. Mais votre fils a compris que s'il obéissait alors il serait protégé du pire. Mais le plus important est qu'il garde espoir, il sait que nous ferons tout pour le retrouver._

_- Kate a raison grand-mère, papa ne baissera pas les bras, il se battra. _Affirme Alexis en la serrant dans ses bras.

_- Kate, promettez-moi une seule chose, plus de cachoterie, quoique vous appreniez tenez-moi au courant._

_- Je vous le promets Martha. Et à toi aussi Alexis, dès Lundi je passerai vous voir le soir pour vous dire où nous en sommes._

_- Merci Kate. Je crois que vous avez perdu assez de temps, allez-y maintenant._

Quinze minutes plus tard les deux femmes arrivent au commissariat. Tous les enquêteurs sont déjà là, sur l'ordre de Gates ils se réunissent tous dans la salle de conférences pour faire le point. Rothmanet Davis font leur rapport en premier.

_- Nous avons l'identité de notre troisième victime. Il s'agit de Louise Holmes, 23 ans, étudiante à la TSoA. Davis et moi avons fouillé son appartement. Rien de particulier, ses voisins nous ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Nous avons confié son ordi aux services techniques. Ils viennent de nous passer leur rapport. Elle était aussi inscrite sur les sites dédiés à Castle. Sous le pseudo de « SexyGirl2000 » les copies de ses messages sont dans le dossier. _Rothman le tend à Beckett._ Ils sont plutôt « chauds » pour certains._

_- Quoi d'autre ? _Demande-t-elle, remettant à plus tard la lecture de ces derniers_._

_- Elle est issue d'une famille aisée, son père a son agence d'assurance et sa mère travaille avec son mari. Elle gère la partie comptabilité et personnel de la société. Ils vivent tous les deux à Philadelphie, nous les avons prévenus, ils seront là demain. Nous avons vérifié auprès du personnel des deux restaurants, personne ne se souvient l'avoir vu. Par contre, elle faisait régulièrement son footing à Central Park. Nous allons montrer sa photo aux coureurs pour savoir s'ils la connaissaient._

_- Ok, maintenant où en sont les recherches sur les pseudos ?_

_- Nous avons une liste d'une cinquantaine de pseudos qui interfèrent entre eux régulièrement, _annonce un des agents du FBI_. Nous les avons classés par leurs nombres de messages postés, puis en fonction de leur contenu. Il y a un échange assez violent entre cinq d'entre eux, dont notre dernière victime. _Il vérifie dans le dossier_, oui c'est bien ça, elle faisait partie de ce groupe._

_- Quel était le sujet de la dispute ?_

_- Ils, _devant l'air interrogateur de Beckett, il précise_. Il y a un homme parmi eux. Et bien ils se disputaient au sujet des..._il marque une pause et regarde Alexis quelque peu gêné_._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai assisté à de nombreuses soirées de promotion. Je sais que les fans de mon père peuvent être vraiment hystériques par rapport aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvent pour lui. _Le rassure Alexis, bien que redoutant malgré tout ce qu'il allait dire_. _

Ce n'était pas pour rien que son père lui interdisait d'aller sur les sites de fans.

_- Très bien, leur dispute concernait leur fantasme amoureux vis à vis de Castle et sur ses atouts...physiques. Tous sont persuadés que leur « amour » pour lui est réciproque de la part de ce dernier, d'où l'engueulade. Il n'y a aucune interventions de l'écrivain._

_- Bien, il nous faut en priorité l'identité de ces personnes._

_- C'est en cours lieutenant, répond l'agent. J'ai demandé à notre service technique de tracer les IP. J'ai aussi fait la demande de mandats fédéraux pour que les webmasters des sites nous donnent toutes les informations qu'ils ont aux sujets de leurs membres. Mais il est rare de mettre son véritable nom, lorsqu'il est demandé, tout le monde peut s'en inventer un. Seuls les IP pourront nous fournir une adresse et un nom valides. Ah j'oubliais « Vipère » a aussi participer à cet échange. Elle a descendu tout le monde y compris Castle._

_- Très bien, tenez-nous informés dès que vous avez les résultats des recherches. Karpowski, à toi. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné du côté des restaurants ?_

_- Barns et Inkall étaient bien des habitués du « The Palm »mais ils n'ont jamais déjeuné ensemble. Nous avons aussi obtenu la liste des clients réguliers. Nous allons les interroger au cas où ils auraient remarqué quelque chose de particulier._

_- Bien, bon travail, à vous les gars._

_- Nous avons trouvé une personne déposant la lettre sur ton bureau, _mais avant que Kate n'ait le temps de parler Esposito poursuit_. Le seul hic est qu'il est impossible de l'identifier, à aucun moment elle ne montre son visage. _Il donne la photo à Beckett_, elle porte une tenue de coursier et la visière de sa casquette est rabattue au maximum sur son visage. Nous allons interroger le responsable de la société, mais je doute qu'elle fasse partie de leur personnelle. _

_- Tu dis qu'elle a évité les caméras ?_

_- Oui, comme si elle savait exactement où elles se trouvent. Soit elle connait la maison, soit elle a trouvé un moyen de faire un repérage._

_- Ça confirme son profil psychologique, cette femme est intelligent et ne laisse rien au hasard. _

_- À mon tour Kate, _annonce l'agent Shaw_. Nous avons le résultat du visionnage de toutes les vidéos que nous avons obtenues pour la journée de promotion de Castle. Rien de concluant en ce qui concerne la présence régulière, d'une personne ou d'un véhicule. Par contre nous savons ce qu'il a fait avant de rentrer chez lui. À 17h35 il a récupéré un costume au pressing, puis à 17h45 il s'est rendu dans une bijouterie._

_- Nous irons toutes les deux après avoir interrogé Gina Cowell et le patron du Ledger._

_- Bon travail à tous, continuez comme ça et tenez-moi au courant de vos avancées, _félicite Gates.

Sur ces dernières paroles tout le monde se remet au travail. Kate va mettre à jour le tableau, à contrecœur elle enlève la photo de Castle et efface tout ce qui le concerne, le remplaçant par la troisième victime. Shaw à ses côté à noté son désarroi.

_- Cela ne signifie pas que nous l'abandonnons Kate._

_- Je sais, mais ce qui me rend folle de rage, c'est le fait de jouer le jeu de cette femme. Même si c'est pour la sécurité de Rick. Elle nous manipule et je n'aime pas ça. _

_- Oui c'est vrai, mais elle ne peut pas nous empêcher d'enquêter sur ces meurtres. Or ils sont liés à l'enlèvement de Castle. C'est peut-être ce qui la perdra. _

_- En trouvant l'assassin, on le retrouve._

_- Vos collègues font de l'excellent travail. Lorsque nous aurons le déroulement exact de la dernière journée des victimes, nous trouverons peut-être un indice intéressant. _

Elles sont interrompues par un officier de police.

_- Excusez-moi lieutenant mais Gina Cowell vient d'arriver, je l'ai installée dans une de nos salles de pauses._

_- Merci officier Williams. Jordan, vous m'accompagnez ?_

_- Certainement._

Quelques instants plus tard.

_- Bonjour Melle Cowell. Merci d'être venue, je vous présente l'agent spécial Jordan Shaw, elle collabore à l'enquête._

_- Lieutenant Beckett, agent Shaw... excusez-moi mais avez-vous des nouvelles de Richard?_

_- Non malheureusement pas pour l'instant. _Kate note mentalement de lui demander comment elle est au courant pour Rick.

_- Je vois. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Le détective que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a vaguement parlé d'Abygaëlle Inkall._

_- Elle a été tuée par la même personne qui s'en ait pris à Steve Barns. Lors de notre enquête nous avons appris qu'elle et vous aviez eu des mots lors d'une soirée._

_- C'est vrai, comme beaucoup de personnes ! Il vous saurez plus facile de faire la liste de ses amis que de ses ennemis ! C'était une véritable garce ! _S'emporte-t-elle.

_- Sur quoi portait votre altercation ?_ Demande Kate sans relever la remarque de l'éditrice.

_- Sur Richard, bien évidemment. Elle a commencé à critiquer son talent d'écrivain, disant que de nouveaux jeunes auteurs écrivaient bien mieux que lui. Naturellement je l'ai défendu et là elle a enchaîné en disant que Black Pawn éditait vraiment n'importe qui. Un mot en entraînant un autre, le ton est monté très vite. J'ai fini par la gifler et j'ai quitté la réception. _

_- Gina je dois vous demander ou vous étiez mardi entre 16h00 et 17h00._

_- À mon bureau, je recevais un de nos auteurs et son agent. Ma secrétaire vous le confirmera. Voici leurs noms_. Elle prend l'une de ses cartes de visite et inscrits ceux-ci au dos.

_- Merci pour votre coopération. Une dernière chose, comment êtes-vous au courant pour Castle ?_

_- C'est son agent Paula qui me la dit. J'ai appelé car Rick devait me faire parvenir le synopsis du prochain Nikki Heat et, comme toujours il avait du retard. J'étais furieuse, alors elle m'a expliqué qu'il avait disparu depuis vendredi soir._

_- Pour la sécurité de Castle je vous demanderai de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Vous trouverez sûrement une excuse si sa disparition devenait trop évidente._

_- Comptez sur moi._

_- Merci pour votre aide. _

_- Je vous en prie. _

Une fois l'éditrice partie Shaw prend la parole.

_- Nous risquons bien de devoir faire face à un nouveau problème._

_- Si l'absence de Rick vient à être remarquée._

_- Oui, la presse risque de s'en mêler et de raconter n'importe quoi, sans parler des fans qui vont vite s'apercevoir qu'il ne passe plus régulièrement sur les deux sites officiels._

_- Au contraire, je pense que cela pourra peut-être nous aider._

_- Comment cela ?_

_- La femme qui l'a enlevé, ne veut pas qu'on le recherche. Elle fera donc tout pour apaiser la curiosité des fans. Elle se servira de Castle pour cela, il en profitera certainement pour nous passer d'autres messages que nous pourrons exploiter à notre avantage._

_- Votre confiance est toute à votre honneur, mais le fera-t-elle et y arrivera-t-il ?_

_- Il y arrivera. Lorsque lui et sa mère ont été retenus en otages dans cette banque, nous avons pu résoudre l'affaire qui se cachait réellement derrière ce braquage. Parce que Rick a réussi à nous faire parvenir des informations grâce à un signal lumineux en morse... alors oui, j'ai confiance._

_- C'est vraiment un homme surprenant. _

A peine vingt minutes plus tard c'est au tour de Matthew Anderson, le patron du Ledger d'être interrogé par Beckett. Il confirme son déjeuner d'affaire avec la critique. Celle-ci voulait qu'il publie un article dans lequel elle comparait le style d'écriture de Barns à celui de Castle. Encensant le premier, descendant le deuxième. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il lirait son article, y réfléchirait et lui donnerait une réponse sous deux jours. Lorsque Beckett lui demande s'il lui connaissait des ennemis, il rit et répond que tous les artistes de New York, qu'ils soient acteurs, peintres, écrivains feraient d'excellents suspects. Il leur fournit également un alibi pour le meurtre, à cette heure là il assistait à un spectacle de danse de sa petite-fille donnait à son école.

En ayant terminé avec les témoins, Beckett et Shaw se rendent à la bijouterie. L'un des employés vient immédiatement à leur rencontre.

_- Bonjour mesdames, je suis Nathan, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Lieutenant Kate Beckett et voici L'agent Jordan Shaw. Nous aimerions savoir ce que cette personne, _elle montre la photo de Castle_, venait faire dans cette bijouterie vendredi dernier vers 17h45 ?_

_- Je n'étais pas ici, je vais chercher Monsieur Reynolds, c'est le patron, il pourra très certainement vous répondre._

_- Merci._

Une minute plus tard, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, grand, mince les cheveux grisonnant se présente à elles.

_- Bonjour mesdames, je suis Arthur Reynolds le propriétaire de cette bijouterie. Nathan m'a dit que vous vouliez des renseignements sur l'un de nos clients. Puis-je voir la photo s'il vous plait ?_

_- Parfaitement, tenez._

_- Oh mais c'est Monsieur Castle ! Il n'a pas d'ennuis j'espère._

_- Non, simple enquête de routine. Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il est venu faire ?_

_- Naturellement, Monsieur Castle nous avait commandé un travail bien précis. Il est venu récupérer le bijou qu'il avait fait faire. Je dois avoir la photographie de celui-ci dans son dossier. _

Elles le suivent jusqu'à son bureau et lui laisse le temps de chercher cette dernière.

_- Voilà, c'est ce que Monsieur Castle nous a commandé. Ce bracelet est une pure merveille. Il a beaucoup de goût et la jeune femme à qui il est destiné doit avoir une place importante dans son cœur._

Kate prend la photo et a du mal à cacher son trouble au bijoutier. Elle est incapable de dire quoique ce soit, les yeux rivés sur l'image du bracelet. Sa chaîne est en or et les maillons sont une succession de deux lettres « K&R » au milieu, six lettres d'or également, incrustées d'émeraudes formant un mot lourd de sens pour elle et l'écrivain « ALWAYS ». Elle se sent mal et ressent un besoin impérieux de sortir au plus vite. Son état n'ayant pas échappé à Jordan, celle-ci prend les choses en mains.

_- Pouvons-nous garder ce cliché ?_

_- Très certainement._

_- Merci pour votre aide Monsieur Reynolds. Au revoir._

_- Je vous en prie, au revoir Mesdames. _

Beckett se laisse guidé par Shaw, ne proteste pas lorsque cette dernière lui dit qu'elle va conduire. Une fois assise dans la voiture la jeune femme ne peut retenir ses larmes. L'absence de Rick se fait plus cruelle devant un tel gage d'amour. Elle ne fait pas attention à ce que Jordan fait et c'est avec surprise qu'elle se rend compte que l'agent vient de se garer devant son immeuble.

_- Venez Kate, vous devez vous reprendre avant de retourner au commissariat et votre appartement est l'endroit idéal pour ça._

_- Merci._

Jordan répond par un simple sourire. De son côté Kate apprécie sa gentillesse et son soutien. Elle s'excuse et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle a besoin de parler et une seule une personne est capable de la comprendre. Alors elle envoie un texto à Lanie et lui demande de passer le soir même. Elle s'en veut un peu mais elle n'a pas le courage de lui parler directement. Lanie la connait trop bien, devinerait très vite son état et rappliquerait aussitôt. Or, elle a une enquête à mener, c'est le plus important à ses yeux. La réponse de la légiste est quasi immédiate « chez toi 19h00, chinois ».

Une heure plus tard elles sont de retour au 12 ème. . La seule à remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas est Alexis, elle profite que Kate aille se faire un café pour aller lui parler en privé. Elle lui raconte pour le bracelet, pas du tout surprise par la perspicacité de la jeune fille. Chez la fille de l'écrivain aussi l'émotion est forte.

Heureusement pour les deux jeunes femmes, le tri des messages déjà relevés les occupent, les empêchant de trop penser à Rick. L'un des agents du FBI interrompt tout le monde.

_- J'ai reçu une partie des adresses IP et des noms de certains membres._

_- On vous écoute, _dit Shaw_._

_- Pour la liste fournie par les webmasters, des IP valides avec les adresses mails. Notre service n'a eut aucun mal à trouver les noms et adresses des personnes auxquelles ils appartiennent. Du moins pour une grande majorité d'entre eux, tout n'a pas encore été vérifié. De plus les deux sites de fans se font désirer. Nous avons plus de 5350 membres pour l'instant, de plus un tiers de ces inscriptions ont été faites dans des cybercafés._

_- Éliminez tous ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits dans l'état de New York. Faites une liste à part pour ceux du New Jersey et du Connecticut._

_- Bien, pour ce qui est du fameux groupe, nous avons les noms et adresses pour deux d'entre eux. L'homme, pseudo « Éros » de son vrai nom José Vegas habite dans le Queens et une femme, pseudo « Scarlett » véritable nom Alicia Devitt vit quant à elle à Staten Island. Pour les deux autres « QueenAnn » et « Ishtar », ce sont des IP de cybercafés, toujours le même pour « QueenAnn », mais les connexions d' « Ishtar » diffèrent souvent, ils en ont dénombré au moins dix différents._

_- Vous avez bien dit « Ishtar » ? _Questionne Alexis tout en feuilletant rapidement plusieurs dossiers.

_- Oui._

_- Je l'ai ! Je savais que ce pseudo me disait quelque chose ! Elle est intervenue plusieurs fois contre les messages de « Plume d'or » et de « Vipère »...enfin Barns et Inkall. Et pas de façon très tendre et diplomatique ! _S'exclame la jeune fille.

_- Tout comme lors de la dispute, elle a même menacé les autres sans détour, _ajoute l'agent lui aussi le nez dans son dossier.

_- Félicitations Alexis ! Je crois que tu viens de trouver notre coupable ! _La félicite Kate_._

Une certaine agitation s'empare alors de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. C'est d'une voix forte que l'agent leur demande le silence.

_- Très bien, notre priorité est de trouver cette mystérieuse « Ishtar ». Agent Thomson prenait tous les hommes nécessaires ainsi que vous détective Tobias. Allez dans ces cybercafés, voyez s'ils ont un système de surveillance et demandez autant de mandats qu'il le faudra pour obtenir les enregistrements. Le lieutenant Beckett et moi nous nous occupons de Vegas et Devitt. Alexis puisque grâce à toi nous connaissons le pseudo de notre suspect, tu vas relever tous les messages qu'elle a laissés sur les quatre sites._

_- D'accord, ça va être facile, _répond la jeune fille, fière d'avoir été d'une aide précieuse_._

_- Agent Shaw ?_

_- Oui Thomson ?_

_- Doit-on interroger tous les membres identifiés ?_

_- Non, mettez notre service informatique sur le coup, qu'il se contente de surveiller leur activité sur les sites. Qu'ils se limitent à notre état. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant._

Kate sourit en voyant Alexis tout aussi motivée, voire même plus, que les autres se remettre à la tâche. Elle a de quoi être fière, grâce à elle, ils viennent de gagner de précieuses heures de recherches. Et ils ont surtout une piste sérieuse à exploiter.

Beckett s'apprête à faire son rapport à Gates, lorsqu'on lui apporte un dossier de la scientifique. C'est le résultat complet de l'eau retrouvée dans les poumons des victimes. Kate prend le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil. L'eau ne provient pas seulement d'une piscine mais plus exactement de la même piscine. Elle passe rapidement sur les taux des différents produits présents en plus du chlore et s'arrête sur la mention anomalies et lit. _« Plusieurs pollens de plantes tropicales ont été identifiés, ainsi que des poils de primates, félins et rongeurs. Conclusions : ces éléments amènent à penser qu'une ou plusieurs personnes se sont rendues au Zoo de central Park. Seul endroit de la ville de New York où tous ces éléments sont réunis » _la page suivante reprend en détail le nom scientifique des plantes tropicales et des animaux.

C'est donc avec une nouvelle piste à exploiter que Kate se rend dans le bureau du Capitaine.

Castle se verse le restant de café de la bouteille thermos que Katiana lui a une nouvelle fois apportée avec son repas. Il s'appuit de ton son poids contre le dossier de la chaise. Il se sent mieux après avoir mangé correctement et dormi normalement sans craindre à tous instants un choc électrique.

Kendra ne s'est toujours pas montrée et tant mieux, comme cela il a vérifié les lettres et le reste pour être certain que rien ne peut trahir son message, laisser à penser à celle-ci qu'il a mit des détails trop en évidence. Et il vient juste de terminer le premier chapitre de ce « roman forcé ». Malgré la situation, il sourit car cette histoire pourrait très bien devenir elle aussi un bestseller. Car c'est ce que veut cette folle, que le roman soit édité pour remplacer Kate comme muse, mais aussi dans les rayonnages des librairies prendre la place de Nikki Heat dans le rôle de ce nouveau personnage féminin.

Cette idée l'angoisse et le rassure tout autant. Il a beau être doué, on n'écrit pas un livre en quelques jours et il n'est pas à l'abri d'un manque subit d'inspiration. Ce qui pour lui signifie à la fois la présence de Kendra pour une longue période et de possibles sévices si elle est mécontente de son avancée dans l'écriture ou plus simplement si le passage écrit ne lui plait pas. Ce qui aux vues de ses douloureuses expériences n'a rien de réjouissant pour l'écrivain. Mais dans ce cas, elles seront prévisibles et il pourra s'y préparer mentalement. Le point positif est que cela laisse plus de temps à Beckett pour le retrouver. Il espère juste que ce soit le plus vite possible.

Dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée Kendra, assise devant plusieurs écrans fixés au mur, observe Castle grâce aux caméras cachées dans sa « cellule ». Elle sourit et met en marche l'un des lecteurs, sur l'écran central Rick apparait, il est devant la douche et se déshabille. Elle le regarde avec envie, elle défait sa ceinture, baisse la fermeture et glisse sa main à l'intérieur.

Elle commence à se caresser en fixant l'écran, les parois de la cabine étant transparentes, elle peut voir Castle entièrement nu, se laver. Peu à peu des gémissements de plaisirs emplissent la pièce, jusqu'à la libération ultime qui coïncide avec la sortie de l'homme de ses rêves de la cabine. Kendra, la respiration encore haletante s'adresse à lui.

_- Tu es magnifique mon amour, bientôt nous pourrons partager notre plaisir sans retenue. Avec le temps tu apprendras à me connaître, à m'apprécier, à m'aimer aussi fortement que je t'aime. Je ferai de toi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre._

_- Si tu ne le tues pas avant dans un accès de colère !_

_- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Katiana !_

_- Tu l'aimes ?! Si je ne l'avais pas sorti de son isolement il serait devenu fou ! Voire pire, il aurait pu mourir !_

_- Je l'aurais libéré avant !_

_- En es-tu sûre ?! Le dernier choc a failli le tuer !_

_- Oui, mais ma douce et charitable sœur l'a secouru. _Elle se lève, attrapant un sac dont le contenu s'entrechoque.

_- C'est quoi ça ? Que vas-tu encore lui faire ? Regarde-le ! Il fait ce que tu veux ! Il écrit ton foutu roman !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, je ne lui ferai aucun mal... bien au contraire. _Elle sort de la pièce en riant.

Rick qui visionne les photos de sa fille, relève brusquement la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Il essaie de ne pas montrer sa déception en voyant Kendra pénétrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers lui en souriant. Elle ne porte pas son style de tenue habituelle. Ses bottes aux talons impressionnant montent à mi-mollet, elle porte une jupe noire qui descend à mi-cuisse et un chemisier en soie vert amande. Ce dernier est suffisamment débouté et ouvert pour voir la naissance de ses seins. Elle a laissé sa longue chevelure noire tomber librement sur ses épaules.

Cependant la cravache a été remplacée par une matraque électrique et elle tient un petit sac noir qu'elle dépose négligemment sur un coin de la table. L'écrivain déglutit avec difficulté, cela n'augure rien de bon pour lui si elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle va lire. Son trouble n'échappe pas à sa geôlière qui le rassure de sa voix d'une douceur froide.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre Richard, ce n'est qu'une mesure de protection, rien d'autre. Je ne te ferai aucun mal aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce que je t'ai demandé est difficile, je ne m'attends pas à être totalement satisfaite à la première lecture. Tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Les deux lettres sont prêtes, ainsi que le synopsis de l'histoire et je viens de terminer le premier chapitre... j'y apporterai toutes les modifications que vous voudrez. J'ai..._

_- C'est très bien, je vais lire ça mais avant j'aimerai que tu fasses une chose pour moi._

_- Laquelle ? _

_- Fais-moi plaisir et tutoie-moi et tu peux même m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi Richard ? _Demande-t-elle en lui caressant la joue doucement_._

_- Bien sûr...Kendra. vous...tu devrais tout envoyer par mail, surtout à mon éditrice, elle pourra ainsi me répondre. _Castle joue son jeu et profite de son apparente bonne humeur._ Je suppose qu'il te sera possible de le faire._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Le soir de ton...de notre rencontre, j'ai copié tous les contacts de ton téléphone avant de le détruire._

Elle s'écarte de lui et reprend le sac, puis dirigeant légèrement la matraque vers lui.

_- Maintenant Richard, je veux que tu t'allonges à plat ventre sur le lit et que tu mettes tes mains derrière ton dos._

_- Mais..._

_- Fais ce que je te dis, ai confiance. Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Maintenant je te le promets._

_- Bien... si tu promets._

Rick espère vraiment qu'elle dit la vérité et en continuant à lui répondre en la tutoyant il souhaite lui faire tenir sa promesse. Il s'exécute donc, sans toutefois une certaine appréhension. Castle entend Kendra s'approcher et prendre des objets, métalliques apparemment vu le bruit, dans le sac. Quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouve menotté, puis ce sont ses chevilles qui sont entravées par une chaîne.

_- Voilà, c'est fini. Ces chaînes de prisonnier ne sont là que pour me protéger. Tu comprends je ne peux pas à la fois lire ce que tu as écrit et te surveiller. Je te promets de lire vite. Tu peux te mettre sur le dos si tu veux. _

L'écrivain ne répond pas, acquiesçant simplement d'un mouvement de tête, tout en se retournant. Il suit Kendra du regard alors qu'elle s'installe devant l'ordinateur. Il ne peut rien faire si ce n'est attendre le verdict de cette femme qui le tient totalement sous contrôle.

_- Hum, je vois que tu as choisi une photo de ta fille... c'est mignon._

_- Elle...me manque tellement, _ne peut-il s'empêcher de répondre_._

_- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle va bien. Ah commençons par les lettres._

Rick ne fait pas attention à la fin de sa phrase, ne se préoccupe même plus de Kendra. Seule sa fille est l'objet de ses pensées. Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par « _elle va bien_ » ? Est-ce qu'elle la surveille toujours ? A-t-elle juste dit ça machinalement ? Il se perd dans ses pensées et tous les bons moments partagés avec Alexis. C'est le cri de la femme qui le ramène à sa dure situation.

_- Oh mon Dieu Ricky, c'est fantastique ! _Elle bondit de la chaise et se précipite vers le lit_. Je n'en espérais pas tant dès le début ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent !_

_- Mer...merci, ça te plait vraiment ?_

_- Oui, un aventurier et une riche héritière en mal de sensations fortes ! C'est exactement ça ! Je mets tout sur une clé USB et je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas là que pour te punir. Que je sais aussi te récompenser quand tu le mérites._

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle va démarrer la copie des fichiers et revient vers Rick, que les paroles de Kendra ont plongé dans le doute quant à la récompense annoncée. D'autant plus qu'elle dépose la matraque juste à côté de lui sur le lit.

_- Je vais te monter que je peux être très douce._

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, elle monte sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur le bassin de Castle qui ne peut retenir un mouvement de surprise. Tout son corps se tend lorsqu'elle repousse la chaîne qui le retient captif et qu'elle commence à déboutonner sa chemise avec lenteur, caressant au fur et à mesure sa peau mise à nue. Elle écarte au maximum celle-ci et admire avec désir « son » écrivain. Kendra multiplie les gestes tendres et se penche en avant tout en entament un léger mouvement de hanches, accentuant ainsi le contact de son bassin avec celui de Rick.

La mâchoire de Castle se crispe lorsqu'il sent les lèvres de sa tortionnaire sur sa peau. Il voudrait hurler, la repousser mais sa position ne le lui permet pas et de plus il sait que toute tentative de ce genre entraînerait une sanction immédiate. Il doit lutter mentalement de toutes ses forces, obliger son cerveau à occulter toutes les sensations que lui provoquent les gestes de Kendra.

Alors il se concentre sur sa respiration, devenue plus forte et rapide tout comme les battements de son cœur. Non pas par plaisir mais à cause de l'anxiété qui l'habite. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas céder à cette cinglée. Il crie lorsqu'elle lui mord violemment le téton droit, pour ensuite le lécher et l'aspirer. Tout son corps tremble, ce qui provoque un petit rire de satisfaction chez la jeune femme qui se méprend sur le sens de cette réaction et continue plus activement ses tendres attentions.

Castle est de plus en plus confus, tiraillé pas des sensations contradictoires. Malgré tous ses efforts sa concentration devient de moins en moins efficace. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son corps. Il ferme les yeux et l'image de Kate s'impose d'elle-même mais, au lieu de l'aider c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter son désarroi et il tente désespérément de l'occulter de ses pensées.

C'est alors qu'il se rend compte que les caresses ont cessé. Il ouvre les yeux et redresse la tête pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Kendra s'est redressée et s'apprête à défaire son pantalon. Impuissant il observe faire, ses lèvres sont gonflées, rouges et humides, son regard reflète tout le désir qui l'habite. Ces gestes se font de plus en plus impatients et bientôt elle a totalement libéré son intimité.

Castle qui n'a d'yeux que pour son membre gonflé, éprouve un profond dégoût contre lui-même et la faiblesse de sa volonté. Sentiment exacerbé lorsqu'il ne peut retentir un râle quand cette nymphomane entreprend de le caresser.

Kendra est au comble du plaisir et sourit satisfaite de l'effet que ses caresses provoquent chez l'écrivain. Elle a du mal à se maîtriser, le plaisir se faisant de plus en plus présent. Son intimité humide, sa respiration rapide, son rythme cardiaque plus rapide la rendent folle de ce besoin charnel. Elle sourit à la pensée qu'elle a bien fait de ne rien porter sous sa jupe. Néanmoins, elle plonge sa main dans son décolleté et attrape la petite pochette d'aluminium qu'elle a placée dans son soutien-gorge.

Elle sort la protection en latex et tout en la mettant en place, elle s'adresse à Rick d'une voix suave.

_- Tu vois mon amour, j'ai pensé à tout. Je ne voudrai pas que notre enfant soit conçu dans ces circonstances. Je veux que tu puisses y participer pleinement. Voilà, c'est fait._

N'y tenant plus elle se saisit du membre tendu et le guide jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. Kendra se laisse glisser d'un mouvement rapide et brutal, poussant un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle le sent enfin en elle. Et tout en caressant de nouveau le corps de Castle, elle commence à bouger.

De son côté Rick crie lui aussi, mais de désespoir, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'il perde pied irrémédiablement, et laisser son corps tout entier répondre à ce besoin physique. Il s'abandonne totalement à la domination de cette femme. Seules les larmes d'impuissances qui coulent de ses yeux sont les témoins silencieux de sa détresse.

Kendra ne se rend compte de rien, envahie par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses, elle accélère le mouvement. Ses gémissement deviennent plus fort, se transformant en cris jusqu'à l'orgasme libérateur. Elle se laisse tomber d'épuisement et de bonheur sur Rick, enfouissant son visage dans son coup. Elle laisse le temps à son corps pour se remettre de ce magnifique moment d'exaltation, Rick toujours en elle.

La jeune femme se redresse enfin et se lève, se séparent de son amant avec regret. Elle lisse sa jupe, remet ses cheveux en place. Elle prend la clef des chaînes et libère Castle qui se laisse faire, trop secoué pour avoir la moindre réaction. C'est alors qu'elle voit ses larmes.

_- Oh ne pleure pas mon amour, je t'en prie. _Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres_. Ne sois pas triste, bientôt tu pourras répondre à mes caresses, je te le promets._

Un autre baiser et elle quitte la pièce, prenant au passage la clé USB. Elle ne prête pas attention à Rick qui n'a toujours pas bougé, totalement amorphe, en proie à une profonde détresse mentale.


	7. Nouvelles et changements

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, déjà un nouveau chapitre! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Castle est dans un état proche de la catatonie, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond, son corps et son esprit sont comme paralysés. Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Tout à coup il se sent nauséeux et bouge enfin, s'assoit sur le bord du lit, espérant que ça se calme. Mais se lève précipitamment quelques secondes plus tard et se rue vers la cuvette des toilette. La bile lui brûle l'œsophage et lui tire des larmes. Il prend du papier pour s'essayer la bouche, veut se redresser lorsque un autre spasme de son estomac lui cause de nouveaux vomissements.

Cette fois Rick attend un peu et se rend enfin compte de sa tenue, chemise ouverte, pantalon descendu jusqu'aux genoux, caleçon baissé. Le souvenir brutal de ce qu'il vient de lui arriver le met, cette fois, dans un état d'agitation extrême. Ses gestes deviennent brusques, désordonnés, il ôte la capote, la jette dans les toilette et tire la chasse. Il se lève et se déshabille rapidement, comme si ses vêtements lui brûlaient la peau et les envoie le plus loin possible de lui, puis entre dans la cabine de douche.

Les mouvements de Castle sont maladroits et il lui faut un peu de temps avant de pouvoir régler l'eau à la bonne température. Il n'a qu'une seule obsession, se débarrasser de toutes traces de Kendra sur son corps, il agit par automatisme ne faisant même pas attention qu'il se frotte de plus en plus vite et fortement. Sa peau est rouge, presque en sang lorsqu'il s'arrête soudainement et fond en larmes. Entre deux sanglots Rick murmure « Kate...pardonne-moi » avant de se laisser glisser contre la paroi carrelée. Prostré, il est indifférent au jet brûlant qui lui coule dessus, sa main ayant accidentellement déréglé le mitigeur.

Katiana arrive avec le repas de l'écrivain, elle ouvre la porte et ne le voit pas, il n'est ni sur le lit, ni installé devant son ordinateur. C'est alors qu'elle entend l'eau couler, la jeune femme pose le plateau sur la table.

_- Richard, dépêchez-vous si vous voulez manger chaud !_

Surprise de ne pas avoir de réponse, elle se tourne vers la douche. Elle l'aperçoit alors, au travers de la vapeur provoquée par l'eau chaude. Inquiète en constatant qu'il est assis, elle se précipite le pensant blessé suite à une chute. Elle fait coulisser la porte de la cabine et se fige une seconde avant de réagir et de couper l'eau.

_- Richard ?_ Elle se baisse, _Richard que se passe-t-il ?_ Elle l'entend pleurer. _Venez, je vais vous aider à vous relever, elle pose sa main sur son bras._

_-** NON ! NE ME TOUCHE PLUS !**_

Il la repousse vivement et se recroqueville un peu plus, fuyant son regard. Katiana se relève et essaie encore d'engager la conversation, en vain. Elle se dirige vers la commode, fouille dans les tiroirs et revient près de l'écrivain avec un peignoir à la main.

_- Tenez Richard, je le pose juste là_, dit-elle le mettent sur le sol devant la cabine. _Je vous en prie, enfilez-le et sortez. Il faut vous passer de la pommade pour apaiser la brûlure faite par l'eau chaude. Je ne vous regarde pas, je vais attendre près de la table._

Elle joint le geste à la parole, tout en se demandant ce que Kendra a bien pu lui faire cette fois. Castle relève la tête, la tourne lentement et voit la jeune femme assise sur la chaise, lui tournant le dos. Il tente de se rassurer « _c'est Katiana, elle a toujours été gentille avec toi, tu ne risques rien_ », rien que pour cela il a vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir. Il se penche, saisit le peignoir et le ramène sur lui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être il a honte de son corps, pour la première fois il n'ose rester nu devant une femme.

Il se relève non sans mal car ses jambes sont engourdies d'avoir été trop longtemps immobiles. Il enfile le vêtement et va lentement prendre place sur le lit, garde la tête baissée, fuyant toujours le regard de la jeune femme. Elle fait pivoter la chaise pour le voir mais ne s'approche pas de lui.

_- Richard, dite-moi ce que ma sœur vous a fait. Je suis votre amie vous le savez, je suis là pour vous aider mais aussi pour vous écouter...alors, parlez-moi._

Rick enfermé dans son mutisme, prend sa tête entre ses mains, son esprit en roue libre fait remonter ses souvenirs. Comme s'il visionnait un film en lecture rapide, les évènements de ces derniers jours défilent à une allure impressionnante. Tout à coup sa honte, son impuissance, toutes ses peurs s'envolent laissant place à une colère incontrôlable.

Il se lève en hurlant, défait son lit, enlevant couverture et drap avant de faire basculer ce dernier sans efforts apparents. Paniquée devant l'attitude de Castle, Katiana se précipite à la porte alors que se dernier s'avance vers la table. Il ballait d'un geste tout ce qui se trouve dessus, le plateau se fend, l'assiette vole en éclat, le thermos s'ouvre sous le choc. Seule l'ordinateur reste à sa place.

Rick reste sourd aux suppliques de la jeune femme terrorisée qui l'implore de se calmer. Il attrape le PC et la balance avec toute sa rage contre le mur opposé. L'appareil ne résiste pas et tombe en pièces sur le sol. La colère de l'écrivain n'a d'égale que la haine qu'il ressent vis à vis de la femme qui l'a kidnappé. D'un coup de pied il fait valdinguer la table avant de hurler.

_**- C'EST FINI ESPÈCE DE CINGLÉE ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JE N'ÉCRIRAI PLUS UNE LIGNE ! TU N'AURAS RIEN DE MOI ! JAMAIS ! ET JE NE T'AIME PAS ! LA FEMME QUE J'AIME, C'EST KATE BECKETT ! TU COMPRENDS ÇA ESPÈCE DE FOLLE ! KATE ET SEULEMENT KATE ! CELLE DONT LE SOURIRE ME FAIT CHAVIRER LE COEUR A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE LE VOIS ! ET TOI...JE TE HAIS**__** !**_

Castle s'arrête épuisé, vidé de toute son énergie, il se penche en avant, pose ses mains sur ses genoux, essaie de se reprendre, de calmer sa respiration haletante. Il ne peut rien faire lorsque son corps devient aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, il s'effondre, happé par les ténèbres.

- Richard !

Katiana se porte à son aide, cherche le pouls de l'écrivain avec frénésie, quand elle sent les pulsations sous ses doigts elle soupire de soulagement. Elle attrape l'oreiller qui git près d'eux, le place sous sa tête avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune femme verrouille la porte et se dirige d'un pas vif vers la salle de contrôle, bien décidée à savoir ce que Kendra lui a fait. « _Une autre dispute en perspective_ » pense-t-elle.

Kate et Jordan sont arrivées à l'appartement de José Vegas, la détective frappe trois coups brefs. Un homme dans la quarantaine, grand et élancé, les cheveux blonds coupés en brosse vient leur ouvrir. Il leur sourit et d'une voix efféminée leur demande le motif de leur visite.

_- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, NYPD et voici l'agent Jordan Shaw, FBI. Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec Mr José Vegas_.

_- Oh mon Dieu !_ Sa voix monte dans les aiguë. _Que lui voulez-vous ? C'est grave ? vous voulez l'arrêter ? _Questionne-t-il rapidement, affolé_._

_- Non ! Rassurez-vous, nous n'avons que quelques questions à lui poser. Son aide pourrait nous être précieuse. _Répond Beckett d'un ton calme pour l'apaiser_._

_- Aaaah ! Bien, bien...oh mais entrez, je vous en prie. _Montrant un sofa_, prenez place, je vais le chercher, _tout en les laissant_, Josééé ! C'est la poliiice, ils veulent te parler !_

Il disparaît dans une pièce et revient une minute plus tard accompagné par un latino. Son allure athlétique, ses traits rudes, ses cheveux mi-longs surprennent les deux femmes. C'est d'une voix grave qu'il s'adresse à elle.

_- Bonjour Mesdames mon compagnon m'a dit que vous vouliez m'interroger. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _S'enquiert-il en prenant place face à elles_._

_- En effet Monsieur Vega. Nous enquêtons sur trois meurtres. Nos investigations nous ont conduits à des blogs et forum où toutes les victimes étaient inscrites et vous aussi._

_- De quels sites s'agit-il ?_

_- Ceux dédiés à l'écrivain Richard Castle..._

_- Oh ! Quel homme magnifique ! Avec un peu d'exercice, il serait parfait ! Quoique des petites poignées d'amour ne sont pas désagréables ! _S'exclame-t-il_._

_- Merci pour moi ! Et dire que j'ai eu si peur en apprenant que la police voulait te voir ! Tu es un monstre sans cœur ! _Coupe son ami au bord des larmes_._

_- Voyons Werner, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi et que mon amour pour Ricky n'est qu'un fantasme._

Kate, malgré elle, a du mal à ne pas sourire devant l'attitude des deux hommes et de ce que pense Vegas de Castle. Elle se racle la gorge pour rappeler leur présence.

_- Oh, pardonnez-nous lieutenant. Effectivement je suis bien inscrit sur les deux sites officiels et également sur le forum « Les plumes assassines »_

_- Durant nos recherches il est apparu que vous aviez eu une altercation avec plusieurs membres. Nous aimerions savoir si vous en savez un peu plus sur eux, au delà de leur pseudo._

_- Naturellement, quels sont-ils ?_

_- Nous avons, « QueenAnn », « SexyGirl2000 », « Scarlett », « Ishtar » et « Vipère ». la discussion, plutôt animée, portait sur..._

_- Notre amour inconditionnel pour le beau Ricky, _complète-t-il_. Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement. De vraies hystériques ces folles ! La conversation prenait vraiment un chemin dangereux, je veux dire par là que deux d'entre elles ont lancé des menaces de mort ! Affreux ! J'ai essayé de les calmer, sans grand succès. Vous savez il faut savoir faire la part des choses entre de simples fantasmes et la dure réalité de la vie. Ces sites sont des exutoires généralement pour ce genre de chose. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir Georges Clooney, Brad Pitt ou Johnny Depp dans son lit ? _Dit-il dans un soupir_. Enfin bref ! « QueenAnn » et « Scarlett » ont fini par se ranger à mon avis et nous avions presque réussi à apaiser les choses lorsque cette « Vipère » est arrivée et a jeté de l'huile sur le feu en critiquant l'aspect physique de Ricky. Rien de surprenant venant de cette garce de critique !_

_- Vous connaissiez son véritable nom ?_

_- Naturellement, elle ne s'en cache pas et s'amuse énormément en expliquant qu'elle a choisi son pseudo grâce à tous les « artistes paumés qu'elle a descendu »...ce sont ces propres mots._

_- Est-ce que vous connaîtriez les noms des autres personnes ?_

_- Et bien à part « QueenAnn », non. En réalité QueenAnn est un homme, c'est un transformiste qui fait un show dans une boîte à Broadway « Le lagon bleu ». C'est un des membres de ma salle de sport. Il s'appelle Dean O'Neill._

_- Et pour les autres, vraiment aucune idée ? Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'une remarque qu'ils auraient faite et qui vous aurait interpellée pendant vos échanges ?_

_- J'ai bien peur que non lieutenant. Tout ce que je peux ajouter c'est que « SexyGirl2000 » et « Ishtar » ne peuvent pas se supporter et s'attaquent systématiquement._

_- Merci pour votre aide Mr Vegas, cela nous est très utiles. Auriez-vous l'adresse de Mr O'Neill ?_

_- Bien sûr, s'adressant à son ami, Werner mon chou, tu veux bien aller chercher mon Ipad ? _Il part sans un mot_, Merci mon cœur ! Lieutenant si je puis me permettre, pourriez-vous me dire qui sont les victimes ?_

_« SexyGirl2000 », « Vipère » et « Plume d'or »._

_- Oh mon Dieu ! « Plume d'or » ! Quelle tragédie, il promettait d'être un excellent auteur, pas du niveau de Ricky toutefois. J'ai lu les quelques extraits qu'il avait postés sur le site de Black Pawn, j'ai adoré !_

_- Lieu...lieutenant, vous...vous pensez, _Werner qui a tout entendu est totalement paniqué. _Vous pensez que José en en danger ?!_

_- Non, rassurez-vous, même avec nos moyens nous avons mis du temps à trouver votre ami. Cependant Monsieur Vegas il serait plus sage de modérer vos interventions sur les sites. _

_- Oui, c'est entendu, je ferai attention._

_- Je vous remercie encore pour votre aide. _

_- Mais je vous en prie lieutenant. J'espère que vous trouverez leur assassin. _Les raccompagnant à la porte_, au revoir Mesdames._

_- Au revoir Messieurs_, répondent-elles de concert_. _

Cinq minutes plus tard, dans la voiture de Beckett.

_- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour nous rendre à Staten Island._

_- Vous avez raison Jordan, nous irons interroger Melle Devitt demain matin ainsi que Dean O'Neill. _

À 19h00 précise Kate entend toquer à sa porte et va ouvrir à son amie, qui entre des sacs de traiteur chinois à la main.

_- Salut Lanie, merci d'être venue. _

_- De rien ma grande, on mange et tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas après_. Dit la légiste en posant les plats sur la table.

_- D'accord, tu veux un verre de vin ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

Une heure et demi plus tard, après que Kate lui ait raconté tout sur l'enquête et la découverte du bracelet que Rick avait spécialement commandé pour elle, Lanie réconforte son amie en larmes, la serrant affectueusement contre elle.

_- Tu vas le retrouver, j'en suis certaine._

_- Je... je n'arrête pas d'imaginer ce que cette folle peut lui faire et..._

_- Ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais. Castle a parfois, même souvent, un côté gamin assez agaçant mais il sait être sérieux lorsque la situation l'exige. Et là, il a parfaitement compris qu'en jouant le jeu de cette femme il gagne du temps. _

_- Mais si..._

_- Du temps pour que tu le retrouves, _poursuit la légiste, ignorant l'interruption_. Il a confiance en toi, alors ai confiance en lui pour faire face et faire ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie. D'accord ?_

_- Oui...merci Lanie._

_- Je t'en prie, qu'elle amie serais-je si je ne te laissais pas inonder mon chemisier avec tes pleurs ?_

Après le départ de Lanie, Kate va se coucher et, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle s'endort presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle arrive au commissariat avec Alexis, tous sont déjà au travail. Beckett voit Ryan, Karpowski et Rothman qui l'entendent devant le tableau.

_- Salut Beckett, nous avons les emplois du temps pour nos trois victimes le jour de leur mort._

_- Vas-y Ryan, je t'écoute._

_- Alors notre 1__ère __ Steven Barns a embauché à 8h00, fait une pause déjeuner au Earn Inn à 12h30. Revient à son bureau à 13h30 et le quitte à 16h30. Entre 17h00 et 18h15, il court à Central Park, d'autres coureurs affirment l'avoir croisé à ce moment là. Sa voisine nous a dit lui avoir parlé à 18h45 lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui. Puis plus rien jusqu'à la découverte de son corps le lendemain._

_- Donc personne ne peut dire à quelle heure il aurait pu repartir de son appartement._

_- Non, et j'ai vérifié, il n'y a pas de caméra près de son immeuble. Donc, notre 2__nde__ victime, Abygaëlle Inkall a passé la matinée chez elle, travaillant sur un nouvel article. C'est sa femme de ménage qui nous la dit. Le serveur confirme l'avoir vue au restaurant entre 12h00 et 13h30 en compagnie de Monsieur Anderson. D'après ses relevés de carte bancaire, elle a fait des achats dans une boutique de vêtements à 13h53 et on a la facture d'un coiffeur à 15h03. Ensuite plus rien, il y a bien une caméra mais elle est partie à pied._

_- Ok et pour notre 3__ème__ victime, Louise Holmes ?_

_- Elle suit ses cours normalement, déjeune à la cafétéria et se rend à la bibliothèque de l'université pour étudier, elle en part à 17h00 et rentre chez elle. À 19h00 le gardien de son immeuble la voit partir courir, elle est de retour à 20h20 et ressort dix minutes plus tard. Pas de caméras pouvant nous aider._

_- Merci, malheureusement nous n'avons rien d'exploitable. De mon côté j'ai reçu le rapport de la scientifique pour l'eau retrouvée dans les poumons des victimes. _Elle s'approche du tableau et tout en listant les éléments, elle poursuit_. Il semblerait que toutes les trois soient passées par le Zoo de Central Park. _

Lorsque Ryan voit les deux lettres CP que Kate vient d'inscrire, il se précipite vers son bureau pour chercher quelque chose dans le carton qui s'y trouve.

_- Je l'ai ! _Crie-t-il en brandissant un carnet_._

_- Qu'est ce..._

_- C'est l'agenda d'Inkall et regarde là. _Il lui tend ouvert à la page du lundi _: « RdV_CP à 15h15 », CP pour Central Park, elle avait rendez-vous avec son assassin !_

_- Eh, je crois bien avoir vu un truc comme ça sur l'agenda du téléphone de Homes ! _Lance Rothman en partant le chercher_._

_- Ok Beckett, je vais vérifier dans les affaires de Barns, _dit Karpowski devançant la demande de Kate.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils n'ont plus de doutes pour Holmes c'est _« CP à 22h30 »_ et Barns _« RDV-19h10-CP »_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demande Shaw qui vient de les rejoindre un café à la main.

_- Il semblerait que nos trois victimes aient eu rendez-vous avec leur meurtrière à Central Park, très certainement au Zoo. Nous, _son téléphone sonne, elle répond_. Beckett._

_- Bonjour lieutenant, Gina Cowell, j'ai reçu un mail de Richard._

_- Quand ?_

_- Ce matin, j'allais appeler son agent mais Paula m'a devancé. Elle en a également reçu un._

_- Que dit-il ?_

_- Qu'il arrête les Nikki Heat pour se lancer dans l'écriture d'un nouveau roman et que pour cela il a besoin de s'isoler._

_- Vous pouvez m'envoyer le mail, ainsi que Melle Haas ?_

_- Tout à fait, il y a aussi des pièces jointes, je vous les fais parvenir en même temps._

_- Merci pour votre aide Melle Cowell. Y avez-vous répondu ?_

_- Non pas encore._

_- Dans ce cas je vous demanderai de ne pas le faire pour l'instant et dite à Paula Haas de faire de même._

_- C'est d'accord. Il me faudrait votre e-mail._

_- Certainement, _Kate lui dicte_, et encore merci. _Dit-elle en raccrochant_._

_- Kate, qu'y a-t-il. Gina a eu des nouvelles de mon père, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, Paula aussi. Elle me fait parvenir les mails. Ryan !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu vas aller interroger Dean O'Neill, c'est « QueenAnn », voici son adresse, _elle la griffonne sur un post-it.

_- Ok, c'est parti !_

_- Roselyn, tu te charges d'Alicia Devitt, son adresse est dans le dossier._

_- D'accord._

_- Quant à vous détective Rothman, voyez dans un premier temps avec la scientifique pour qu'elle obtienne un mandat pour faire des prélèvements dans les systèmes de filtration de toutes les piscines de cette ville. Dite-leur de commencer par celle à l'extérieur et en priorité Lasker Pool à Central Park. Ensuite faites le nécessaires pour obtenir les vidéos de surveillances du parc. _

_- Bien lieutenant. _

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Kate va vérifier sa boîte mail. Elle a reçu les documents et les imprime aussitôt. C'est à la fois avec une certaine anxiété et curiosité que la jeune femme prend une des lettres, Alexis prenant la deuxième. Elle s'installe à son bureau, la jeune fille à la place de son père et commencent toutes les deux leur lecture. Quant à Jordan, elle lit par dessus l'épaule de Kate. C'est celle adressée à Gina.

_« Gina, _

_J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Tu ne recevras donc pas le synopsis du prochain Nikki Heat, j'arrête. Rassure-toi je vais bien et ce n'est pas un caprice. Je sais qu'il y a deux femmes qui vont me maudire Paula et toi. Ne pense même pas à me faire un procès car je te rappelle que le contrat signé a été honoré, j'ai écris les trois opus prévus. _

_Je sais que ça va être un sévère problème pour Black Pawn et c'est pourquoi je suis parti en « douce »pour éviter tout conflit. J'ai besoin de faire le point, prendre soin de moi pour une fois. Mais je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant, c'est l'autre chose dont je voulais te parler. Si tu veux toujours être mon éditrice, bien entendu. J'ai eu une idée pour un tout nouveau roman dont l'héroïne sera elle aussi tout aussi intéressante que les précédentes, voire plus. _

_J'en ai déjà élaboré un synopsis provisoire et établis les traits de mes personnages principaux. Écrire va me demander du temps, suffisamment pour que tu décides si tu veux ou non continuer à me publier. _

_Tu verras ça avec Paula, mais je suis certain que vous serez capable de trouver un nouvel accord profitable à tous. Tu ne voudras certainement pas faire perdre des millions à ta maison d'édition en te débarrassant de ta « poule aux œufs d'or »_

_Je garde donc l'espoir que tu prendras la bonne décision et que tu me donneras rapidement une réponse._

_Rick »_

Et pour Alexis c'est celle pour Paula

_« Paula, _

_Cette dernière journée de promotion a été celle de trop. J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Je vais bien et ce n'est pas un « coup de tête », rassure-toi. Je me rends parfaitement compte qu'il y a de quoi faire hurler deux femmes. Toi qui gère ma carrière et Gina qui me publie._

_Même si tu as toujours su être sévère et douce, trouvant les mots justes pour me canaliser quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus le faire. Comme je le dis aussi à Gina j'ai besoin de faire le point et de prendre soin de moi pour une fois. _

_J'arrête la saga des Nikki Heat mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je mets fin à ma carrière, c'est l'autre chose que je voulais te dire. Si tu veux toujours supporter mes décisions et choix qui t'agacent souvent. _

_Depuis quelques temps j'ai l'idée d'un nouveau roman en tête, dont l'héroïne sera elle aussi tout aussi captivante que les précédentes, voire plus. L'écrire va me prendre du temps, suffisamment pour que je ne subisse pas tes foudres à mon retour._

_J'ai bien sûr mis Gina au courant de ma décision. A toi de la convaincre pour qu'elle reste mon éditrice ou pour me trouver une autre maison d'édition._

_Je garde donc l'espoir que tu feras tout ton possible pour gérer au mieux ma carrière, comme toujours. J'attends ta réponse. _

_Rick. »_

Beckett vient de finir sa lecture.

_- Je ne vois pas de sens caché cette fois-ci et toi Alexis ?_

_- Moi non plus, _répond-elle soucieuse_._

_- Tu peux me donner ta lettre Alexis ? _Demande Shaw_._

_- Tenez._

_- Merci, elle la lit rapidement. Ton père a dû laisser un message, bien que différentes, ces deux lettres se ressemblent dans leur forme. Je vais les envoyer à notre service informatique, ils auront vite fait de comparer leurs points communs. Je reviens, je vais demander à Thomson de s'en occuper._

_- Mon père est toujours vivant ! _Lance la jeune fille en souriant_._

_- Oui, tu vois maintenant nous savons ce que cette femme lui veux._

_- Si seulement nous pouvions connaître le véritable nom de cette « Ishtar » !_

_- Nous le trouverons Alexis. _

_- Et les autres feuilles ? De quoi s'agit-il ? _Questionne-t-elle en montrant ces dernières sur le bureau de Kate.

_- Le synopsis de son roman et les fiches de ses personnages principaux, un homme, une femme et pour finir le « méchant » de service._

_- Une femme ! Mon père donne peut-être une description de sa ravisseuse ! _S'écrie-t-elle enthousiaste.

_- Possible, en effet, voyons ça. _Propose Kate, gagnée par la bonne humeur d'Alexis_. _

- Assises côtes à côtes, elles lisent les documents, surlignant les caractéristiques marquantes du personnage et du synopsis. Alexis prend un bloc papier et fait trois groupes.

_Traits physiques_ : 1.70m, 1.75m – cheveux longs, noirs et légèrement ondulés – yeux noisette en amande – nez aquilin – lèvres fines et parfaitement dessinées – 30/35 ans

_Traits de caractère_ : sûre d'elle – possessive – impérieuse – ambitieuse.

_Vie personnelle_ : Orpheline à 25 ans, parents décédés dans un accident d'avion – sportive, équitation, alpinisme, natation – A pris les commandes de la société de son père – études de droits et de commerce - Élevée à Boston.

Elle finit au moment même où l'agent Shaw revient en souriant, une feuille à la main.

_- Cela a été rapide, nous avons un résultat._

_- Il y avait bien un message alors ?_

_- Oui, les mêmes mots dans les deux lettres. Ton père a dû y passer du temps car ils forment un texte clair._

Elle leur tend la feuille et les deux femmes lisent le nouveau message de Rick.

_« Je vais bien - il y a deux femmes - même - sévère - et - douce - prendre soin de moi - l'autre - veux - un nouveau roman - dont l'héroïne sera elle - l'écrire va me prendre du temps, suffisamment pour - me - trouver - je garde donc espoir »_

Kate relève la tête et fixe Jordan, Castle vient de leur donner une information importante.

_- Elles sont deux._

_- Ça m'en a tout l'air, et apparemment il s'agirait même de jumelles._

_- Comment ça ? _Demande Alexis incrédule_._

_- Regarde ici, tu vois « deux femmes » et « même » aucun doute, ce sont certainement des jumelles, _lui explique Kate

_- Comme si une seule folle de suffisait pas ! _lance la fille de l'écrivain_._

Castle se réveille enfin et referme immédiatement les yeux en grognant, éblouie par une lumière vive. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de les laisser levées. Avec stupeur il constate qu'il n'est plus dans sa 'cellule', regarde rapidement autour de lui et a dû mal à croire ce qu'il voit. L'écrivain se trouve dans une chambre, spacieuse et très bien décorée. Il réalise alors que cette lumière est celle du soleil filtrant au travers de deux grandes baies vitrées.

Rick se redresse pour s'asseoir et gémit, il a un horrible mal de tête, attend un peu avant de se lever et de se diriger vers celles-ci. Le bruit ou, plus exactement, l'absence de ce dernier, le stoppe, il porte la main à son cou, la chaîne n'est plus là. Peu lui importe de savoir le pourquoi maintenant, la seule chose qui compte à cet instant précis est de pouvoir respirer l'air frais. Il pose la main sur la poignée, appuie lentement et à sa grande surprise cette dernière s'ouvre. Il avance et se retrouve sur un balcon d'environ une dizaine de mètres de long sur trois en largeur, il y a même deux chaises longues et une petite table basse.

Les deux mains dans les poches de son peignoir, Castle s'approche du garde-corps et reste ébahi par la vue qui s'offre à lui. Devant ses yeux s'étend un parc immense avec sur la droite une zone boisée, de l'autre côté un plan d'eau où évolue des cygnes et, un peu plus près un terrain de tennis et une piscine. Il s'intéresse alors à la maison, c'est en fait un manoir avec de solides murs en pierres. Tout cela pourrait paraître normal et agréable s'il n'y avait pas ces barreaux, entourant entièrement le balcon et ceux placés à environ un mètre cinquante de la porte et courant sur tout la largeur de la pièce.

L'écrivain retourne à l'intérieur dans un état de confusion extrême, sidéré d'être ici, il aurait été moins étonné de se réveiller dans le 'cachot'. Rick a du mal à comprendre pourquoi Kendra ne l'a puni, après ce qu'il a fait et surtout hurlé. Lui donnera-t-elle une explication ? Il en doute fortement. Il sourit tout à coup, machinalement, en voyant la bouteille thermos sur le plateau posé sur le passe-plat aménagé dans la grille de sa cage dorée. Katiana est passée par là, peut-être est-ce encore à elle qu'il doit cette amélioration dans sa détention.

Après avoir récupéré le plateau et littéralement dévoré les sandwiches, tasse de café en main, il poursuit l'inspection de la chambre. Outre la table, il y a un bureau sur lequel se trouve un ordinateur, un papier est posé dessus, Castle lit ce qu'il y a de noté : _« pour remplacer celui que tu as détruit par déception mon amour. Heureusement que j'ai aussi sauvegardé ton premier chapitre. Travail bien ». _Sans s'en préoccupé plus que ça il continue son inspection. Il ouvre une porte, elle donne sur un dressing et c'est sans surprise qu'il découvre une garde-robe parfaitement adaptée à ses goûts vestimentaires. La deuxième porte donne sur une très grande salle-de-bain, double vasques, une douche, une baignoire, des toilettes. Il y a même une armoire à pharmacie qu'il ouvre machinalement et tout le nécessaire de toilette indispensable.

Une heure et demi plus tard, rasé de près, habillé, Castle va sur le balcon et s'installe dans une chaise longue. Il y a une légère brise et la chaleur du soleil est agréable. Curieusement sa nouvelle situation n'inquiète pas l'écrivain, s'il doit tout perdre brutalement il s'en moque, même si c'est pour se retrouver enchaîné dans le noir. Il est bien décidé à y faire face, à ne plus céder aux exigences de Kendra. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Rick est intimement persuadé qu'elle ne le tuera pas, le fera très certainement souffrir mais le gardera auprès d'elle, tel un trophée de chasse.

L'écrivain est tellement bien qu'il s'endort pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil est déjà bas à l'horizon, mais cette longue sieste lui a été bénéfique. Il se lève, il y a une bibliothèque dans la chambre, peut-être y trouvera-t-il un livre intéressant. Castle opte pour _« Les dents de la mer »_ et va s'installer confortablement sur son lit pour lire.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, il lève les yeux mais reste sur le lit. De l'autre côté des barreaux Kendra, en tenue d'équitation, l'observe. Elle s'avance et jette les chaînes qu'elle tient au milieu de la chambre.

_- Mets-les !_

_- NON ! _Dit-il en la défiant du regard_._

_- Dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

Elle pointe sur lui une arme jusque là cachée dans son dos et tire.


	8. un invitation à dîner

**Me revoilà enfin après 6 mois d'absences, encore mille excuses pour cette attente. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une invitation à dîner**

Curieusement aucune détonation ne se fait entendre, juste un chuintement. Castle, qui s'attendait au pire est plutôt surpris, aucune douleur, juste une sensation de piqûre au bras droit. Il y porte machinalement la main et ses doigts rencontrent un petit objet long et cylindrique. Par automatisme, il le retire de son bras et découvre une fléchette hypodermique. Il la fixe un instant avant de reporter son regard sur Kendra. Alors qu'elle ouvre la grille et pénètre dans la pièce, elle le contemple avec un large sourire de satisfaction. La jeune femme s'avance, la démarche féline, tenant négligemment son arme d'une main, elle se baisse pour ramasser les chaînes et continue son approche.

Rick se demande quel sort elle lui réserve et il a un léger mouvement de recul, qui étrangement, lui donne le vertige. Tout à coup, il se sent bizarre, il a l'impression de flotter en apesanteur, son corps refusant de lui obéir comme s'il était transformé en poupée de chiffon. Ses pensées s'embrouillent, il a du mal à rester concentré. Il repense avec horreur à ce qu'elle lui a fait subir la veille et, dans son état actuel, elle n'aura même pas besoin de l'enchaîner. S'il avait pu sursauter, il l'aurait fait lorsque la voix de Kendra le surprend alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu vas te sentir mieux dans quelques instants. Tu vas être content, je t'ai préparé une surprise. Dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Cependant, elle lui montre les chaînes, je vais devoir te les mettre, pour ma sécurité mais aussi pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise… je n'ai plus envie de te faire souffrir, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle lui emprisonne les chevilles, elle continue son monologue.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferais pas si tu m'y obliges. Je connais encore des tas de façon de te punir sans laisser de marques sur ton corps de rêve. Conclut-elle en fermant d'un coup sec le bracelet sur son poignet. Voilà, c'est fait! Maintenant tu vas doucement t'asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de te lever. Le produit que je t'ai administré est un petit mélange spécial. Tu vas sans doute être un peu désorienté au début car normalement ta volonté propre sera inhibée et tu ne devrais pas pouvoir me résister ou me désobéir.

Castle, constate en effet, que son état d'«apesanteur» s'est atténué, il «perçoit» à nouveau son corps bien qu'il ait la désagréable sensation d'en être totalement détaché. De plus comme si cela n'était pas suffisant pour le déstabiliser, il ne sait pas quoi penser de la tirade de Kendra. Il se surprend même à souhaiter l'entendre lui hurler dessus, ou lui donner des ordres d'un ton sans appel. Plutôt qu'elle n'emploie ce ton calme et posé qui reflète si peu sa personnalité et qui l'inquiète encore plus. Bien malgré lui, il tente de s'asseoir comme elle le lui a demandé mais ses gestes sont encore incertains et Kendra doit l'aider à se redresser.

- Voilà, c'est très bien, nous allons encore attendre un peu, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes dans les escaliers. Ah, petite précision, cette drogue contrairement au GHB par exemple ne te fera pas perdre la mémoire de cette soirée. Et son effet ne devrait pas durer plus de trois heures… mais ça nous laisse largement le temps de partager ce moment tous les deux. Par contre, je crains que tu ne puisses pas parler, nous n'avons pas pu résoudre ce petit problème. Mais qu'importe ! Tu pourras me dire demain ce que tu auras éprouvé ce soir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il peut enfin se lever et se laisse guider par Kendra qui le tient par le bras. L'extérieur de la chambre est à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé en voyant l'aspect de la bâtisse. Ils longent un couloir aux murs lambrissés et richement décorés de tableaux de maîtres et de portraits de la famille de Kendra. Dans des vitrines sont exposés des objets anciens de toutes provenances et de toutes époques. Le sol est recouvert d'un épais tapis, cette demeure est un véritable musée et reflète l'aisance financière de la jeune femme.

Ils arrivent à un balcon qui surplombe un immense hall d'entrée et d'où partent deux escaliers dessinant deux légères courbes symétriques. Après s'être assurée qu'il est en état d'y arriver, Kendra lui fait emprunter l'un d'eux. Pour Castle ce n'est pas un exercice facile, sans compter les effets de la drogue qui l'ont transformé en pantin, il y a aussi les chaînes à ses chevilles qui gênent ses mouvements. L'attention que lui porte la jeune femme le surprend, même l'expression de son visage a changé, elle paraît plus douce. Ils traversent le hall et se dirigent vers une double porte en chêne massif, avant de l'ouvrir elle s'adresse à lui.

- Richard, s'il-te-plaît ferme les yeux et laisse-toi guider, je te dirai quand les ouvrir. Fais-moi confiance, c'est pour ne pas te gâcher la surprise.

Comme s'il avait le choix ! Il baisse les paupières et se laisse donc faire. Après avoir fait une dizaine de pas à l'intérieur de la pièce elle lui dit qu'il peut les ouvrir. Ce qu'il fait et bien que tout son corps reste impassible, il est ébloui par l'immensité et la beauté de la salle à manger. Et, l'impression d'être dans un musée ne fait que s'accentuer en voyant les diverses vitrines disposées harmonieusement et qui renferment des uniformes. Allant de la fameuse « tunique rouge » des soldats anglais à la tenue d'un général de l'armée nordiste en passant par celui d'un capitaine d'aviation datant de la seconde guerre mondiale.

L'atmosphère de la pièce est douce et chaleureuse, devant lui le mur est percé de trois doubles portes fenêtres donnant directement sur une autre partie du parc. Grâce aux lumières extérieures, il aperçoit un jardin «à la française». Le plafond est recouvert de rosaces en bois, finement ciselées. Mais la surprise c'est ce qui se trouve au centre de la pièce. Sur la table massive, très certainement d'époque, le couvert est dressé pour deux personnes. Argenterie, verres de cristal, vaisselle en porcelaine. Le chemin de table est recouvert de pétales de roses rouges et des photophores y sont posés à intervalles réguliers.

- C'est pour toi mon amour, un dîner en tête à tête! Viens! Elle l'entraîne à sa suite. J'ai tout préparé, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai cuisiné pour toi. Assieds-toi et tends tes poignets, je vais t'enlever ces bracelets pour que tu puisses manger.

Castle se dit que la place de Kendra est dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Quand comprendra-t-elle qu'il ne sera jamais «son amour»? Mais comme pour le moment il n'est pas libre de ses choix c'est donc contraint et forcé qu'il partage ce souper avec elle. D'ailleurs il se demande quel genre de drogue elle a bien pu utiliser pour le faire agir comme elle le souhaite. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il peut bouger lorsqu'elle le lui demande, mais est incapable de le faire quand il le veut. Il l'observe prendre place face à lui, après avoir amené près d'elle une desserte sur laquelle est posé un chauffe-plats, des entrées diverses, des desserts, des bouteilles de vin et une de champagne dans un seau à glace.

- Cela m'a pris des heures pour tout préparer, je voulais ce soit parfait… je sais que tu n'as rien écrit aujourd'hui, j'aurai pu te punir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier soir, je me suis dit qu'une petite «récompense» te ferait du bien. Mais demain je veux, elle insiste sur le verbe, que tu reprennes l'écriture de notre roman. Et maintenant, mangeons !

Durant le repas, qui est succulent Castle doit bien le reconnaître, la jeune femme lui parle des origines de cette demeure familiale. Arrivé au café, l'écrivain connaît tout des ancêtres de Kendra. Malheureusement elle n'a rien dit de pertinent qui l'aiderait à savoir où il se trouve et cela le désespère. Il ressent une nouvelle appréhension au plus profond de son être lorsqu'il voit Kendra se lever et s'approcher de lui. Elle lui entrave de nouveau les poignets et lui dit qu'elle a une autre surprise pour lui, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer le profond malaise de Castle, craignant le pire de la part de cette cinglée. Ils quittent la salle et se dirigent vers la double porte située entre les deux escaliers. Devant celle-ci, la jeune femme lui fait les mêmes recommandations que précédemment.

Quand Rick lève les paupières il est émerveillé par ce qu'il découvre et, pendant un très bref instant, il oublie qu'il est à la merci d'une folle. La pièce est presque similaire à celle qu'ils viennent de quitter, à quelques détails près. Celle-ci donne sur la partie du parc qu'il a pu découvrir depuis le balcon de la chambre mais, le plus important, c'est ce qui se trouve dans la pièce. Tous les murs sont recouverts de rayonnages où reposent bien sagement des centaines, voire plus d'un millier, de livres. Si la situation était différente, il aurait apprécié à sa juste valeur le fait d'être là.

Kendra le prend par le bras et le conduit vers une des nombreuses petites tables éparses dans la salle et recouverte d'un «couvercle» de verre. Et là il peut découvrir des œuvres originales anciennes et d'une grande rareté. La jeune femme est surexcitée et pirouette sur elle-même en ouvrant les bras comme pour saisir d'un coup tous les ouvrages se trouvant dans la pièce.

- Regarde! N'est-ce pas magnifique? Tous ces livres ont été accumulé au fil des siècles par mes ancêtres et je continue la tradition, viens voir!

Elle le prend par la main et veut l'amener vers une des bibliothèques où les livres semblent être plus récents, mais elle va trop vite pour Rick dont la capacité de mouvement est réduite par ses entraves et il s'étale lamentablement. Heureusement le parquet est là aussi recouvert d'épais tapis et cela amortit plus ou moins sa chute. Aussitôt Kendra se précipite vers lui.

- Oh! Je suis désolée mon amour! Tu n'es pas blessé? S'écrie-t-elle en l'examinant. Non, ça à l'air d'aller, attends je vais t'aider à te relever, voilà qui est mieux. Allons-y doucement cette fois.

Castle n'en revient pas, cette femme qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à lui faire subir les pires supplices, s'est sincèrement inquiétée parce qu'il a trébuché? Ils sont maintenant devant la bibliothèque et Kendra lui montre fièrement deux étagères en particulier. L'écrivain n'a aucun mal à identifier l'auteur de ces romans puisque c'est lui. Un détail le frappe immédiatement, cela ne le surprend pas au vu des circonstances actuelles, et a une très grande signification. Tous ses romans sont là sauf trois, les derniers : ceux de la saga des Nikki Heat. Kendra en prend un et l'ouvre avant de lui montrer la page de garde.

- Regarde! Tu me l'as même dédicacé! D'ailleurs ils le sont tous! Elle prend son tout premier roman, même celui-ci mais ce n'est pas mon prénom c'est celui de ma mère. Elle lit _«A Laurence, amitiés Richard Castle». _Elle adorait tes livres et moi aussi. Dit-elle, une légère nostalgie dans la voix.

Pour Castle toute cette histoire commence à prendre un sens. C'est donc une de ses fans et depuis longtemps apparemment. Au fil du temps, elle a développé une véritablement obsession à son encontre allant de toute évidence jusqu'à s'inventer une «histoire» avec lui. D'où sa jalousie envers Kate, sa muse. Cette dernière pensée l'angoisse et si elle décidait de s'en prendre à elle?

- Je me doute que l'écrivain en toi a envie de parcourir toutes ces étagères pour voir quels trésors s'y cachent. Eh bien, si demain soir je suis satisfaite de la suite du roman, nous reviendront ici tous les deux, mais cette fois sans la drogue, juste les chaînes. Tu pourras choisir ceux que tu veux !

Après lui avoir montré quelques-unes de ces pièces uniques, très certainement pour le motiver, elle le reconduit à sa chambre. Plus exactement jusqu'au lit, car il est toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue et ne peut se mouvoir par lui-même. Elle le détache, quitte cette «cage dorée» et verrouille la porte. Mais, avant de sortir de la pièce elle se retourne vers lui.

- Bonne nuit Richard, tu devrais recouvrer ta mobilité bientôt. À demain mon amour.

Seul, allongé sur le lit, Castle fixe le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. L'attitude de Kendra ce soir, au lieu de le rassurer, l'effraie. Ce côté gentil de sa personnalité n'est pas naturel, de plus l'utilisation de cette drogue pour le contrôler lui fait peur. Sans parler de cette haine évidente pour ce que représente Kate à ses yeux, jusqu'où peut-elle aller pour assouvir son désir de la voir disparaître de son existence? Le tenir sous sa coupe lui suffira-t-il? Il prend conscience de toute son impuissance à agir, il est comme un rat coincé dans un labyrinthe, quels que soient les choix qu'il fasse, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir sans aide. Son esprit se focalise alors sur la seule personne qui peut vraiment l'aider, Katiana.

Elle lui a manqué ce soir. D'ailleurs où est-elle? Kendra n'y a pas fait allusion une seule fois, il espère que celle-ci ne lui a pas fait de mal. Épuisé physiquement et surtout psychologiquement, il s'endort sans prêter attention aux picotements qui lui parcourent le corps, signe que le produit perd de son effet.

_**Le samedi matin au 12**__**ème**__**. **_

Il est à peine huit heures et toute l'équipe est présente dans la salle de réunion.

- Bon nous allons faire le point avant de continuer. Ryan, Karpowski que vous ont appris Dean O'Neil et Alicia Dewitt.

- O'Neil a confirmé les dires de Vegas sur la dispute, mais malheureusement lui aussi ne connaît _Ishtar_ que par son pseudo. Il m'a donné la liste des cyber-cafés où il va régulièrement, trois en tout, il trouve cela plus convivial. Répond Ryan.

- Pour Alicia Dewitt, idem. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui peut être cette _Ishtar_. C'est une femme de 59 ans, handicapée moteur et qui travaille chez elle. Pour elle les sites sont des passe-temps, rien de plus. Continue Karpowski.

- Donc rien d'intéressant de ce côté, Rothman vous en êtes où ?

- Nous devrions bientôt avoir les enregistrements vidéo de Central Park et des cyber-cafés. Malheureusement ces derniers ne sont pas tous équipés de caméras de surveillance. J'ai placé des hommes dans les trois fréquentés par Ishtar, ils sont en liaison avec les techniciens du FBI qui surveillent les connexions, si elle vient on l'aura.

- Elle est intelligente, elle doit bien se douter que l'enquête sur nos trois victimes nous a conduite sur les sites. Je ne pense pas que cela va être aussi simple. Quoi d'autre ?

- L'équipe scientifique m'a informé qu'elle avait le mandat, les prélèvements dans les piscines sont en cours, dit Esposito.

Après le briefing, Ryan, Esposito et Rothman sont chargés de s'occuper du visionnage des enregistrements. Alexis continue ses recherches sur les messages d'Ishtar, quant à Kate et Jordan elles reprennent tous les dossiers. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un détail leur avait échappé. Une heure et demie plus tard Alexis vient voir les deux femmes, elle a plusieurs feuilles à la main.

- Kate je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, regardez ! Dit-elle en les posant sur son bureau. Ce sont carrément des menaces de mort d'Ishtar à l'encontre de «Plume d'or», «Vipère» et «SexyGirl2000».

- Voyons ça, dit Kate en prenant la première. Et, lisant à haute voix : _«Plume d'or, je vais bientôt de te faire avaler ta plume et même l'encrier ! L'or va vite se transformer en cendres ! Franchement pour qui te prends-tu, même ton pseudo est puant d'orgueil ! Tu dois avoir un ego démesuré pour penser supplanter MON RICHARD !». _

- En effet c'est flagrant, quand a-t-elle posté ça ?

- Deux jours avant le meurtre de Barns, précise Alexis. J'ai vérifié, pour les deux autres aussi elle a posté ses menaces deux jours avant.

- Bon travail Alexis, la félicite Kate, bon qu'a-t-elle dit à « SexyGirl2000 » et « Vipère ». Elle lit les messages _«Vipère, voilà un pseudo qui te va à ravir, mais bientôt ta langue fourchue ne te servira plus à rien, je vais te la couper définitivement ! Plus jamais tu ne diras de mal de MON RICHARD !»,_ _«SexyGirl2000, en voilà un pseudo ridicule, peut-être crois-tu être une reine de beauté ? Je suis sûre que tu n'es qu'une mouchetée qui se cache derrière ce nom pour jouer à être une autre personne! Que tu sois belle ou non qu'importe! Car quand ton corps sera bouffé_ _par les vers, le problème sera résolu. RICHARD EST A MOI! JE SUIS SON UNIQUE AMOUR!»._

-Cette femme est complètement folle ! Kate il faut retrouver mon père très vite, je la crois capable de tout, même si elle l'a kidnappé par _«amour»._

- Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour le retrouver, et je tiendrai ma promesse. Et n'oublie pas, c'est grâce à toi que nous avons eu cette piste sur Ishtar. Dit Kate en prenant la main de la jeune fille pour la rassurer.

- Je sais. Oh j'allais oublier, j'ai aussi remarqué un détail.

Elle se penche sur le bureau et étale toutes les feuilles, et c'est là que Beckett et Shaw voient qu'il s'agit de tous les messages de cette femme.

- Regardez l'heure des posts, ils ont tous eu lieu entre 11h00 et 14h00 puis de nouveau entre 17h00 et 19h00.

- Bravo Alexis, tu viens encore une fois de réduire notre champ de recherche. Dit-elle se levant et allant dans la salle vidéo.

- On n'a encore rien trouvé d'intéressant, annonce Ryan en la voyant entrer.

- J'ai une info qui va vous faciliter la tâche. Concentrez-vous sur les créneaux horaires 11/14h et 17/19h pour les enregistrements des cyber-cafés. Ce sont les heures où poste Ishtar.

- Comment vous…

- Pour ça Espo, il faut remercier Alexis, c'est elle qui a trouvé ce détail.

- Ok, on va pouvoir en libérer un de nous pour visionner ceux de Central Park, répond-il en regardant Ryan.

Encore une fois, à l'heure du déjeuner, c'est Shaw qui insiste pour que Beckett fasse une pause. Durant le repas, la conversation dérive sur la réponse à donner à Castle.

- Comment allons-nous faire? Questionne Alexis.

- De la même façon que s'y est pris ton père, un seul message caché dans les deux lettres.

- Le souci c'est que là, les lettres doivent être vraiment différentes. Celles de mon père se ressemblaient un peu mais il y avait une raison.

- Oui, ça va donc être à nous de nous adapter, et de légèrement modifier les deux courriels pour y intégrer notre message. Kate vous devriez appeler son éditrice et son agent pour qu'elles vous envoient leurs réponses dans la journée.

- Je le ferai dès notre retour au poste. Alexis nous travaillerons toutes les trois sur ce message ce soir au loft, d'accord.

- Parfait.

- Et vous Jordan, ça ne vous dérange pas? Vous préféreriez certainement rentrer auprès de votre famille.

- Oui bien sûr, mais l'enquête reste ma priorité.

De retour au poste, Beckett a juste le temps de se débarrasser de sa veste que Ryan arrive, l'air agité.

- J'ai du nouveau ! Lance-t-il.

- On t'écoute.

- J'ai trouvé le moment où nos trois victimes se faisaient enlever par cette femme. On peut facilement les reconnaître, mais pas leur assassin son visage est toujours caché par la visière d'une casquette de base-ball. Mais son allure générale correspond bien aux images du «coursier» qui est venu déposer la lettre de Castle sur ton bureau. À tous les coups, on voit les victimes monter de leur plein gré dans un véhicule, mais leur démarche laisse à penser qu'elles étaient sous l'influence d'une drogue. J'ai réussi à suivre le trajet des voitures inévitablement je les perds à la sortie ouest du parc.

- Et sur le véhicule tu as quelque chose?

- Sur les véhicules, il est différent à chaque fois et elle ne s'est même pas donné la peine de cacher les plaques. J'ai fait une recherche, ils ont tous été déclaré volé la veille des meurtres par leurs propriétaires respectifs.

- Et pour Espo et Rothman ?

- Ils n'ont toujours rien pour l'instant.

Vers 17h00, Beckett qui a appelé Paula et Gina reçoit leurs lettres par mail. Et, accompagnée par Shaw et Alexis elle quitte le commissariat, direction le loft.

* * *

A mercredi prochain pour la suite!


	9. Larmes

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Larmes. **

- Martha est afférée dans la cuisine lorsque les trois femmes arrivent au loft.

- Bonsoir grand-mère! Je te présente l'agent Jordan Shaw.

- Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, bien que j'aurais souhaité le faire en d'autre circonstance.

- Pareillement, Madame Rodgers.

- Alors? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander l'actrice en se tournant vers Kate.

- Je suis navrée Martha, mais nous avançons vraiment à pas de fourmi. Mais je vous jure que nous faisons notre maximum. J'aimerai vraiment que cela aille plus vite.

- Je le sais Kate, ne vous excusez pas de faire votre travail. Richard m'a souvent parlé de vos enquêtes en se plaignant que ça n'allait jamais assez vite.

- En tout cas votre petite-fille nous a vraiment aidés. Aujourd'hui encore elle a trouvé un détail, qui va nous permettre d'affiner nos recherches. Dit Shaw pour alléger un peu la conversation.

- J'espère vraiment que cela va vous être utile. Il faut arrêter cette folle, enfin ces folles car apparemment elles sont deux, si on a bien compris le message de papa. Ajoute la jeune fille.

- J'en suis certaine ma chérie, assure Martha en la prenant dans ses bras. Bon, que diriez-vous de prendre un verre avant de passer à table et de me dire pourquoi vous êtes toutes les deux ici ce soir. Continue-t-elle en fixant tout à tour Jordan et Kate.

- En fait, nous devons trouver un moyen de faire passer un message à Castle, lui dire que nous avons bien reçu le sien et que nous le cherchons, et qu'il faut qu'il garde espoir.

- Comment?

- J'ai demandé à son agent et à son éditrice de lui donner une réponse à ses mails, j'en ai une copie. Nous allons employer la même technique que votre fils, explique-t-elle en sortant les deux feuilles.

- Excellente idée, Richard fera tout pour surmonter ce qu'il lui arrive, mais s'il sait que son message est passé et que vous lui répondez, cela ne pourra que l'encourager encore plus j'en suis certaine. Mais, vous verrez cela après un bon repas, affirme-t-elle en prenant les feuilles des mains de Kate qui commençait déjà à les lire, ainsi qu'Alexis.

Aucune ne proteste face à l'attitude de la matriarche, après tout elle a raison. Après avoir passé la journée dans les dossiers, une pause ne pourra que leur être salutaire. C'est donc l'esprit reposé qu'elles prennent place toutes les quatre autour de la table haute, Martha tenant elle aussi à participer de son mieux. Alexis alla faire des photocopies des deux lettres enfin qu'elles aient chacune un exemplaire. Beckett lu d'abord la lettre que Gina avait écrite.

_« Rick, _

_Combien de fois vas-tu me faire le coup! Après Storm, c'est Nikki Heat que tu arrêtes brusquement, alors que l'un comme l'autre atteignaient des records de ventes. Et une fois de plus je dois faire avec ton caprice, car pour moi ce n'est pas autre chose. _

_Ta lettre était on ne peut plus claire, cependant tu aurais pu avoir la décence de me le dire en face, plutôt que de fuir et m'envoyer un simple mail. Je vais devoir faire montre de persuasion auprès des patrons de Black Pawn. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, et heureusement pour ta carrière, ton synopsis semble prometteur et les convaincre de te suivre dans ce nouveau projet reste dans le domaine du possible. Mais refais-moi un coup pareil et tu devras te trouver un nouvel éditeur. _

_Pour ton information, je comptais justement retrouver Paula pour lui parler d'une autre commande de trois opus de la saga Nikki Heat, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu perds. Enfin, ta décision est prise et je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis donc l'affaire est close. Par contre je te conseille vivement de respecter les délais pour me faire parvenir des extraits au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Une clause sera ajoutée au contrat. _

_Le seul point positif est que tu as gardé le trio gagnant qui fait vendre tes romans : la femme fatale, l'homme séduisant et une affaire compliquée avec son lot de cadavres. À condition bien sûr que tu ne laisses pas tout tomber pour passer une nouvelle fois à autre chose._

_Je dirais que tu as de la chance d'avoir un public fidèle et qui te suis malgré tes changements. _

_Paula te tiendra informé pour le contrat. _

_Gina. »_

- Eh bien, elle n'est pas tendre, remarque Shaw.

-Oh moi je la trouve plutôt aimable! Croyez-moi, elle peut être pire que ça, s'exclame Martha.

- Je crois qu'elle a compris ce que l'on attendait d'elle, et elle a écrit cette lettre en conséquence. Il fallait que certains passages soient faciles à modifier légèrement et c'est le cas.

- En effet, affirme Shaw, je l'ai noté aussi. Parfait, voyons ce que Mlle Haas a écrit dans la sienne.

_« Rick, _

_Tu as raison, il faut avoir le caractère bien trempé pour te supporter. Mais j'ai tout de suite vu à quel genre de personne j'avais affaire en te rencontrant la première fois. Et malgré ton caractère, je continuerai à te représenter. _

_Gina a été la première à appeler pour me parler de ton mail et me demander des explications. Inutile de te dire dans qu'elle état de fureur elle était, mais je n'aurai toutefois pas besoin de chercher une autre maison d'édition. _

_Comme d'habitude je vais donner mon maximum pour t'obtenir le meilleur contrat _qui_ soit. De ton côté j'espère que tu mettras à profit cette retraite volontaire pour te reprendre._

_N'oublie pas, tes lecteurs te sont fidèles mais ne leur fait pas ça une fois de plus, que cette prochaine saga ne s'arrête pas sur un nouveau coup de tête. N'abandonne pas _ce coup-ci_, va jusqu'au bout. Il ne faudrait pas que tu abuses trop de ma patience non plus. _

_Dès que j'ai du nouveau pour le contrat je te recontacte. _

_Paula. »_

- Et Paula en a fait de même. Leurs lettres restent ouvertes pour des changements. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où les mettre et surtout quoi dire à Rick.

- Il faut que ce soit court, dit Martha, je sais bien que les acteurs ont toujours tendances à vouloir de longs textes mais dans ce cas c'est le contraire. Trop long, une de ces femmes pourrait s'en apercevoir toute de suite.

- Je suis d'accord avec Madame Rodgers…

- Oh laissez tomber le Madame Rodgers, je vous en prie, Martha conviendra parfaitement.

- D'accord, Martha. Comme je le disais elle a raison, il y a fort à parier que les mails vont êtres lus avant d'être donnés à Castle. Mieux vaut minimiser le risque que cela soit trop flagrant.

- Mais celui de papa était assez long.

- Oui, mais ses deux lettres étaient presque identiques, c'était plus facile. Cela pouvait passer pour un moyen de faire dans la simplicité.

- Ici les deux lettres sont totalement différentes et trop de mots semblables revenants dans celles-ci se verraient facilement.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Et maintenant Kate par quoi commençons-nous?

- Je propose que nous relevions les phrases ou partie de phrases qui peuvent être modifiées ainsi que les mots qui peuvent être remplacés par des synonymes.

- Et ensuite en fonction de ça, nous établirons notre propre message.

- Parfaitement Alexis, approuve Kate.

Il leur faut pas moins de deux heures pour y parvenir, mais elles sont satisfaites du résultat. Alexis va chercher son ordinateur, tape les deux lettres sous Word et laisse ensuite Kate les envoyer en pièces-jointes à leurs destinataires respectives. Elle leur demande de les faire parvenir à Castle le plus rapidement possible.

Jordan est la première à partir non sans avoir conseillé à Beckett de se détendre le lendemain, puisque le capitaine Gates avait ordonné à tout le monde de prendre un dimanche de repos. Puis Kate part à son tour, promettant aux deux rouquines qu'elle les tiendrait informées tous les jours à partir du lundi. Surtout à Alexis qui a beaucoup de mal «à laisser tomber», et elle, l'élève si studieuse, parle même de sécher les cours pour continuer à les aider. Ce qui lui attire aussitôt des remontrances de la part des deux femmes.

Ce matin là, Castle se réveille totalement perdu, il a l'esprit embrouillé et ne se rappelle pas où il est et ce qu'il fait dans cette chambre. De plus il ne se sent pas bien, c'est plus un malaise insidieux que des symptômes physiques, il lui faut quelques minutes avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. Ce qui accentue son mal-être et automatiquement son esprit se focalise sur Kate et son imagination s'emballe aussitôt. Mais au lieu de s'acheminer vers des pensées positives, c'est l'autre voie qu'il prend. Et si Kate avait pris sa lettre de rupture au sérieux? Avec son caractère impulsif, c'était une probabilité raisonnable. Gina et Paula ne sauraient rien de son enlèvement et prendraient aussi ses lettres pour la vérité et n'en informeraient pas Beckett.

Cette simple idée le panique, lui donnant la nausée, à tel point qu'il doit se précipiter dans la salle de bain, il y arrive juste à temps. Et sans rien pouvoir contrôler il craque, assis contre la cuvette des toilettes il laisse couler des larmes de désespoir. Il essaie de se maîtriser mais n'y arrive pas, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, surtout qu'après s'être traité d'imbécile ses pensées sont maintenant beaucoup plus positives. Il se dit que s'il n'a pas encore reçu de réponses, c'est parce que Kate doit chercher un moyen de lui faire passer également un message et il sait par expérience que ça ne se fait pas d'un claquement de doigt.

Ses pleurs qu'il ne peut arrêter finissent par l'énerver, plus il essaie de les stopper plus les larmes se déversent, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment de déprimer mon vieux! Alors cesse de chialer comme une fillette! Crie-t-il.

Génial! Voilà qu'il se parle à lui-même maintenant. Avec des gestes rageurs, il ôte ses vêtements, file sous la douche et ouvre le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Il espère que le jet d'eau glacé va lui remettre les idées en place. Il ne lui faut pas moins d'une demi-heure et une véritable crise de larmes avec toute la panoplie de sanglots et de cris de rage pour enfin réussir à se maîtriser. Plus calme, il enfile un peignoir et se regarde dans la glace, il a vraiment une sale tête, des cernes et les traits tirés, les yeux rougis, les paupières gonflées d'avoir pleuré. Il passe sa main sur ses joues, hausse les épaules, il se rasera demain. Il sort enfin de la pièce et remarque tout de suite le plateau posé sur le passe.

Il le prend et va s'installer sur la terrasse, c'est là qu'il voit les clefs USB et la petite note «pour enregistrer ton travail. Écris bien, je te verrais plus tard.» Le plus tard possible dans ce cas, pense aussitôt l'écrivain. Il boit une gorgée de café qu'il manque recracher tellement il est amer, il ajoute deux morceaux de sucre pour l'adoucir, apparemment Kendra craint qu'il ne s'endorme au lieu décrire ce qui expliquerait ce café plus que corsé. Il note également qu'il a droit à un petit déjeuner copieux, une récompense ou une motivation?

Laissant les clefs sur la petite table, il va reposer le plateau, s'habille, prend l'ordinateur et retourne à l'extérieur. C'est vrai qu'il avait décidé de ne plus rien écrire, se moquant de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire mais l'attitude de Kendra la veille au soir, l'a plus effrayé que n'importe quelle torture et tenter le diable ne l'attire pas trop, alors autant faire ce qu'elle attend de lui. Il ouvre le traitement de texte, relit ce qu'il a déjà écrit et attaque le premier chapitre de son roman forcé. Il ne voit pas le temps passer et il est tellement absorbé par ce qu'il fait qu'il n'entend pas tout de suite qu'on l'appelle, avant que Kendra hurle son prénom une énième fois.

Il pose l'ordinateur, entre immédiatement dans la chambre et prend les devants.

- Désolé, j'étais en pleine écriture et dans ces cas-là, tout pourrait s'écrouler autour de moi que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte, s'excuse-t-il espérant que ça passe.

- En effet, mais c'est très bien, je vois que tu es inspiré.

- Disons que pour l'instant ça va, j'espère que ça te plaira.

- Tu le sauras très vite. Je t'ai apporté ton repas, tu as aimé ton petit déjeuner? C'est moi qui te l'ai préparé pour une fois.

- Oui, c'était parfait, sauf que… mais il s'arrête.

- Sauf que quoi, Richard? Dis-moi ce qui n'allait pas, je ne vais pas te foudroyer sur place, s'amuse-t-elle en voyant l'hésitation de l'écrivain.

- Le café était trop fort.

- J'en prends bonne note, quoi d'autre.

- Heu rien, c'était parfait. Katiana va bien?

- Oh comme c'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour ma chère sœur! Oui elle va bien, elle est juste partie à New-York passer une soirée et une journée avec une de ses amies. Tu la verras ce soir!

- Ce n'est pas ce…

- Tu es vraiment craquant quand tu es embarrassé. Bon je te laisse, le temps est idéal pour une balade à cheval. Tu montes? Demande-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Surpris, Rick met un peu de temps à répondre.

- Oui, j'ai eu droit à des cours d'équitation.

- Parfait, peut-être aura-t-on le plaisir d'en faire une ensemble si tu me donnes satisfaction.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle quitte la pièce. «Cette femme est complétement cinglée, aucun doute possible, donc extrêmement dangereuse et ça, c'est une évidence» pense Rick en prenant son plateau. Et la journée continue comme elle a commencé pour l'écrivain, après avoir très bien mangé, il doit le reconnaître, à croire qu'elle a décidé de l'engraisser après l'avoir presque fait mourir de faim et de soif, il reprend l'écriture.

Mais alors qu'il est en plein descriptif d'une scène d'action, il se produit la même chose que le matin : il se met à pleurer sans raison, juste comme ça. Mais cette fois Castle ne cherche pas à arrêter la crise de larmes et la laisse passer toute seule. Il regarde l'heure sur l'ordinateur, 16h13, il soupire, termine l'écriture de l'action en cours, enregistre son travail et le transfère sur l'une des clefs USB qu'il fourre dans la poche de son jeans. Il attrape les autres, saisit l'ordinateur et va déposer le tout sur le bureau avant de se rendre dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Les deux mains agrippées sur le bord du lavabo il fixe son reflet, mais bordel que lui arrive-t-il? Pourquoi ces pleurs sans raisons? Est-ce le contrecoup de ce que lui a fait subir cette femme qui se manifeste maintenant qu'il est dans une «meilleure» situation?

Pour éviter de trop y penser, il prend un livre dans la bibliothèque et retourne s'installer sur la chaise longue, mais gagné par une fatigue subite, il s'endort. Et c'est le froid généré par le vent qui s'est levé qui le réveille deux heures plus tard. Il frissonne, rattrape le livre au vol lorsqu'il se lève et entre, laissant néanmoins la porte-fenêtre ouverte, il a un besoin vital de «sentir» l'air circuler librement. Il sursaute en entendant la clef tourner dans la serrure mais son visage se fend immédiatement d'un sourire lorsqu'il voit Katiana pénétrer dans la pièce. Il se lève et se dirige droit vers elle, elle lui sourit aussi.

- Bonjour Richard.

- Bonjour Katiana, votre sortie avec votre amie s'est bien passée?

- Comment…Kendra naturellement.

- Oui.

- Très bien, c'était très agréable. Et vous? Elle ne vous a pas fait de mal?

- Non, j'ai même eu droit à un repas en tête à tête et à la visite de votre bibliothèque familiale. Et merde! S'écrie-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle fois les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

- Richard que vous arrive-t-il? Richard… toujours pas de réponse, elle insiste inquiète. Richard? Vous m'entendez, que se passe-t-il?

- Je ne sais pas!... désolé. Ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois dans la journée, je pleure subitement sans raison et je ne contrôle rien. Je dois vous paraître ridicule.

- Non Richard, je suis là, si vous avez envie de parler. Je sais que vous m'avez demandé de vous aider à fuir, et vous savez que je ne peux pas le faire. Mais je peux l'empêcher de vous refaire du mal, ça je vous le promets.

Elle pose une main sur celle de l'écrivain qui serre un des barreaux, et de l'autre essuie machinalement les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Ce dernier n'enlève pas la sienne et ne fait aucun mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sent sa main sur son visage. Au contraire, il apprécie ce contact et cette marque de tendresse, il en éprouve même un certain apaisement. Alors l'espoir renaît en lui, peut-être qu'avec le temps, il finira par la convaincre qui sait.

- Merci Katiana. Merci d'être là pour moi. Prenant la clef USB dans sa poche, vous lui donnerez ça.

Pour toute réponse, il a droit à un magnifique sourire de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre. Castle note qu'il a cessé de pleurer sans s'en rendre compte et c'est rasséréné qu'il va s'attabler pour prendre son repas.

À sa sortie, Katiana est de suite interceptée par sa sœur.

- Beau travail sœurette, j'en ai presque la larme à l'œil.

- Tu es fière de toi? Tu cherches quoi exactement, tu peux me le dire?

- Je le veux lui tout simplement.

- Et tu crois que c'est avec ton plan que ça va fonctionner?

- Bien sûr! Et je te rappelle que tu m'aides énormément, sans vraiment le vouloir je te l'accorde.

- Non, je ne t'aide pas, je t'évite seulement de le tuer. Et prends garde, je pourrais bien accéder à sa demande et le faire partir d'ici!

- Ah oui et tu sais ce qu'il t'arriverait dans ce cas, tu disparaîtrais à jamais…. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas?... je m'en doutais!

- Tiens! Au moins tu auras toujours ton bouquin!


	10. Si tu me le damandais

**Bon avec un petit retard d'une semaine sur mon planning, voici un nouveau chapitre. Et je me suis amusée à écrire un extrait de ce roman que Castle est obligé d'écrire! ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Si tu me le demandais…**

Le dimanche matin, Kate se réveille reposée, pour une fois. En voyant l'heure affichée sur son réveil, 10h13, il n'y a rien d'étonnant. En soupirant elle va prendre une douche qui chasse les dernières brumes du sommeil. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de s'invectiver, ça ne lui ressemble pas de dormir aussi longtemps, cependant elle doit admettre que cela lui a fait un bien fou après dix nuits courtes et agitées.

Elle enfile un caleçon de sport, un tee-shirt et se prépare un café qu'elle boit rapidement avant de mettre une musique adéquate et de commencer sa séance de yoga. Cela lui permet de se vider la tête, car elle est consciente que si elle se focalise trop sur ce que peut subir Castle entre les mains de ces femmes, elle risque de passer à côté d'un élément décisif durant l'enquête. Et c'est ce qu'elle veut éviter à tout prix, non seulement le sort de Rick en dépend, mais il y a aussi les trois victimes à qui elle doit rendre justice.

Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle reprend une douche, se change et décide de s'attaquer aux tâches ménagères, mais en voyant la pile de linge à repasser, elle a une subite envie de laisser tomber. Elle entend alors trois coups brefs contre la porte d'entrée. Étonnée elle se demande qui peut bien venir la voir un dimanche à 12h30, cela aurait pu être son père, mais il l'aurait appelé pour la prévenir de sa venue. Avant d'aller ouvrir, elle se saisit de son arme

Kate n'aime pas les surprises, de plus avec cette affaire où les victimes ont toutes un lien avec Castle et les deux mots que cette cinglée lui a apportés, il y a de quoi être un peu paranoïaque. Après tout n'était-elle pas «l'ancienne» muse de l'écrivain, donc une cible potentielle et de choix pour cette «Ishtar». C'est donc d'un geste brusque et en pointant son arme qu'elle ouvre la porte pour se retrouver face à Lanie qui pousse un cri de frayeur et fait un bond en arrière.

- Lanie?

- Kate! Non mais ça va pas! J'ai failli avoir une attaque!

- Désolée, mais comme je n'attendais personne, dit-elle en baissant son arme.

- N'en parlons plus, dit la légiste en entrant dans l'appartement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande Kate tout en refermant la porte.

- Quoi? Une amie n'a plus le droit de venir en voir une autre sans raison particulière?

- Bien sûr que si, mais habituellement tu me préviens. Alors?

- Je suis venue te kidnapper, j'ai prévu un petit pique-nique au parc. Et si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est pour ne pas te laisser la possibilité de me dire non en trouvant une excuse bidon.

- Ça je peux toujours le faire, affirme Kate l'air renfrogné.

- Oui, mais je suis là ! Et tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas. Bon puisque tu es prête et que tu n'as pas encore mangé, dit Lanie après avoir fureté dans la cuisine, on y va!

Beckett prend un air contrarié pour la forme et fait mine de céder par obligation, mais elle apprécie ce que son amie est en train de faire pour elle. Et elle a raison, si elle s'était juste contentée d'un appel, elle lui aurait certainement répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas pour une raison ou une autre. Lanie n'est pas dupe de son petit manège, mais ne dit rien, elle a réussi et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles s'installent près d'un bosquet d'arbre, pas très loin de «L'étang aux tortues» à Central Park. Il fait un temps magnifique en cette journée de mai et beaucoup de new-yorkais en profitent en famille, entre amis ou même seul.

* * *

_«… Mike referma le coffre, il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher, maintenant il lui fallait quitter ce yacht et son hôte au plus vite. Il replaça le tableau, remit même le cheveu à peine visible et qui avait failli échapper à son attention. Il avait souri en le voyant, simple mais efficace. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant le passage à la magnifique jeune femme dont le regard noisette avait plusieurs fois croisé le sien lors de la soirée. Surpris il la vit faire descendre de moitié la fermeture éclair de sa robe fuseau, ensuite sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle tira sur sa chemise, faisant sortir les pans de son pantalon tout en s'attaquant aux boutons. _

_- Embrassez-moi, vite!_

_- Ce n'est pas dans mes…_

_- C'est pas vrai! Elle se jette sur ses lèvres. _

_Juste à temps car la porte s'ouvre une deuxième fois, mais ce coup-ci ce sont deux gardes armés qui entrent et ils n'ont pas l'air commodes. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demande l'un d'eux, d'un ton sans appel. _

_- Je crois que ça se voit, répond la jeune femme. Mon ami et moi voulions être un peu seuls et…_

_- Cette partie du navire est interdite aux invités. Ce sont les quartiers privés de Mr Madison. _

_- Oh nous l'ignorions, prenant la main de Mike dans la sienne, viens chéri…_

_- Attendez! Ordonne le garde. _

_Il regarde autour de lui et voyant que tout est en place, il s'adresse à son collègue._

_- Amène-les dans une cabine pour invités, ce serait dommage de faire attendre une si jolie fille._

_Quelques instants plus tard alors que la porte de ladite cabine se referme sur eux. _

_- Merci, sans vous ils me surprenaient._

_- Mais de rien, une chance je vous ai trouvé avant eux…_

_- Mike, Mike Turner._

_- Oh mais je sais qui vous êtes Monsieur Turner, milliardaire, aventurier et terriblement sexy. _

_- Vous avez au moins un avantage sur moi mademoiselle…_

_- Alicia, Alicia Flynn._

_- Eh bien Mlle Flynn, vous êtes une personne surprenante. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que faisons-nous? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici tout de suite, cela paraîtrait suspect. Dit-il avec un large sourire._

_- Je pensais, elle s'approcha de lui, que nous pourrions peut-être continuer ce que nous faisions avant que les gardes n'arrivent. _

_- Surprenante et loin d'être timide, j'adore ça. Dit-il en capturant ses lèvres__»_

Kendra pose son iPad sur la console et regarde ses écrans de contrôle, elle repère vite Castle. Elle sourit, il est encore sur la terrasse, elle l'observe comme elle le fait souvent. Il vient de terminer son repas, rapporte son plateau sur le passe et retourne dehors, mais au lieu de s'installer pour écrire, il va s'appuyer contre les barreaux et elle devine son regard se perdre au loin.

Castle soupire une énième fois, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal. Il n'a envie de rien, enfin pas vraiment, tout ce qu'il souhaiterait c'est s'endormir et se réveiller au loft dans sa chambre et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce matin encore, il s'est éveillé épuisé et pourtant s'il se fie à l'horloge de l'ordinateur, il a bien dormi. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche? Et ces pleurs inexpliqués, il n'arrive toujours pas à leur donner un sens. Ou plus précisément il a peur d'en avoir compris toute la signification et refuse cette explication. Il se sent abandonné, seul face à cette cinglée.

Rick a tellement mis d'espoir dans ses messages, qu'il s'y est accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Seulement voilà, il n'a toujours pas eu de réponse et quand bien même, y aura-t-il un message caché de Kate? C'est cette incertitude et l'attente des courriels de Gina et Paula qui le font osciller entre espoir et désespoir. Et il y a aussi sa nouvelle situation, il devrait être content d'avoir de meilleures conditions de séquestration, après tout, il n'a plus de chaînes, mange nettement mieux et comble du luxe il peut profiter de cette terrasse. Et, le plus important, les tortures ont cessées. Seulement voilà, il en vient à se dire qu'il préférait autant être dans sa «première» chambre. Cela peut sembler un rien masochiste mais au moins dans cette pièce la «liberté» ne le narguait pas comme maintenant.

Certes, il ne pouvait pas sentir la chaleur du soleil, respirer à l'air libre, ni même se fier à l'heure et la date de l'ordinateur. Il avait perdu tous ses repères, faisait-il jour ou nuit? La seule chose qui était concrète pour lui était la menace que faisait planer Kendra, il écrivait ou il était puni. Mais là, c'est différent en un sens, la menace est toujours là cela ne fait aucun doute, il suffirait d'une phrase prononcée ou d'un passage qu'elle n'apprécierait pas pour que l'enfer lui tombe à nouveau dessus. Mais le plus difficile à supporter pour lui en cet instant, c'est de sentir la liberté si proche et si éloignée en même temps. Lorsqu'il regarde le parc qui s'étend derrière la propriété et que son regard se perd au-delà de la forêt, il ne pense qu'à une seule chose. À un mur d'enceinte qu'il n'aurait qu'à franchir pour se retrouver libre. Malheureusement il y a ces barreaux d'aciers, soigneusement scellés, de plus il est persuadé que Kendra doit surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Donc même s'il trouvait un moyen de sortir de sa «cage dorée», il est certain de ne pas aller très loin.

Toutes ces réflexions le conduisent à une seule et unique conclusion, un seul espoir. Le même qu'à chaque fois.

- Katiana… s'entend-il murmurer.

Oui, Katiana, son phare dans la tourmente. La seule personne à avoir été là pour lui, il repense à tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Malgré la peur évidente que lui inspire sa sœur, elle n'a pourtant pas hésité à la défier pour lui venir en aide. Il sait que sans sa gentillesse et sa compassion, il aurait certainement perdu pied, sans elle il serait peut-être déjà mort. Et, il a envie de l'aider à son tour, il sait exactement comment faire. Kendra a une emprise totale sur sa sœur, pourquoi? Comment? Ce n'est pas le plus important, bien que cela doit être terrible pour empêcher Katiana de prévenir la police sur les agissements de sa sœur. Ce dont il est persuadé c'est qu'elle est tout autant prisonnière que lui de cette folle, c'est pourquoi la solution à leur problème s'est imposée d'elle-même. En persuadant la jeune femme de fuir avec lui, peu importe la raison pour laquelle Kendra la tient sous sa coupe, il pourra l'aider en retour. Castle a les moyen de se payer les meilleurs avocats, et en expliquant le rôle qu'a joué Katiana durant sa détention et si elle témoigne contre sa sœur, il leur sera alors facile de négocier avec le procureur.

- Ça peut marcher… non ça doit marcher, c'est notre seul espoir à tous les deux.

Il hausse les épaules et retourne écrire, il s'est encore parlé à lui-même, mais il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire, peut-être pour se donner du courage ou tout simplement pour essayer de s'en convaincre. Pendant un instant il fixe le curseur qui clignote sur l'écran, il n'a aucune envie d'écrire, il aimerait tellement faire autre chose, n'importe quoi! Pourtant il sait qu'il doit donner quelque chose à Kendra s'il ne veut pas subir ses foudres. Et comme si l'univers avait tenu compte de ses sentiments, une nouvelle fois il entend son prénom crié d'une voix autoritaire.

Il se lève et va rejoindre sa geôlière non sans trouver que l'univers a une façon bien particulière de répondre à ses souhaits. Kendra le regarde avec un sourire carnassier telle une hyène ayant trouvé une charogne à dépecer. Il déglutit et un frisson lui parcourt l'épine dorsale, elle est vraiment trop heureuse et cela l'inquiète.

- Bonjour Richard.

- Bonjour Kendra. Si tu viens pour le…

- Non, pas directement, enfin pas pour ton travail d'aujourd'hui, de toute façon je sais que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose. Non! Crie-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. N'essaies pas de te justifier, je comprends je t'assure. Tu mets en moyenne huit mois pour écrire un roman, mais bien sûr en temps ordinaire tu as d'autres occupations. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici, c'est pourquoi je ne te donne que deux mois maximum.

- Deux mois! Mais c'est… veut-il protester mais s'arrête immédiatement.

- Impossible? C'est bien ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, au contraire. Regarde tout le temps que tu gagnes, ici plus besoin de traîner dans un commissariat tous les jours pendant des heures, pas de réceptions où tu dois te rendre par obligation. Tout cela t'obligeant à prendre sur tes nuits pour finir ton livre en temps et en heure.

- Alors qu'ici je peux écrire et dormir quand je le désire, termine-t-il d'une voix atone.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? Demande-t-elle en riant. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là. Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite vendredi soir?

- Au sujet de la bibliothèque, oui.

- Eh bien j'ai lu ton travail et j'ai adoré donc je serai fidèle à ma promesse, je vais t'y conduire maintenant, tu pourras y découvrir ses trésors à ta guise.

- Drogué je ne vois pas comment je pourrai y arriver.

- Oh mais il n'y aura pas de drogue cette fois, tu seras tout à fait lucide.

- Très bien, je suppose qu'il faut tout de même que je mette les chaînes.

- Non plus. Je veux que tu portes ceci. Dit-elle en lui montrant ce qu'elle tenait derrière son dos.

L'écrivain est tétanisé à la vision du collier électrique, tout ce qu'il a enduré alors qu'il le portait lui revient en mémoire. Les souvenirs sont violents, si vivaces dans son esprit qu'ils lui en font revivre les effets. Il sait que c'est complètement irrationnel mais il ne peut s'empêcher de trembler, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent aussitôt. Il pose un regard à la fois effrayé et suppliant sur Kendra qui a l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation. Et c'est là qu'il remarque aussi le deuxième objet, la cravache spéciale. Il n'y pas prêté attention tout à l'heure car contrairement à son habitude elle porte un ensemble en lin beige, pantalon ample, tunique et des chaussures à talon.

- Allons Richard, tu sais bien que c'est un moyen très efficace de me prémunir d'une tentative désespérée de ta part. Comme cela tu es libre de tes mouvements et moi je peux te surveiller à distance et si sur un coup de tête tu voulais me maîtriser, la douleur te terrasserait avant que tu ne m'atteignes.

La peur le domine et il ne peut rien y faire, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle lui ordonne de s'approcher et de se mette dos aux barreaux pour qu'elle puisse lui passer le collier, il s'exécute. Lorsqu'il sent cet objet de torture toucher la peau et les mains de Kendra le frôler il ferme les yeux, contracte sa mâchoire pour ne pas hurler son désespoir et serre les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chair. À cet instant précis il ne souhaite qu'une chose, que Katiana arrive et s'oppose encore une fois à sa sœur. Mais rien ne se passe, et le clic du cadenas se refermant le fait presque sursauter.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible. Maintenant tu vas faire trois pas vers le centre de la pièce et tu vas attendre que j'ouvre les portes et que je sois dans le couloir. Ensuite à mon ordre tu me rejoindras, tu marcheras devant moi jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Tu ouvriras la porte et avanceras jusqu'au milieu de la pièce pour que je te rejoigne sans risque. Après tu pourras examiner les livres à ta guise. Et ne fais pas d'idioties, compris?

Castle acquiesce d'un signe de tête, cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont dans la bibliothèque. Kendra s'installe dans un fauteuil duquel elle peut voir l'ensemble de la pièce et l'observe en silence, son visage affichant un sourire de satisfaction. Rick, après un moment d'hésitation, s'avance enfin vers un des murs et parcours rapidement les contenus des étagères, ses doigts effleurant de temps en temps la tranche de certains livres, avec un immense respect. Il a à peine vu le cinquième de ce que cette bibliothèque abrite comme livres, qu'il peut déjà dire, qu'il s'y trouve des exemplaires uniques, certainement des originaux ou faisant partie des toutes premières éditions. Le classement est simple, les livres sont rangés par époques, thèmes et enfin par auteurs. Les plus anciens datent du début du 17ème siècle, il y a des traités de médecine, de philosophie, des livres historiques, sur les débuts de la cartographie, sur la navigation, la religion, entre autres choses.

L'écrivain en oublie presque sa situation, il se dirige ensuite vers les vitrines et c'est là qu'il la voit.

- C'est impossible, souffle-t-il. C'est le premier incunable, il n'en existe que 48 de par le monde, un est à la bibliothèque du Congrès, un à la bibliothèque publique de New-York, un à la bibliothèque nationale de France à Paris notamment, la majorité se trouvant en Allemagne…

- Non c'est bien une édition de 1501 de la Bible de Gutenberg, la B42 comme elle est souvent appelée. C'est une édition sur vélin, d'autant plus précieuse.

- Comment? Toutes se trouvent dans des bibliothèques, un exemplaire complet atteindrait facilement 10 millions de dollars!

- Voyons, tu sais bien de quoi sont capable les collectionneurs privés mon petit Richard! Cet exemplaire a été ramené d'Allemagne par mon arrière-grand-père après la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. Un officier allemand voulant quitter son pays lui a proposé un marché alors qu'il était encore prisonnier et interrogé par les alliés. Il était imprimeur avant la guerre et il savait exactement où et comment faire l'échange. Nous sommes des amoureux des livres, cette pièce en est la preuve, alors mon arrière-grand-père a accepté le marché. En échange de cet exemplaire, il a aidé l'officier à fuir.

- C'est impossible, après les vols d'œuvres d'art par les Nazis, beaucoup parmi les plus précieuses ont été authentifiées, un expert s'en serait rendu compte et il…

- N'aurait absolument rien dit. Crois-tu vraiment que les alliés étaient des anges de vertus? En tout cas une chance que l'excité moustachu n'ait pas décidé de les détruire lors de ces autodafés publics!

- Et je suppose que cette bibliothèque contient aussi d'autres œuvres acquises illégalement.

- Quelques-unes, une petite dizaine. Elle se lève brusquement, suis-moi, je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon bol d'air pour digérer ce que je viens de te raconter.

Deux minutes plus tard il était dehors, dans la partie du parc qu'il pouvait voir de sa chambre. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la piscine, une fois sur place elle émit un sifflement aigu et continu. Aussitôt trois dobermans arrivent à toute vitesse, stoppant net sur un simple geste de Kendra. Ils ne montrent aucune agressivité envers Castle, mais ce dernier sait que ces charmants représentants de la race canine n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à se jeter sur lui au moindre geste intempestif de sa part ou sur ordres de leur maîtresse.

- Laisse-moi te présenter mes «bébés», Zeus, Apollon et Diane!

- Fan de Magnum? Demande Rick, lui-même surpris par sa question.

- Eh oui, facile à deviner. D'ailleurs, elle s'approche de lui et pause une main sur son torse, il me semble qu'à l'instar de Robin Masters, tu es aussi un écrivain célèbre possédant une Ferrari.

- Malheureusement je ne suis pas aussi insaisissable que lui. Magnum, Terry et Rick ne vont pas venir me libérer.

Il se fige en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Vraiment pas malin de ta part mon vieux se dit-il in petto, il retient son souffle machinalement s'attendant au pire. Mais il est sidéré lorsqu'il entend Kendra éclater de rire.

- Enfin! Une réponse spontanée de ta part! Oh mais qu'elle idiote je fais, j'ai complètement oublié que tu avais reçu les réponses des deux harpies.

- Gina et Paula ont répondu?

- Oui, ce matin, je suis impressionnée, tu arrives à faire travailler deux femmes un dimanche. Je vais aller chercher les copies et des rafraîchissements. Je ne saurai trop te conseiller de t'installer sur l'une de ces chaises longues et de rester tranquille, le temps de mon absence.

Ce qu'il fait aussitôt alors qu'elle se dirige vers la maison, les chiens viennent se coucher à trois mètres, semblant se désintéresser totalement de lui. Castle note, non sans ironie, que c'est la première fois qu'il souhaite le retour rapide de Kendra. C'est ce qu'elle fait quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'est changée, elle a passé un maillot de bain deux pièces et un paréo ceint sa taille. Elle porte un plateau qu'elle dépose sur la petite table entre les chaises longues. Sur celui-ci, un pichet de thé glacé, deux verres, la cravache et les deux feuilles avec les réponses tant attendues.

- Tiens, elle les lui donne. Mon Dieu cette Gina est horrible! Comment as-tu pu l'épouser! Tu as bien fait de divorcer! Mais tu devrais t'en débarrasser… je peux m'en occuper si tu me le demandes tu sais, je peux vraiment faire ça pour toi… d'ailleurs je l'ai déjà fait.

- Quoi? Tu… tu t'en es pris à Gina? Demande-t-il en essayant de ne pas faire transparaître son inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Non, pas elle, mais d'autres qui te portaient préjudice comme cet amateur, Barns qui pensait devenir le futur Richard Castle, ou bien cette garce de critique Inkall ou encore cette petite grue qui ne cessait de dire que vous étiez amants et qui se vantait de vos folles nuits d'amour sur ton site. Quelle image donnait-elle de toi? Enfin maintenant aucun d'eux ne te fera plus de tort. Je m'en suis assurée, se levant et ôtant son paréo, je sais que tu n'as pas de maillot mais tu peux te mettre en boxer et venir me rejoindre dans la piscine.

- Heu… d'accord, j'arrive…mais les chiens?

- Ils ne te feront rien, rassures-toi.

Castle la regarde plonger. Il est sous le choc, elle vient de lui avouer trois meurtres aussi aisément que si elle lui avait parlé de la météo. Trois personnes étaient mortes à cause de lui, tout ça parce que cette folle pensait qu'elles lui étaient préjudiciables. Un «dépêche-toi» le fait réagir, à contrecœur, il pose les deux feuilles sans avoir eu le temps d'en lire une seule ligne. Mais la demande de Kendra avait sonné comme un ordre et mieux valait de pas la contrarier. Il se déshabille et note que la cravache est restée sur la table. Il aurait pu avoir une chance sans les dobermans, d'ailleurs ces derniers se positionnent près de la piscine dès qu'il pénètre dans l'eau.

Durant deux heures il doit faire salon avec cette folle, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lui raconte, quoiqu'une partie concernant la multinationale qu'elle dirige avec sa sœur s'avère utile, certains détails pouvant être mis dans son roman. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il lui obéit quand elle lui demande de retourner dans sa «chambre». Il va enfin pouvoir lire ces réponses. Lorsqu'il est de nouveau enfermé, il s'avance vers la grille pour qu'elle lui enlève le collier. Mais il voit son visage fermé, le regard plus sombre, son sourire sadique et il comprend.

- Non!

C'est tout ce qu'il a le temps de hurler avant de s'écrouler et de se tordre de douleur. Ses cris, ses suppliques n'y font rien, Kendra appuie régulièrement sur le bouton, le regardant souffrir avec une immense satisfaction. Entre deux décharges, il arrive à prononcer :

- Pour…pourquoi?

Elle s'accroupit pour pouvoir darder son regard dans le sien et lui répond d'une voix froide, dépourvue d'émotions.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, par plaisir aussi mais avant tout parce que j'en ai besoin.

Puis une nouvelle fois elle déclenche une décharge, plus longue que les précédentes qui fait perdre connaissance à Castle.

- En fait non, pour aucune de ces raisons mon ange, je t'ai menti, excuses-moi. Elle essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue, je déteste te faire souffrir, mais malheureusement c'est nécessaire pour ton conditionnement, murmure-t-elle.

Elle le laisse et prend la direction de sa chambre, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, une fois sous la douche elle se met à pleurer.


End file.
